Las sorpresas de la vida parte:II
by hikaru-chan15
Summary: Continuación de la parte I: capitulos del 16 al 30, gracias a las personas que me han mandado reviews, los cuales contestare en en capitulo 39 porque como ven estos capitulos tienen las respuestas de los que me habian mandado cuando aun no me lo borraban
1. Capitulo 16: Conversación

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 16: Conversación

"lo único que quiero decirte es que dejes a Rei en paz"

"¿Qué?" Kai no lo mostró pero esas palabras de Mariah habían logrado desconcertarlo

"Lo que oíste Kai deja a Rei en paz, aléjate de él"

"tu no eres nadie para decirme que debo hacer entiendes (por mas que trato no pudo evitar que un poco de enojo se oyera en su voz pero mantuvo su pose de indiferencia), además yo no obedezco ordenes tuyas ni de nadie"

"Rei no es feliz a tu lado"

"¡oh! Y supongo que a tu lado si es feliz, como no me di cuenta antes (esto lo dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo), por si no lo recuerdas la ultima vez que estuvo a TU lado termino destrozado" mantuvo su postura, no le daría el gusto a 'esa' cosa que tenia en frente de verle enojado, esto era un juego que él no pensaba perder

"se que le cause mucho daño a Rei pero estoy tratando de repararlo y la única manera de hacerlo es velar por que el vuelva a ser feliz, y estoy segura que contigo no lo es, veo tristeza en sus ojos y se que el responsable de ella eres TU, Rei es una persona sensible y buena, en cambio tu eres solo un témpano de hielo incapaz de demostrar amor o algún otro sentimiento, lo único que le puedes ofrecer a Rei es dolor y sufrimiento" sus palabras iban cargadas de acidez y veneno

Kai no cambio en ningún momento su actitud pero las ultimas palabras que ella dijo le hicieron temblar un poco ya que no pudo evitar recordar que él le había hecho 'eso' a Rei, y sabia que Rei jamás le perdonaría ni él mismo era capaz de perdonárselo, controlando el temblor en su voz y el nudo en su garganta hablo

"te lo repito tu no sabes NADA acerca de mi y tampoco de mi vida"

"se lo necesario de ti o acaso crees que me trague el cuento de que Keishi es hijo de Rei y sobre todo crees que creí la fantástica historia de su increíble concepción, no soy tonta además también se que tu solo utilizas a ese pequeño para retener a Rei a tu lado"

"no me compares contigo, yo no le miento a Rei al decirle que ese niño es suyo no soy como ciertas personas"

Esas palabras hirieron el orgullo de Mariah, la cual no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y le diría sus 'verdades' a Kai

"de verdad piensa que Rei te ama ¿no es cierto? ja no creí que fueras tan imbecil Hiwatari, si Rei esta a tu lado es por agradecimiento y nada mas, talvez si lo has ayudado mucho pero el dinero no compra el amor o crees que con comprarle un restaurante y otras cosas mas harías que él te amara, estas equivocado es mas tu no lo amas, Rei es solo un capricho para ti, porque ya te lo dije tu eres solo un témpano de hielo incapaz de demostrar o sentir amor o algún otro sentimiento, lo único que quieres es tenerlo como un trofeo para presumir, pero te lo repito si esta contigo es para agradecerte lo que hayas hecho por él, pero no por amor así que aléjate de él para que pueda buscar la felicidad que contigo no tiene y nunca tendrá"

"escucha bien porque no te lo pienso volver a repetir NUNCA, nada de lo que tu digas me interesa en lo mas mínimo además me tiene sin cuidado lo que pienses u opines (estaba a punto de salir pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, se giro para volver a quedar frente a Mariah), sabes que creo, que todas estas cosas sin sentido que has dicho es porque estas celosa ya que ni con tus farsas pudiste retener a Rei a tu lado, eres tan patética (Mariah estaba tan furiosa por esas ultimas palabras que levanto la mano con la intención de darle una cachetada a Kai pero este le detuvo la mano a unos 20 cm de distancia de su rostro) y otra cosa ni se te ocurra volver a tratar de ponerme otra vez una mano encima _(cierto porque el único que puede tocar a Kai es Rei y solo él, bueno también su hijo pero nada mas) _o no respondo de las consecuencias" soltó la mano de Mariah, su tono de voz en ningún momento dejo de ser frío y sin sentimiento alguno, al igual que su rostro y mirada, y eso fue lo que mas enfado a Mariah ya que tal parecía las palabras de ella no habían surtido ni un poco de efecto en Kai

Después de que este le soltara la mano salio de la habitación rumbo a su oficina

Mariah sola en la habitación "maldito Hiwatari, no te preocupes Rei ya pensare en algo para liberarte de él"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takao era el que se encontraba en esos momentos en el simulador virtual de batallas todos estaban viendo la pantalla para ver el desempeño de este, fue cuando el sonido de la puerta llamo la atención del pequeño Shao

"mamá que bueno que ya llegaste"

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" pregunto Lee

"lo siento no era mi intención tardarme tanto"

"te oyes muy molesta, ¿Qué paso?"

La conversación había logrado captar la atención de algunos entre ellos estaba Rei

"nada importante (tratando de calmarse) solo que estaba buscando algunas cosas pero no las encontré ya que me acorde que las deje en casa y me enoje conmigo misma, solo es eso, tonterías mías"

"¡SIIIII! Lo logre, no cabe duda que soy el mejor" exclamo Takao

"no cantes victoria porque todavía no hemos pasados todos" reclamo Ozuma

"no importa cuantos mas pasen aun así yo seré el mejor y siempre a sido así ¡jajajaja!"

"y sobre todo eres el mas modesto de todos" concluyo Hiromi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante la cena nada parecía fuera de lo normal, bueno al menos para casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el comedor, pues Takao devoraba toda la comida que tenia enfrente mientras que Max trataba de que comiera mas civilizadamente y los demás aun se preguntaban porque se sorprendían al ver a Takao comer así, si ya lo habían visto infinidad de veces hacer eso y por otro lado Kai como siempre se mostraba indiferente ante la situación, si todo parecía normal pero no para Rei ya que el podía ver que la actitud de Kai no era la de siempre, para todos los demás Kai no mostraba sentimiento alguno pero para Rei no era así, ya que él podía observar que en los ojos de Kai que de tras de esa frialdad que reflejaban había enojo, la pregunta que se hacia era ¿Por qué estaba enojado? Y sabia que no tendría la respuesta a es pregunta por lo menos no por ahora, tendría que esperar hasta que estuvieran solos en su habitación, un suspiro algo triste salio de sus labios al no poder saber que le pasaba a su amado Kai

"¿sucede algo Rei?" pregunto Mariah

"no, no sucede nada" negó lo mas rápido que pudo, Rei pensó que esa respuesta había convencido a Mariah pues no pregunto nada y se puso a comer nuevamente, volvió a mirar a Kai pero ahora este tenia los ojos cerrados por lo que no pudo apreciar que el enojo en sus ojos se había incrementado

(/no te preocupes Rei tu volverás a ser feliz/) fue el pensamiento de Mariah

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei se encontraba ya en la habitación acababa de acostar a su pequeño y ahora solo esperaba a que Kai llegara, no tubo que esperar por mucho tiempo a que esto pasara

"que bueno que ya estés aquí" dijo Rei para después besarlo

"a mi también me alegra poder estar a solas con mi neko favorito" lo abrazo para atraerlo mas a su cuerpo

"¿¡tu favorito? Es que acaso tienes a otros" fingió enojo y giro su rostro en forma de indignación pero no rompió el abrazo

"creo que me has descubierto" dijo sarcásticamente

"¡KAI!"

"tu fuiste el que empezó ahora no te quejes (sonreía abiertamente para luego besarlo apasionadamente), además sabes bien que eres el único"

"si lo se (también él tenia una gran sonrisa) y que tal estuvo tu día (Rei pudo apreciar como enojo volvía a los hermosos rubís de Kai) ocurrió algo malo" dijo con preocupación en su voz y en su mirada

"no te preocupes (volvió a besarlo pero esta vez tiernamente) solo tuve un día un poco complicado por la reunión y uno que otro contratiempo a causa de cosas insignificantes (/como 'esa' gata rosa/) (trataba de mantener la sonrisa para no preocupar a Rei y menos por cosas que tenían que ver con Mariah) y también estoy muy cansado"

Rei miro fijamente a Kai para ver si decía la verdad y pudo observar que este trataba de mantener su sonrisa y también veía cansancio en su rostro, su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien pero Kai se veía en verdad cansado, talvez lo que necesitaba era dormir para descansar un poco y si en la mañana seguía percibiendo que algo estaba mal platicaría muy seriamente con Kai pero por el momento lo dejaría descansar

"yo también estoy cansado"

Los dos se acostaron en la cama para tomar un merecido descanso ya que sus cuerpos así se los pedía, como era su costumbre Kai abrazo a Rei rodeándolo de la cintura y así se mantendría toda la noche, Rei no oponía ninguna resistencia pues eso le agradaba mucho ya que los fuertes brazos de Kai lo hacían sentir protegido y seguro; Rei no tardo mucho en dormirse al contrario de Kai quien a pesar de su cansancio no podía conciliar el sueño y la razón de esto eran las estupidas palabras que Mariah le había dicho aquella tarde y que por mas que trataba no podía sacárselas de la cabeza, eso le asía enfurecerse con él mismo, después de un buen rato de auto regaño y de contemplar a Rei por fin pudo dormir

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai se despertó repentinamente una hora y media después de que finalmente pudo dormir, su respiración era agitada, sudaba frío y todo su cuerpo temblaba la causa de esto había sido…

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	2. Capitulo 17: Insomnio

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 17: Insomnio

Kai se despertó repentinamente una hora y media después de que finalmente pudo dormir, su respiración era agitada, sudaba frío y todo su cuerpo temblaba la causa de esto había sido una terrible pesadilla, volteo a ver a la persona que tenía abrazada y que aun dormía

(/menos mal que no lo desperté (tratando de controlar el temblor de su cuerpo y su respiración decidió dirigir su mirada al techo y cerro los ojos pero en ese momento una imagen de aquella pesadilla apareció obligándolo a abrirlos nuevamente), maldición lo que me faltaba que justo esta noche tenga que sufrir de insomnio y mañana tengo el doble de trabajo por mi estupida falta de concentración que tuve el día de hoy (suspiro frustrado ante la situación en la que se encontraba pues sabia muy bien que no podría dormir ni siquiera cerrar los ojos pues aquellas terribles imágenes regresarían, siempre había sido así cuando una pesadilla interrumpía su sueño), si no dejo de temblar y de respirar de este modo tan agitado terminare despertándolo será mejor que haga algo y rápido/)

Así fue como lentamente y con mucho cuidado Kai salio de la cama y se dirigió al baño, una vez ahí giro despacio la llave del agua del lava manos y colocando sus manos debajo de esta espero a que se llenaran un poco con aquel liquido vital cuando esto se hubo realizado llevo sus manos asía su rostro para mojarlo esperando a que esto le calmase un poco, realizo este procedimiento unas tres veces mas después cerro la llave y se seco el rostro con la toalla que colgaba en la pared, todo esto lo hizo sin prender la luz pues no quería que Rei despertara y lo encontrara en tan mal estado pues sabia que este se preocuparía y eso era lo ultimo que deseaba Kai, no quería ver en el rostro de Rei otra cosa que no fuera esa hermosa sonrisa y la alegría que le caracterizaba, no quería ver en ese bello rostro otra vez tristeza, angustia y preocupación, cerro los ojos pues en verdad estaba cansado y nuevamente esas imágenes de su sueño volvieron a él, abrió los ojos pesadamente el agua había sido inútil pues su cuerpo aun no se relajaba lo suficiente salio del baño y pudo apreciar a Rei dormido con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

(/Que mas da si no puedo dormir, mientras ni amado neko pueda hacerlo; creo que no tengo mas remedio que ir a caminar eso siempre me logra tranquilizar en estos casos, aunque la verdad no quiero separarme de él pero si me quedo aquí en este estado terminare por interrumpir su sueño/) se acerco lentamente asía Rei y le beso delicadamente la frente después dio media vuelta y salio de la habitación.

Cerró la puerta con mucho cuidado para no hacer ruido y pudo divisar frente a él la puerta del cuarto de su pequeño, con paso lento pero firme comino hasta dicha puerta y la abrió para ingresar a la habitación, no sabia porque hacia esto lo único que sabia era que deseaba ver que todo estuviera bien, se acerco hasta la cama y allí pudo ver al pequeño profundamente dormido con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y acurrucado cual un gatito, Kai rió ante esta escena pues Keishi se parecía mucho a Rei, los dos dormían acurrucados en esa forma tan felina y tierna a la vez

_(A partir de estos momentos lo que ponga en cursivas y encerrado en comillas serán palabras o frases que dijo Mariah y que Kai recuerda) _

(/en verdad que se parece mucho a ti Rei _"_acaso _crees que me trague el cuento de que Keishi es hijo de Rei" _(la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai desapareció al recordar estas palabras de Mariah, volvió a enfurecerse con él mismo por seguir recordando y no poder borrar aquella conversación de su mente) esa gata rosa a parte de estupida es miope, como puede decir eso si solo es necesario verlos a los dos juntos para saber que son padre e hijo (acaricio muy suave y delicadamente el rostro del pequeño alejando unos traviesos cabellos que habían caído sobre este, esta caricia provoco que el pequeño soltara un suave ronroneo asiendo así que la sonrisa en el rostro de Kai volviera a aparecer) no hay duda alguna que es tu hijo, mejor dicho nuestro hijo Rei/) retiro su mano del rostro del pequeño y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, ya se había logrado calmar un poco mas pero sabia que no lo suficiente así que el plan de salir a caminar seguía en pie

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una de las habitaciones de la enorme mansión se encontraba profundamente dormido (como todos o casi todos lo hacían) Rei que por alguna extraña razón sentía frío a pesar de ser verano y que las noches eran calurosas, así que se movió en la cama para buscar mas calor en la persona que dormía a su lado pero no encontró dicho calor ni la presión en su cintura que tanto le gustaba y le hacia sentir protegido esto provoco que lentamente fuera despertando, abrió los ojos con pesadez y flojera pues aun tenia mucho sueño, su mirada se fijo en el espacio en el cual se debía encontrar Kai pero este estaba vació, esto ocasiono que se sentara en la cama para buscarlo, pensó que tal vez se abría levantado al baño pero esta opción fue desechada al no percibir ni luz ni ningún ruido proveniente de ese lugar, reviso con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación y no lo encontró esto preocupo a Rei

"Esto no me agrada nada será mejor que vaya a buscarlo" su instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien y que tenia que encontrar a Kai y rápido

Quito la sabana que cubría su cuerpo y se levanto de la cama camino hacia el balcón tenia la esperanza de que se encontrara allí pero no era así, era definitivo Kai no se estaba en la habitación así que debía de ir a buscarlo afuera, sabia que la casa era enorme y que tratar de encontrarlo seria MUY difícil pero tenia que intentarlo no podía quedarse allí esperando que él regresara, si lo hacia así la angustia lo mataría pues con cada segundo que pasaba la sensación de que algo estaba mal crecía.

Camino asía la puerta y justo cuando se asomo al pasillo pudo apreciar la figura de Kai que doblaba la esquina del largo corredor Rei salio aprisa pero con mucho sigilo pues no quería despertar a los demás habitantes de la mansión

"Kai" lo llamo suavemente

Kai al escuchar su nombre se asusto cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rei quien conocía cada movimiento y gesto de este

(/Definitivamente algo esta mal Kai nunca se encuentra tan distraído para no notar que alguien lo sigue/)

"¿Rei? Pero ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?"

"yo soy el tendría que preguntarte eso ¿no crees? (se acerco lentamente a Kai hasta abrazarlo y hundir su cara en el pecho de este), ¿que pasa Kai?"

"no pasa nada" dijo tratando de calmar a Rei pues había podido ver en sus ojos preocupación

"no mientas Kai, se que algo malo esta pasando tu no eres de los que se levantan a mitad de la madrugada a salir a caminar porque 'no pasa nada', solo lo haces cuando no puedes dormir ¿o me equivoco? (Rei había levantado el rostro para poder ver a Kai a los ojos) tampoco eres una persona distraída para no notar que hay alguien detrás de ti y sabes bien que lo se porque varias veces trate de sorprenderte y nunca lo logre ya que tu siempre sabias que me encontraba detrás de ti (sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa al recordar esos momentos y después sus ojos entristecieron cuando una idea paso por su cabeza, acaso Kai no le tenia confianza) ¿Por qué no me dices lo que pasa, es acaso que ya no me tienes co…?" (Un dedo que se poso sobre sus labios impidió que terminara la frase)

"ni se te ocurra decir o pensar que no te tengo confianza Rei (sus palabras eran casi un susurro pero él sabia que Rei lo escuchaba a la perfección) porque sabes que si hay alguien en que yo confié es solo en ti (estas palabras borraron la tristeza en los ojos de Rei pero no la preocupación)" quito el dedo de la boca de Rei para sustituirlo por sus labios, en un beso suave y lleno de ternura

"entonces por favor dime que es lo que pasa" mantenía su vista clavada en los ojos de Kai esperando su respuesta

(/como decirte que me siento perturbado por la conversación que tuve con Mariah, se que ella no sabe nada pero no puedo evitar que algunas palabras que ella dijo se clavaran en mi mente y algunas en mi corazón, como decirte que tuve una pesadilla en la cual te perdía para siempre, como decirte que tengo miedo, si miedo a que eso suceda, que algún día encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y te vayas de mi lado, como decírtelo si las palabras no salen de mi boca/) Kai desvío la mirada de los ojos de Rei para que este no pudieran leer el dolor que en esos momentos sentía, sintió las calidas manos de Rei en su rostro ante tal tacto no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, Rei estaba tratando de que Kai volviera a verle

"por favor dímelo" insistió Rei

"Rei yo…" no pudo continuar ya que el dolor y el miedo oprimían su pecho, así que para tomar la fuerza que le faltaba volvió a besar a Rei pero esta vez mas apasionadamente

Rei no opuso resistencia al contrario contesto el beso de la misma manera e intensidad con la que le besaba, ya que sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos le tranquilizaban de alguna manera, todo era 'normal' en esos momentos hasta que Rei sintió algo que le helo el corazón e hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera, lo que sintió fue…

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 18: Aclaraciones

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 18: Aclaraciones

Sentir los labios de Kai sobre los suyos le tranquilizaba, mantenía un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Kai mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba la mejilla de este todo era 'normal' en esos momentos hasta que sintió algo húmedo en su mano esto le helo el corazón e hizo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera abrió los ojos sin dejar de besar a Kai para comprobar que su sospecha era acertada, una lagrima había escapado de los ojos del bicolor esto ocasiono que Rei en lugar de separarse de Kai para saber que era lo que sucedía volvió a cerrar los ojos y profundizo aun mas el beso, Rei sabia que lo que le sucedía a su amado fénix era algo muy grabe pues en todo el tiempo que estuvo a su lado desde que se conocieron en el primer torneo de beyblade nunca le había visto llorar, triste talvez pero nunca había derramado una sola lagrima y esto era lo que le tenia aterrado, Inmediatamente que se separaron por falta de aire Kai escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de Rei para poder aspirar el suave aroma que era desprendido por el sedoso cabello de su neko, Rei no se movió solo abrazo mas fuerte a Kai esperando a que este por fin le hablase

Kai después de un rato se enderezo y se separo un poco de Rei para poder mirarle a los ojos

(/Tengo miedo pero se que tengo que ser fuerte como tu lo eres Kai, y sea lo que sea lo superaremos los dos juntos como siempre lo hemos hecho/) Rei iba a empezar a hablar pero de nuevo Kai se lo impidió

"te amo y siempre te amare pase lo que pase"

Estas palabras preocuparon a un mas (si es que esto es posible) a Rei quien ahora también estaba confundido

_(Quiero recordarles que lo que este en cursivas y encerrado en comillas serán palabras o frases que dijo Mariah y que Kai recuerda) _

"yo solo quiero que esa hermosa sonrisa nunca se borre de tu rostro (dijo Kai mientras delineaba los labios de su amado gatito) y que tu seas feliz… (/_"Rei no es feliz a tu lado" _/) no importa que sea al lado de otra persona que no sea yo"

"¡¿QUE!" el grito retumbo por todo el pasillo por lo que Rei callo de inmediato esperando no haber despertado a nadie pues este era un asunto privado, volteo asía tras para asegurarse de que nadie viniera una vez que comprobó que no había nadie tomo a Kai por el brazo y lo jalo hasta la habitación mas cercana _(no es la habitación en donde Kai había tenido la conversación con Mariah ya que esa la mando cerrar para desinfectarla y quemar todos los muebles que se encontraban en ella: P, no es cierto que culpa tiene la pobre habitación y los muebles de que ella allá entrado ahí, solo quería aclarar que no era esa habitación: D)_ sabia que esta estaba desocupada ya que las que estaban ocupadas se encontraban en otro pasillo, una vez adentro cerro la puerta y hablo antes de que Kai lo hiciera

"pero que cosas estas diciendo, te estas volviendo loco o ¿que?"

"digo la verdad (/_"lo único que le puedes ofrecer a Rei es dolor y sufrimiento" _después de todo una persona tan perfecta como tu no puede ser realmente feliz con una persona como yo que solo sabe causar dolor/) y se que me debes odiar por lo que te hice, después de todo yo no tenia ningún derecho a hacerlo, no tenia derecho a encerrarte en ese centro psiquiátrico durante mas de de dos meses yo no… no tengo perdón… yo" pero en esta ocasión fue Rei quien le impidió a Kai continuar

"tu solo hiciste lo que tenias que hacer Kai después de todo yo había tratado mas de dos veces quitarme la vida aparte de la que intente esa vez en el peñasco cerca del lago, yo estaba mal y tu lo sabes, tu no tuviste mas remedio que internarme allí"

"debí buscar otra solución se supone que yo debía de protegerte no encerrarte" giro un poco su cara se sentía realmente culpable por haberle fallado a él, Rei tomo con ambas manos el rostro para que volviera a quedar frente a frente, lo miraba tiernamente y sin ningún deje de resentimiento o enojo, esto hizo que Kai se sintiera un poco mejor pues talvez Rei no le guardaba rencor

"escucha bien Kai y no quiero que me interrumpas(su voz era suave pero firme) tu no tenias otra opción si no lo hubieras hecho yo estaría tres metros bajo tierra ahora, recuerda que trataste de mantenerme vigilado pero yo aun así me lograba escapar para intentar llevar a cabo esa estupidez, YO fui el que no te dejo otra salida mas que esa (aun mantenía sus dos manos sujetando delicadamente el rostro de Kai así que con suavidad lo atrajo hasta que ambas frentes quedaron juntas y que sus alientos se mezclaran) en ese lugar me atendieron muy bien, es mas a veces olvidaba que me encontraba encerrado me daban toda la libertad que quería y gozaba de muchos privilegios y también se que eso fue gracias a que tu pediste que así fuera, y si lo olvidaste tu ibas a diario a visitarme es mas había ocasiones en que tu te quedabas a dormir allí conmigo, incluso a veces parecía que tu también estabas internado (su sonrisa se agrando al recordar ese detalle y es que Kai se había llegado a quedar varios días sin salir de ese lugar pues él se negaba a irse), nunca me dejaste solo y gracias a ti pude salir de ese estado de depresión en el que me encontraba, tu le devolviste la luz a mi vida, tu me regresaste los deseos de seguir a delante y lo mas importante tu llenaste de amor mi corazón, no tengo nada que perdonarte por que tu no has hecho nada malo y se que serias incapaz de hacer algo que me lastimara (elimino la poca distancia que había entre ellos y lo beso apasionadamente) el único que tendría que pedir perdón aquí soy yo no tu" Ahora era Kai el confundido

"tu pero ¿Por qué?"

"por ser tan egoísta, todo este tiempo solo me concentre en el dolor que yo sentía y no me di cuenta de que tu también estabas sufriendo… y por mi culpa (esto lo dijo soltando el rostro de Kai agachando el suyo, se sentía mal por no se haberse dado cuenta de eso antes) lo siento" Kai levanto el rostro de su amado gatito mirándole y le sonriéndole con amor

"yo tampoco tengo nada de que perdonarte mi lindo gatito (beso una de sus mejillas y sin separar sus labios de esta realizo un recorrido hasta los labios del neko depositando allí un tierno beso) además lo único que has hecho es dejarme estar a tu lado"

Rei abrazo fuertemente a Kai y este hizo lo mismo permanecieron así en silencio disfrutando el calor y la compañía del otro hasta que Rei rompió el silencio

"esta conversación me recuerda la de aquella vez cuando regresamos a la mansión pero en esa ocasión era yo el que no podía dormir"

"te refieres la que tuvimos después de que fuimos a esa odiosa fiesta a la cual solo podían asistir las personas mas ricas y poderosas de Rusia y a la cual no querías ir así que casi te llevo a rastras para que me acompañaras y que esas insoportables horas de martirio dejaran de serlo con tu presencia" lo dijo en un tono juguetón y sensual a la vez provocando que Rei se sonrojara un poco, pues no podía evitar hacerlo cada vez que Kai utilizaba ese tono

"exacto esa conversación"

"pues no la recuerdo" dijo sarcásticamente

"¡KAI! (trato de sonar molesto pero no lo logro y tampoco pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se formara en su bello rostro) contigo no se puede"

"no se puede ¿Qué?" volvió a utilizar su tono juguetón-sensual

"la recuerdas o ¿no?" tratando de aparentar que ese tono no le iba a funcionar en esos momentos a Kai pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas decía todo lo contrario

"claro que la recuerdo así como también recuerdo todo lo que paso aquella noche después de todo esa fue nuestra segunda noche de pasión como podía olvidarla" su tono dejo de ser juguetón para ser totalmente sensual causando así que el sonrojo de Rei creciera considerablemente y que su cuerpo se estremeciera, inconscientemente se acerco mas a Kai buscando hacer mayor el contacto entre los dos cuerpos

Flash Back

Rei se encontraba en una muy lujosa habitación de la mansión, mansión que se había convertido en su hogar desde hace un poco mas de un año y medio, pero esa no era la habitación que le había pertenecido durante todo ese tiempo, no, esta habitación era la que compartiría con Kai a partir de ese día; Rei parecía tigre enjaulado daba vueltas por todo el cuarto y mantenía sus dos manos unidas moviéndolas con algo de desesperación ya que se encontraba verdaderamente nervioso pues Kai en esos momentos le estaba comunicando a su abuelo que ellos dos iniciarían una relación como pareja, bueno la verdad ya llevaban dos semanas de relación pero nadie en la mansión lo sabia

(/que tal si el abuelo de Kai no acepta lo nuestro, no Rei debes ser positivo claro que lo aceptara después de todo debe de entender que Kai me ama y yo a él y que los dos deseamos estar juntos, además se nota que Voltaire quiere mucho a Kai y que solo desea verlo feliz, claro quiere a Kai porque es su nieto pero se que a mi me detesta y por eso no va a aceptar lo nuestro ToT, Rei te dije que pensaras positivo y mira nada mas con que sale (mira el reloj colgado en la pared) ¡haaaay! Hace 5 minutos que Kai entro al despacho de su abuelo porque tarda tanto los nervios me matan, tranquilo Rei solo han pasado 5 minutos no 5 horas entiendes, aunque en estos momentos los minutos parecen horas, ¡rayos! Porque no llega de una vez/)

Pero para desgracia de Rei pasaron otros 15 minutos mas para que por fin alguien entrara a la habitación, apenas se abrió la puerta Rei se detuvo en seco y no movió ni un músculo solo fijo la vista en la puerta par ver quien era la persona que quería entrar y ahí en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Kai, Rei no le dio la oportunidad a Kai de decir una sola palabra pues se encontraba nervioso y ansioso por saber la respuesta de Voltaire

"¿Qué dijo? No acepto lo nuestro verdad lo sabia yo no le agrado y de seguro quiere que me vaya para que ya no este cerca de ti sabia que esto iba a pasar lo sabia" Kai estaba sorprendido no solo por lo que el neko decía sino también por que lo dijo todo de corrido y sin respirar

"¿entonces ya empezaras a empacar? (Rei agacho la cara y asintió ante esas palabras pero antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa Kai siguió hablando) porque te acabas de correr tu solo" dijo burlonamente mientras se acercaba a Rei

"¿eh? o.O, eso quiere decir ¿Qué aprobó lo nuestro?" dijo ya mas relajado y con un deje de esperanza

"él no tenia porque aprobar o desaprobar nuestra relación (Kai llego hasta donde se encontraba Rei lo abrazo eliminando así el espacio que existía entre los dos cuerpos, después lo beso para continuar hablando), soy mayor de edad y mi abuelo ya no puede decidirme que debo hacer con mi vida, además no fui a pedirle permiso, yo solo le informe que pasaría el resto de mi vida con la persona que amo y que eres tu" Rei se relajo por completo al escuchar estas palabras y no pudo mas que besar a Kai

"será mejor que nos vayamos ya" se separo un poco de Rei para jalarlo hasta la puerta

"¿pero a donde vamos?" dijo Rei ya parado en la entrada

"a comprarte ropa para esta noche"

"o.O pero si yo ya tengo mucha ropa"

"si pero tenemos que ir aquí" dijo entregándole una tarjeta

"¿una fiesta?"

"si pero no cualquier fiesta ya que allí solo pueden asistir los miembros de las familias mas poderosas de Rusia"

"entonces yo no puedo ir por que yo no pertenezco a una"

"¿no olvidas algo?"

"no lo creo ¿Qué se me puede olvidar?"

Kai volviendo a abrazar a Rei por la cintura "que ahora eres MI pareja por lo tanto ya perteneces a la familia Hiwatari, a MI familia, y como la tarjeta dice: se solicita la presencia de todos los miembros de la honorable familia Hiwatari, entonces eso te incluye a ti"

"no Kai yo no voy, yo no estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de ambiente ni de personas"

"no puedes dejarme ir solo, no tienes idea de lo aburridas e insoportables que son esas fiestas"

"ah entonces lo que quieres es que yo también me aburra ¿verdad?" dijo fingiendo enojo

"no lo que yo quiero es estar contigo para así poder soportar la tortura que representa ese tipo de reunión y a la cual no puedo faltar" se lo dijo en tono sensual para que Rei no pudiera negarse

"ni creas que ese tono te va a funcionar para hacer que te acompañes porque no iré"

"haré lo que tu quieras si me acompañas" lo miro tiernamente para que Rei aceptara

"¿Lo que quiera?"

"Lo que quieras"

"bueno pues… no, no caeré en tu trampa Hiwatari ya dije que no voy y no voy"

"ya que no quieres ir por las buenas iras por las malas" cambio su mirada tierna por una de llena de malicia asiendo que Rei retrocediera pues no le agrado lo que dijo Kai y menos con esa mirada

"espera Kai por favor ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?" volviendo a entrar a la habitación mientras Kai cerraba la puerta para acercarse peligrosamente a Rei

"lo que tu me obligaste a hacer" Rei había chocado contra la pared así que ya no tenia escapatoria, Kai coloco sus manos en la pared a los costados de Rei para evitar su escape

"por favor Kai tranquilízate podemos llegar a un acuerdo"

"demasiado tarde gatito"

"¡aaaaaaaah! (grito al ya no sentir el piso pues Kai lo había cargado) Kai bájame de inmediato"

"y si no quiero"

"pues déjame decirte que hagas lo que hagas no iré"

"esta bien tu ganas" dijo mientras lo bajaba

"o.O ¿enserio gane?" no lo podría creer él nunca le había ganado en ese tipo de peleas a Kai pero antes de que Rei pudiera celebrar Kai le soltó y se dirigió a la salida

"si ganaste pero no pienso por ningún motivo ir solo a esa fiesta así que tendré que llevar a alguien más" iba a abrir la puerta pero antes de que lo hiciera Rei se lo impidió

"no me digas que vas a llevar a…"

"exacto yo se que no se negara a acompañarme es mas creo que le dará mucha alegría hacerlo" no había volteado a ver a Rei así que Rei no pudo ver que en el rostro de Kai se formaba una sonrisa de triunfo

"pues no pienso permitirte que los dos vayan juntos"

"pero si tu no vas a ir entonces puedo llevar a quien yo quiera"

"y quien dijo que no iba a ir, vamos de una vez a comprar los trajes" como Kai había retirado su mano de la perilla Rei la tomo para abrir la puerta pero esta vez Kai lo detuvo

"no que hiciera lo que hiciera no vendrías (fue entonces que Rei miro el rostro de Kai y pudo apreciar la sonrisa de triunfo en su cara) sabia que esto funcionaria"

"entonces fue una trampa"

"así es además sabes muy bien gatito que yo nunca pierdo"

"NO ES JUSTO KAI"

"la vida no es justa y como ya dijiste que si entonces vamos"

Y así después de esta pequeña pelea y después de arreglar algunas cosas asistieron a la fiesta, la cual paso un poco mas amena para Kai gracias a la compañía de Rei, regresaron pronto a casa ya que Kai se había fastidiado de tanta hipocresía y claro también porque Rei se lo pidió pues no se sentía a gusto con ese tipo de personas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai y Rei se encontraban acostados en la cama descansaban después de una noche de entrega donde por segunda ocasión sus almas y sus cuerpos se habían vuelto uno solo, sus cuerpos desnudos eran tapados por las finas sabanas de seda Rei tenia recargada su cabeza en el bien formado pecho de su fénix sus ojos estaban cerrados dando la impresión que dormía, pero no era así, pues algo no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño.

(/yo no pertenezco al mundo en el que Kai creció rodeado de lujos, yo no le puedo ofrecer todo lo que esas muchachas y muchachos le ofrecían en la fiesta, no puedo porque no tengo nada; yo quiero estar con Kai toda mi vida por que lo amo, él me ha dado muchas cosas pero ¿Qué le puedo dar yo a él, yo solo soy un estorbo en su vida no le he causado mas que problemas, talvez sea mejor alejarme de él para que encuentre la felicidad con alguien mas, pero no quiero que eso pase, al fin encontré a la persona con la que quiero pasar toda mi vida y no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero perderte Kai no después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar/) ante este pensamiento las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

"¿Por qué no te has dormido aun, ¿acaso pasa algo malo?"

"¿Cómo supiste que no estaba dormido?" dijo Rei tratando de hablar lo mas normal que pudo ya que el nudo en su garganta se lo impedía

"he estado mucho tiempo a tu lado como para saber cuando duermes y cuando no, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"lo que pasa es que tengo miedo"

"no tienes porque temer sabes muy bien que yo nunca permitiría que algo te pasara" su voz era dulce pero le inspiraba confianza al neko

"lo que temo es no ser suficiente para ti Kai, yo no poseo yates ni todo el dinero que esos chicos tienen y que te ofrecían, ellos tienen razón cuando me dijeron que yo soy muy poca cosa para ti y…"

"un momento (Kai había interrumpió a Rei) te dijeron que tu eras poca cosa para mi (su tono había dejado de ser tierno para convertirse en uno lleno de rabia) dime quienes fueron, te juro que les haré pagar por eso"

"tranquilízate además ellos tienen razón"

"no Rei, ellos no tienen razón son solo unos descerebrados los cuales creen que el dinero es todo en el mundo y que lo compra todo, es por esa razón que detesto a esa clase de gente, creí que me conocías mas Rei (su tono volvió a ser tranquilo y tierno) para saber que para mi el dinero y las posesiones no me importan en lo absoluto, ellos no me podrían ni podrán dar lo que tu me das" las palabras de Kai hicieron sentir mucho mejor a Rei

"enserio"

"yo nunca miento Rei, mi vida no tenia ningún sentido yo había sido educado para buscar la perfección y eso era lo que hacia, eso era para lo único para lo que vivía, todo lo demás era solo oscuridad y dolor, hasta que tu apareciste y tus ojos iluminaron esa oscuridad en la que vivía, tu transformaste ese dolor en esperanza, tu me diste lo que mas anhelaba en este mundo algo que el dinero no puede comprar, amor, cariño y felicidad, esos sentimientos que me fueron arrebatados, te aseguro algo Rei no importa cuanto tiempo pase o las cosas que puedan ocurrir yo nunca dejare de amarte porque nadie podría ocupar el lugar que tu ocupas en mi corazón ni en mi vida y sabes porque (Rei negó pero mantenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, se sentía tan feliz por las palabras de Kai) porque tu eres mi corazón, tu eres mi vida y eso nunca cambiara"

Rei sentía que de nuevo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir pero esta vez era porque se encontraba realmente feliz, así que empezó a besar con mucha pasión a Kai ocasionando que esa noche de pasión continuara.

Fin del Flash Back

"si yo también la recuerdo muy bien, pero aun tengo una duda" dijo Rei

"¿Cuál?"

"se que te levantaste a caminar porque tuviste una pesadilla, lo que no se es de que se trato"

"¿la verdad?"

"la verdad, sabes muy bien que se cuando mientes"

"de mi mayor temor durante todos estos años, no ser capaz de darte el amor y el carillo que te mereces, en cambio solo hacerte sufrir, y entonces perderte para siempre"

"eso nunca va a pasar además yo también quiero que sepas, que no importa que pase ni cuanto tiempo haya transcurrido yo siempre te amare y nunca seria capaz de dejarte porque ese día seria mi muerte" se acerco a Kai y lo beso, no necesitaban decir nada mas ya que las palabras salían sobrando en esos momentos, Rei hubiera seguido de no ser porque se acordó de algo, se separo lentamente de Kai y le miro el rostro, efectivamente Kai se veía agotado

"es mejor que regresemos a la habitación, necesitas dormir un poco"

"tienes razón"

Así los dos regresaron a su recamara para dormir lo que quedaba de la madrugada, Rei para asegurarse de que Kai pudiera conciliar el sueño coloco la cabeza de este en su pecho y le empezó a acariciar el cabello, por su parte Kai no opuso resistencia alguna, es mas le agrado y como agradecimiento abrazo a Rei por la cintura pues este sabia que eso le agradaba al neko, cerro los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo no sin antes asegurarse que Rei se encontrara ya dormido, levanto la vista al dejar de sentir como Rei le acariciaba el cabello para descubrir que efectivamente se encontraba ya dormido, se acomodo mejor en el pecho del hermoso gatito y le empezó a acariciar suavemente para escuchar ese ronroneo que tanto le gustaba, y así Kai finalmente se durmió siendo arrullado por el sonido del latir del corazón y el ronroneo de Rei.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La semana paso rápido y sin ningún otro contratiempo

"esta semana a sido muy pesada y cansada para ti ¿verdad?" Rei decía mientras le masajeaba los hombros a Kai

"si pero lo bueno es que por fin acabe todos los asuntos pendientes que tenia y eso quiere decir que a partir de mañana voy a pasar todo el tiempo con ustedes el resto de las vacaciones"

"¿en serio?" dijo muy emocionado

"yo nunca miento"

"entonces no puedo esperar a que llegue el día de mañana"

"ni yo tampoco"

Los dos estaban realmente feliz no podían esperar a que amaneciera, pero lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que la vida les tenia preparada una sorpresa que talvez a ninguno les gustaría

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"los mande llamar porque a partir de mañana se pondrá en marcha el plan entendieron" dijo el jefe de los dos hombres

"si señor" dijeron Los dos antes de salir de la oficina

Jefe ¿? con una sonrisa torcida en su rostro "tus vacaciones terminaron Kai, ya te has divertido mucho y a llegado la hora de que yo me divierta (la sonrisa en su rostro se torció mas) no puedo esperar a que amanezca"

Continuara…

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que lo sigan leyendo: P, bueno continuación contestare los reviews que me dejaron y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón

**Asuka-Hao**: no te preocupes porque si voy a sembrar mas dudas pero ya no serán tantas ya que cada vez se esta acercando el final del fic, claro que todavía faltan un buen de capítulos (la verdad no se cuantos) pero el final esta cada vez mas cerca, y claro que soy perversa: P pero que le voy hacer ya que yo soy así, y como vez ya revele que fue lo que Kai le hizo a Rei y lo que Rei sintió

**shizu-sama: **como lo prometí este capitulo lo hice mucho mas largo y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado

**Sandy Kon: **no te preocupes por no haberme podido dejar reviews en el otro capitulo yo se que a veces no es posible, pero me alegro de que sigas dejando ya que de verdad son gracias a ellos que yo sigo escribiendo, yo también odio a esa gata rosa pero como veras en este capitulo no importa que trate de hacer para separarlos ya que el amor es mas grande que las intrigas (eso me sonó como a telenovela: P), espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho si fue así lo siento en verdad

**mchoco: **pues me alegro de que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este también lo haya hecho, y no tienes por que agradecerme por el comentario que hice sobre tu pagina ya que yo solo dije la verdad, y me alegra que pienses que todos los capítulos son buenos

**remsie: **piensas que he estado complicando mucho las cosa, la verdad yo también pienso lo mismo y creo que las complicare aun mas: P pero no te preocupes ya que así como las complicare las resolveré también, sabes trate de actualizar mas rápido pero no pude por falta de tiempo aun así espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho y como ya vez revele esos misterios que había en la relación de Kai y Rei, ahora quisiera saber si tus sospechas con respecto a que le hizo Kai a Rei estaban correctas y si no es así espero que me lo digas por que ahora yo soy la que tiene curiosidad, bueno me alegra mucho que aunque era corto el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también porque no sabes el trabajo que me costo escribirlo.

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	4. capitulo 19: ¿Quien es?

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 19: ¿Quién es?

Rei no podía estar mas feliz esa mañana y la razón de tanta felicidad era que por fin iba a poder estar con Kai todo el día y así seria durante las dos semanas que les quedaba de vacaciones, permanecía acurrucado al lado de Kai mientras este le proporcionaba suaves, delicadas y deliciosas caricias, no había duda alguna esa mañana era maravillosa, lo que Rei no sabia era que lo que había empezado como un maravilloso sueño se transformaría en una terrible pesadilla.

"no crees que ya es hora de levantarnos" comento Kai

"tienes razón (beso a Kai tiernamente), y como a mi me toca ir a alistar a Kei-chan entonces mejor me apuro"

Así Rei salio de su habitación para ir a la de su hijo, una vez que el pequeño estuvo cambiado y arreglado salieron del cuarto siendo interceptados por Shao, Aiko y Masaki

"Keishi no quieres venir a jugar un poco en el simulador antes del desayuno" dijo la pequeña

"bueno yo…"

"solo será un rato" insistió Masaki

"además me debes la revancha" señalo Shao

Keishi volteo a ver a Rei y este asintió con una gran sonrisa

"esta bien vamos"

Rei los siguió con la mirada hasta que estos desaparecieron de su vista, después de esto regreso a su habitación pues aun tenia que cambiarse, una vez adentro pudo observar que Kai ya estaba listo

"¿y Kei-chan?"

"fue a jugar un rato en el simulador con los demás niños, pero no te preocupes regresaran a la hora del desayuno"

"esta bien pero ahora será mejor que te cambies, o ¿prefieres que yo te ayude a hacerlo?" lo ultimo lo dijo en un tono sensual irresistible para Rei

"si tu me ayudas entonces llegaremos pero a la cena (Rei también utilizo un tono sensual, se acerco a Kai y con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de este), tu decides" sabia que este era uno de sus acostumbrados juegos y como Rei nunca le ganaba a Kai llevándole la contraria pensó que tal vez ganaría si le seguía la corriente

"bueno no creo que nos haga daño no desayunar y comer un día" dijo mientras una sonrisa picara y de triunfo a la vez aparecía en su rostro

"¡KAI! o/o Me rindo no puede contigo ToT"

"sabes que era broma pero si no te apuras a cambiarte cumpliré mi amenaza"

"esta bien ya me voy a cambiar"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya casi todos se encontraban en el comedor solo faltaban los niños, los ahí presentes se encontraban platicando (a excepción de Kai)

"esta mañana estas muy feliz Rei ¿a que se debe esto?" expreso Takao

"no se a que te refieres después de todo yo siempre estoy feliz Takao"

"yo apoyo a Taka-chan porque hoy luces diferente" dijo Max

Toda la atención de los presentes se enfoco en esa conversación

"pues no se de que hablan"

"no te hagas el tonto Rei y dinos que hicieron tu y Kai a noche" dijo Takao lleno de malicia

"esta conversación si que es interesente" ante el comentario de Dunga todos asintieron

"o/o no hicimos nada" insistió Rei

"pues no te creo a si que suelta la sopa de una buena vez"

"basta Takao lo que hagamos o no Rei y yo no es de tu incumbencia, y eso va para todos" dijo lanzando una de sus mas heladas y mortales miradas asiendo que todos volvieran a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos

La puerta del comedor se abrió dando paso solo a tres pequeños

"¿y Keishi?" pregunto Rei

"el salio de la sala de entrenamiento minutos antes que nosotros" contesto Aiko

"si, dijo que quería estar solo un rato" señalo Masaki

"pero no nos dijo a donde iría solo nos aseguro que llegaría a tiempo para el desayuno" termino de decir Shao

"señor si desea yo iré a buscar al joven Keishi" dijo Hyosuke dirigiéndose a Kai

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Keishi se encontraba en uno de los jardines cerca de la mansión sentado en el pasto y admirando el hermoso paisaje que se mostraba ante sus ojos estaba tan concentrado en esta tarea hasta que el ruido de unas pisadas lo sacaron de su ensoñación para recordarle que debía de ir al comedor, de seguro lo habían ido a buscar para llevarlo hasta este y esa persona solo podía ser una

"lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo (Keishi se levanto y giro su cuerpo para ver a la persona a la que le estaba hablando) Hyosu… usted no es Hyosuke y estoy seguro de no haberlo visto nunca en la mansión ¿Quién es?"

"me sorprendes mucho pequeño al darte cuenta de que no soy empleado de esta mansión, pero me temo que no puedo decirte mi nombre (aquel extraño hombre se empezó a acercar cada vez mas al pequeño el cual retrocedía pues podía sentir que había mucho peligro) pero a cambio te voy a llevar a mi guarida"

"yo no iré con usted a ningún lado" se dio vuelta para empezar a correr pero unas fuertes manos lo sujetaron impidiéndole la huida

"¿a donde crees que vas pequeño?" dijo el segundo hombre levanto al niño del suelo

"suélteme" el pequeño le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo así que su agresor le soltara pero cayo pesadamente al suelo, se levanto de un ágil salto, no por nada su padre Rei le había enseñado auto defensa y artes marciales a él, empezó a correr nuevamente y de nuevo uno de los hombres le detuvo, intento golpearlo para que le dejara ir pero el hombre logro esquivar el golpe y sujeto fuertemente al niño aprisionando todo su cuerpo impidiendo así que se pudiera mover

"de verdad que eres idiota como pudiste descuidarte tanto permitiendo que este mocoso te golpeara de ese modo"

"ya les dije que me soltaran además no iré a ningún lado con ustedes" trataba de zafarse del agarre que lo aprisionaba

El hombre se paro pesadamente del suelo aun recuperando el aire que perdió por culpa del golpe, tambaleándose se acerco al pequeño

"ese golpe me lo pagaras" el hombre levanto la mano para darle un golpe a Keishi pero este en lugar de cerrar los ojos esperando el golpe encaro a su agresor con una mirada tan fría como las que solía dar su padre Kai, después de todo él era un Hiwatari y como tal no mostraría debilidad, pero para fortuna del pequeño la mano del hombre se detuvo a la mitad de su trayectoria gracias a las palabras de la persona que lo sujetaba

"ni se te ocurra hacerlo a menos que quieras ser castigado, sabes que el jefe dijo que lo lleváramos sin un solo rasguño"

"te salvaste por ahora mocoso pero ya veré como cobrármela (luego de decir estas palabras al pequeño el corpulento sujeto vestido de negro se dirigió a su compañero), es hora de irnos" el hombre solo asintió

"les repito que no iré con ustedes así que SUELTENME"

"pues no te estamos pidiendo permiso tu vendrás con nosotros aunque no quieras"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"si Hyosuke vaya por Keishi" contesto Rei

Hyosuke iba hacer lo que Rei le pidió pero antes de que empezara a caminar un fuerte ruido llamo la atención de todos, el ruido fue producido por Kai quien había golpeado fuertemente la mesa con ambas manos todos lo miraron extrañados por dicha acción pero se extrañaron mas cuando este se paro de la silla tan bruscamente que esta se callo al suelo, lo siguiente que paso dejo a todos mas desconcertados pues Kai salio corriendo del comedor, sin perder tiempo Rei también se paro de su asiento seguido por Max, Takao, y Kyo y salieron tras de él, el resto de los presentes tardaron tiempo en reaccionar pero cuando lo hicieron también salieron tras los otros.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai corría lo más rápido que podía esquivando todos los obstáculos que había a su paso, la verdad no sabia a ciencia cierta por que lo hacia lo único que sabia era que un mal presentimiento lo había invadido en el comedor y cuando había peligro sus instintos nunca le habían fallaban y no tenían porque fallarle ahora, la otra cosa que sabia era que Keishi era el que estaba en peligro; Kai pudo ver que se acercaba a un área donde el corredor se dividía en tres caminos que llevaban a lugares totalmente distintos

(/diablos ahora ¿asía donde tengo que ir, tengo que tranquilizarme y seguir a mis instintos ellos nunca me han fallado (y así lo hizo cuando llego al lugar donde se hacían las ramificaciones siguió por el camino de la izquierda) este pasillo lleva asía el jardín, claro los jardines siempre han sido los lugares preferidos de Kei-chan, ya casi llego, la puerta asía el jardín ya esta cerca, solo medio metro mas/)

Kai cruzo la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta y busco con la mirada a su pequeño pero no lo vio por ningún lado esto alarmo mas a Kai, en esos momentos sus oídos captaron un sonido conocido pero extraño a la vez, dicho sonido era producido en el aire así que levanto la vista y pudo observar que un helicóptero era el responsable de dicho ruido, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al divisar la figura de su hijo arriba del aparato pero otro ruido llego a sus oídos

"KEISHI"

Kai volteo a ver a la persona que había gritado ese nombre y pudo ver a Rei parado junto a él, en sus ojos se veía el terror que sentía en esos momentos al ver a su hijo en el helicóptero

"PAPÁS" el niño seguía forcejeando para liberarse de los brazos que le mantenían prisionero

Varios hombres armados llegaron al jardín y apuntaron asía el helicóptero con el prepósito de matar a los intrusos

"BAJEN LAS ARMAS O EL NIÑO MUERE" dijo el hombre que mantenía cautivo al pequeño

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai quien solo hizo un movimiento para indicarle a su equipo de seguridad que hicieran lo que el extraño pedía y estos obedecieron guardando sus armas

"MALDITOS SERÁ MEJOR QUE DEVUELVAN A MI HIJO O SE ARREPENTIRAN PARA SIEMPRE" grito Kai

"SI QUIERE VOLVER A VER A SU HIJO CON VIDA SEÑOR HIWATARI TENDRÁ QUE VENIR POR ÉL"

"¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE?"

"YO NADA PERO UNA PERSONA QUE USTED CONOCE MUY BIEN QUIER CUMPLIR LA PROMESA QUE UN DÍA LE HIZO, Y ESPERO QUE SEPA A QUIEN ME REFIERO Y SI NO ES ASÍ SOLO LE PUEDO DAR UNA PISTA, ÉL SE ENCUENTRA ESCONDIDO EN EL QUE IBA A HACER SU HOGAR AQUÍ EN JAPÓN SEÑOR HIWATARI, Y TIENE QUE IR AHÍ SI QUIERE RECUPERAR AL NIÑO"

Kai no pudo hablar pues no podía creer que fuera posible que después de tanto tiempo esa persona regresara

"LO ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO Y NO TARDE O SINO NO PODRÉ ASEGURARLE EL VIENESTAR DE SU HIJO" el helicóptero se elevo mas y se alejo para dirigirse a su destino

"Keishi…" la voz de Rei era un susurro pues el nudo en su garganta y en su pecho le impedían hablar, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas sin que él pudiera evitarlo, sus piernas no tenían fuerzas así que callo pesadamente de rodillas al suelo, por su parte Kai parecía ausente, las lagrimas no se asomaban en sus hermosas orbes rojas pero su alma lloraba en silencio, la rabia y la impotencia lo empezaron a invadir así que reaccionando por fin se dirigió a Hyosuke

"que preparen el avión inmediatamente salgo en este mismo instante (Hyosuke asintió) ¡RÁPIDO MUEVETE! (ante semejante grito Hyosuke entro corriendo a la mansión para hablar al aeropuerto privado de su señor y dar la orden de que tuvieran listo todo para la salida de este)"

"yo también iré" dijo Rei mientras dificultosamente se ponía de pie

"es muy peligroso así que tú te quedaras aquí" dijo mientras que entre Max y él ayudaba a Rei a incorporarse por completo

"no me quedare aquí Kai Keishi también es mi hijo así que tengo todo el derecho y la obligación de ir para rescatarlo"

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	5. Capitulo 20: La isla

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 20: La isla

"es muy peligroso así que tú te quedaras aquí" dijo Kai mientras que entre Max y él ayudaba a Rei a incorporarse por completo

"no me quedare aquí Kai Keishi también es mi hijo así que tengo todo el derecho y la obligación de ir para rescatarlo" en su mirada se podría percibir una gran decisión y determinación a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, Kai al ver esto supo que no podría hacer nada para que Rei cambiar de opinión

"iras solo si prometes que no harás nada arriesgado y que obedecerás las ordenes que te de" Rei asintió

"notros también iremos" esto lo dijo Takao en un tono realmente serio raro en él, todos los chicos que estaban detrás de él también asintieron

"queremos ayudarlos a rescatar a Keishi" dijo Max

"gracias chicos pero no creo que…" empezó a decir Rei pero es interrumpido por Kai

"muy bien entonces que hacen allí parados tenemos que irnos ya" Rei volteo a verlo algo desconcertado pues Kai no era de las personas que aceptara ayuda pero no le dijo nada pues talvez Kai tenia un plan y los necesitaba a ellos

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Keishi fue llevado a un lugar sombrío y muy descuidado, daba la apariencia de haber permanecido abandonado por muchos años ya que este se encontraba en muy mal estado, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba por que la verdad es que nunca había quedado desabitado, los habitantes de ese lugar no hacían nada por mantenerlo en buen estado por fuera ya que no querían que sospecharan que durante todo ese tiempo ellos se habían estado refugiando allí, pero sin embargo su interior estaba en 'perfectas' condiciones.

Inmediatamente que el helicóptero aterrizo los dos hombres bajaron y se introdujeron en aquel edificio que causaba terror, el pequeño seguía forcejeando para liberarse, pero todos sus intentos eran inútiles ya que sus captores eran mucho mas fuertes que él, mas no se rendía tenia que seguir luchando hasta que ya no le quedaran fuerzas

Ese sitio era un verdadero laberinto, el olor que despedía era húmedo y desagradable los pasillos eran iluminados por tenues luces aunque esta iluminación solo era en pequeños tramos asiendo que la oscuridad dominara los corredores, habían caminado por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una gran habitación con muchas maquinas y aparatos había tres puertas una era por la que habían entrado, la siguiente estaba enfrente de ellos y la ultima se encontraba al lado derecho, las ultimas dos permanecían cerradas pero nadie se encontraba en ese lugar aparte de ellos tres, bueno al menos así fue hasta que la puerta que se encontraba enfrente de ellos se abrió mostrando una figura humana pero que estaba oculta por la oscuridad, la figura se acerco lentamente a ellos con cada paso que daba la luz que había en el cuarto iba permitiendo descubrir su cara, cuando el hombre llego a donde estaban ellos fijo su mirada en la del pequeño, en las orbes rojas-doradas se vio reflejado el horrible rostro de ese ser que lo miraba y le sonreía de forma perversa asiendo que el pequeño cuerpo de Keishi temblara a causa de miedo pero intento ocultarlo endureciendo su mirada

"¿a si que él es el hijo de Kai y Rei?"

"así es señor"

"además le podemos asegurar que todo salio según lo planeado" concluyo el segundo sujeto

"mis papás vendrán por mi, así que si no quieren salir lastimados será mejor que me dejen ir"

"para tu información pequeño no le tengo miedo a tus padres ya que ellos no me podrán hacer nada mientras te tenga a ti en mi poder, y que vengan es precisamente lo que quiero (dirigió una de sus manos para tocar la mejilla de Keishi pero este apenas sintió la áspera piel desvió su rostro para evitar el contacto y después miro con desprecio a ese sujeto y gruño un poco abriendo la boca mostrando sus colmillos) si definitivamente eres hijo de esos dos (regreso su mano a un costado de su cuerpo y luego se dirigió a los dos hombres) encierren al pequeño y preparen todo para el recibimiento de nuestros invitados, ya que no deben tardar en llegar"

"si señor"

El hombre dio media y regreso a la habitación de la cual había salido una vez adentro de ella la puerta se volvió a cerrar, los hombres al no ver mas a su jefe se dirigieron a la puerta que se encontraba a la derecha y después de abrirla aventaron al pequeño adentro de la habitación, Keishi cayo pesadamente, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo perturbo un poco asiendo que no pudiera pararse de inmediato y cuando logro hacerlo la puerta ya había sido cerrada, la oscuridad era absoluta en ese cuarto pero eso no era ningún problema para él ya que tenia la habilidad de poder ver perfectamente en ese tipo de ambiente, recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación pero esta estaba totalmente vacía, el miedo y la incertidumbre se empezaron a apoderar de él, camino hacia una esquina del cuarto y se sentó lentamente flexionando sus rodillas hasta que estas quedaron pegadas en su pecho luego las abrazo recargado su cabeza en ellas y empezó a dejar que silenciosas lagrimas abandonaran sus ojos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se pusieron en marcha solo las mujeres y los niños se habían quedado en la mansión pues no querían ponerlos en peligro, no tardaron ni 10 minutos para que llegaran al aeropuerto privado de la familia Hiwatari.

Subieron a un avión o eso parecía ya que este era de menor tamaño aun así era lo suficientemente grande para que todos cupieran.

"¿a donde los llevo señor?" pregunto el piloto

"a estas coordenadas (dijo Kai entregándoselas escritas en un trozo de hoja) y mas vale que lleguemos ahí en menos de 15 minutos entendió"

"no se preocupe señor iré lo mas rápido posible"

El motor ya se encontraba encendido por lo cual el piloto despego de inmediato, Kyo se asombro al ver la velocidad a la que iban y es que un avión normal no era tan rápido, lo que Kyo no sabia es que ese no era un avión sino una nave especialmente diseñada para volar a gran velocidad, la verdad este no era el modelo mas rápido con el que Kai contaba pero en el mas rápido solo cabían dos personas aparte del piloto así que no tuvo mas opción que utilizar el modelo en el que iban.

(/soy un estupido como es que me pude haber olvidado de él y de su maldita promesa esto es inconcebible /) Kai ante su impotencia y la rabia que lo invadía apretó mas fuerte sus puños los cuales ya tenían los nudillos completamente blancos y ahora que había aplicado mas fuerza ocasiono que sus uñas se enterraran en su piel asiendo que delgadas líneas de sangre corrieran por sus brazos, dejo de ejercer tanta fuerza cuando sintió una suave piel sobre sus lastimadas manos, era Rei quien lo veía preocupado al ver la sangre correr por tan blanca piel

"tranquilízate o te lastimaras mas" saco un pañuelo y con mucho cuidado limpio la sangre, por suerte las heridas no fueron profundas y estas dejaron de sangrar rápido

"Rei te prometo que todo estará bien, yo no permitiré que nada malo le pase a Keishi o a ti"

"lo se" tanto su voz como su mirada se apreciaban tristes y angustiadas Kai tomo delicadamente la mano de Rei entre la suya para hacerle sentir mejor, hubiera deseado abrasarle en esos momentos pero no podía pues había demasiadas personas observándolos

"¿y hacia donde nos dirigimos?" pregunto Ozuma

"a una isla" fue la seca respuesta de Kai

"pero según el mapa no hay ninguna cerca de aquí, la mas cercana queda a media hora con esta velocidad" puntualizo Kyo

"es cierto pero a la isla a la que nos dirigimos no aparece en los mapas"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" cuestiono Lee

"porque es una isla artificial creada por mi abuelo hace muchos años atrás"

"gracias por dejarnos venir Kai te prometo que no estorbaremos y que seremos de gran ayuda" dijo Max

"eso espero" (contesto Kai casi en un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Max el cual se encontraba sentado atrás de Rei y Kai lo escuchara) (/odio admitirlo pero realmente necesito la ayuda de todos ellos para que Rei y Keishi salgan a salvo de ese maldito lugar, ya que…/)

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el piloto de la nave

"señor llegaremos en 5 minutos"

Kai solo asintió, la furia al igual que la preocupación y el miedo en sus ojos aumento considerablemente pero en ningún momento aumento la fuerza con la que tomaba la mano de Rei, todos (a excepción de Kai) miraron por las ventanas para poder ver la isla en la cual iban a arribar, como lo había dicho el piloto tardaron 5 minutos para llegar a su destino la nave aterrizo sin ningún problemas pues la isla contaba con una pista de aterrizaje que aunque se encontraba en mal estado aun servia para su propósito.

Todos se encontraban fuera del 'avión' miraban asombrados la estructura arquitectónica que se levantaban frente a ellos y no era precisamente por su belleza sino por su aterradora apariencia, es mas por su estado parecía que esta se derrumbaría en cualquier momento, un silencio incomodo invadió a los presentes nadie se movió ni articulaba frase alguna ya que se encontraban totalmente paralizados.

(/a llegado la hora de volver a vernos frente a frente y esta será la ultima vez que esto pase/) Kai giro a su lado izquierdo que era donde se encontraba Rei, lo tomo delicadamente por los hombros y le beso, Rei al principio no contesto el beso pues entro momentáneamente en shock porque Kai nunca le había besado frente a otras personas pero en cuanto salio de ese estado respondió aquel gesto

(/se que Kai también tiene mucho miedo como yo pero se muestra fuerte para darme fuerzas a mi/) los presentes también se habían sorprendido de que Kai hubiera besado a Rei, pues en todo el tiempo que habían estado en la mansión este no mostró la mas mínima muestra de cariño a Rei, cuando el beso termino Kai se separo lentamente

"todo estará bien, tu y Keishi estarán bien te lo prometo (aunque ya se lo había dicho arriba de la nave sintió la necesidad de repetírselo para que Rei se tranquilizara) y sabes que lo que un Hiwatari promete siempre lo cumple (Rei asintió, luego se dirigió al resto de los presentes), el lugar puede estar lleno de trampas ustedes irán a tras de mi y no tocaran nada ya que podrían activar alguna de ellas, obedecerán todas mis instrucciones sin reclamar y por ultimo no separen del grupo ya que se pueden perder y si eso sucede no iremos a buscarlos entendieron (todos asintieron) muy bien entonces vamos"

Kai fue el primero en caminar seguido por Rei y el resto de su equipo los Blade Breakers y por ultimo todos los demás, atravesaron la puerta principal la cual era de metal muy pesado y se encontraba totalmente oxidada, el lugar se encontraba en total penumbra y conforme iban avanzando la oscuridad se intensificaba, Kai miraba fijamente al frente y en especial al piso y a las paredes buscando cualquier cosa sospechosa, manteniendo todos su sentidos alerta.

Conocía ese lugar, no totalmente pero si lo suficiente para no perderse y poder llegar sin muchos problemas a la sala principal donde debería estar aquella persona.

"Kai me podrías decir ¿Quién es él que esta detrás de todo esto?" dijo Takao haciendo la pregunta de la duda que todos los presentes tenían incluso Rei

"el maldito demente que planeo esto es… AL SUELO AHORA (todos obedecieron a Kai justo a tiempo para no ser alcanzado por las filosas aspas de los beyblades que les habían sido arrojados por unos lanzadores que habían salido de las paredes justo a la mitad de este) no se muevan ni un centímetro, esos aparatos reaccionan con el movimiento" comprobaron que lo que Kai había dicho era cierto pues no les fueron disparados mas beyblades

"¿Ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Michael

"no podemos hacer nada si nos movemos no podremos ponernos a salvo ya que esos lanzadores están a lo largo de todo este pasillo y no sabemos si también en los demás" contesto Kyo

"pero tenemos que hacer algo no podemos quedarnos aquí nada mas" expreso Max

"yo digo que si nos atacan nosotros tenemos que hacer lo mismo" fue el punto de vista de Takao

"¿pero como? si utilizan sus blades serán destrozados por las filosas aspas que tienen los otros" puntualizo Kyo

"al menos tenemos que intentarlo" contesto Ozuma

"ustedes no harán nada, Kyo tiene razón estos lanzadores se encuentran en un perímetro de por lo menos 20 pasillos, la única forma de poder seguir avanzando es desactivarlos" dijo Kai

"¿pero como lo haremos?" cuestiono Rei

"ya les dije ustedes no harán nada, yo seré el que me encargue de esto"

"yo te quiero ayudar"

"NO y es una orden Rei"

"pero tu no podrás hacerlo solo" señalo Max

"es cierto además ¿como los desactivaras?" dijo Takao

"ustedes no se preocupen por eso yo se lo que hago, pero pase lo que pase ustedes no deben de moverse de sus lugares y esta también es una orden" con mucho cuidado para no activar los sensores de movimiento llevo una mano a su bolsillo después de eso no se movió mas ya que tenia que concentrarse pues cualquier mínimo error podría costarle incluso la vida, lo siguiente paso muy rápido incluso para los presentes

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	6. Capitulo 21: Prométemelo

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 21: Prométemelo

Con mucho cuidado para no activar los sensores de movimiento llevo una mano a su bolsillo después de eso no se movió mas ya que tenia que concentrarse pues cualquier mínimo error podría costarle incluso la vida, lo siguiente paso muy rápido para los presentes, Kai saco de su bolsillo un lanzador y un blade (pero este no era Dranzer), el cual lanzo con un rápido movimiento parándose al mismo tiempo para evitar los blades que le fueron arrojados por haberse movido quedando estos encajados en el lugar donde el había estado, esto horrorizo a Rei ya que si un blade de esos alcanzara a Kai quedaría muy herido pues las aspas median cada una aproximadamente 10 cm, muy pronto Kai desapareció de la vista de Rei y de los demás que permanecían inmóviles.

Él había lanzado el blade para poder contar con unos pocos segundos para moverse, pues los lanzadores primero le disparaban al beyblade color plata con verde olivo (que solo se dedicaba a tratar de esquivarlos sin atacar pues no tendría oportunidad contra las filosas hojas de metal de los otros) asiendo que los lanzadores tardaran un poco en detectar el movimiento de Kai, el cual debía de moverse lo mas rápido posible para no ser alcanzado por los blades enemigos y poder así llegar a su objetivo que por desgracia aun no encontraba

(/maldición tengo que encontrarlo rápido, por fin allí esta (del bolsillo de su pantalón saco a Dranzer y lo coloco en el lanzador), muy bien Dranzer ahora es tu turno/) sin dejar de correr lo lanzo en dirección al techo en el cual se encontraba una reja la cual Dranzer destruyo, en el momento en que pasaba justo debajo de aquel orificio Kai salto para entrar en el, lográndolo justo a tiempo para evitar el ataque que había sido dirigido a él, en el pasillo solo había quedado el blade plativerde el cual fue destruido completamente por los otros blades; Kai había llegar al conducto de aire y una vez allí pudo tomar un pequeño descanso y poder recuperar el aliento, tomo a Dranzer el cual giraba aun lado de él

(/bien hecho amigo/) en su rostro apareció una pequeña sonrisa guardo a Dranzer y después agudizo su sentido de audición para darse cuenta de que todo permanecía en total silencio haciendo que su sospecha fuera confirmada el blade que lanzo había sido destruido; ese blade lo traía consigo pues se lo pensaba regalar a Keishi después del desayuno, era uno mas para la colección del pequeño pues él ya tenia mas de 30 blades con diferentes características unos eran mas pesados que otros o tenían algo que dificultaban su manejo y estos le servían para sus entrenamientos, otros en cambio eran los mejores que existían en el mundo pues eran los mas veloces, resistentes y con los ataques mas potentes, pero el preferido de Keishi y del cual nunca se separaba era el blade negro con violeta que había sido el primero que Kai le había regalado y que a pesar del tiempo se mantenía en magnifico estado

El descanso de Kai no duro ni un minuto ya que no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo pues aun tenia que desactivar los lanzadores para regresar por los demás y poder seguir avanzando, también tenía otra opción desactivar los lanzadores pero no regresar por los demás e ir él solo hasta la sala principal rescatar a Keishi para después volver con los demás y marcharse de ese lugar, aunque estaba realmente tentado a realizar la segunda opción sabia que Rei se preocuparía aun mas y eso era algo que no quería que pasara además si se llegaba a desesperar era capas de hacer una locura y poner su vida en peligro, no definitivamente no podía realizar esa opción así que tendría que llevar acabo la primera, con su objetivo claro se puso en marcha con mucho cuidado ya que no dudaba que en el conducto de aire también hubiera trampas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei y los demás seguían sin moverse en el piso ya habían pasado casi diez minutos y Kai aun no regresaba eso tenia a todos preocupados

"ya se tardo mucho talvez le paso algo malo"

"¡como se te ocurre decir eso Takao!" le regaño Max

"solo era una suposición no te enojes"

"¿que clase de suposición es esa? en estos momentos debemos ser muy positivos" comento Ozuma

"se que debemos ser positivos ¿pero y si no regresa?"

"tu también vas a empezar con el pesimismo Kyo, será mejor que todos nos tranquilicemos además no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar" respondí Michael

(/yo se que él va a regresar, él tiene que regresar… ¡hay! la angustia me están matando y si Kai no llega en 5 minutos iré a buscarlo/) Rei mantenía la vista al frente viendo el pasillo por el que Kai había desaparecido y fue cuando aprecio que algo se movía en las sombras

"ya pueden levantarse"

"¡Kai! (Rei fue el primero en levantarse y corrió hacia donde este se encontraba) estas bien (él asintió pero aun así Rei lo miro de arriba a bajo para verificar que esto fuera cierto, tanto en la ropa de Kai como en su piel se apreciaban ligeros cortes pero ninguno de gravedad todos eran superficiales, ante esto Rei suspiro de alivio) menos mal"

Takao abrió la boca para empezar con sus reclamos pero Kai no le permitió decir una sola palabra

"no hay tiempo que perder así que sigamos" y dicho esto empezó a caminar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(/sabia que saldrías victorioso con los lanzadores mí querido Kai pero la próxima prueba no la pasaras con éxito/) pensó el sujeto que había planeado todo aquello mientras se encontraba viendo todo a través de las pantallas de los monitores del equipo de vigilancia del lugar

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Siguieron caminando y cuando atravesaron el umbral de una puerta esta se cerró provocando un gran estruendo asiendo que todos (excepto Kai) brincaran del susto, el lugar obscureció aun mas reduciendo grandemente la visibilidad que de por si ya era muy poca

(/Maldición ya no puedo ver nada/) pensó Kai

Rei se acerco más a Kai y le hablo en un susurro

"esta demasiado oscuro así que no puedes ver ¿verdad? (no espero que este le contestara) pero yo si veo perfectamente, así que yo seré tus ojos te iré diciendo que hay enfrente y tu dices por donde debemos ir" él quería ayudar porque se sentía solo un estorbo pues Kai no le permitía hacer nada aunque también sabia que esa no era la intención de su fénix ya que este solo quería protegerlo de todo peligro, pero había llegado la oportunidad que esperaba para sentirse útil

"tienes pero quiero que no te separes de mi lado y que estés al pendiente de cualquier movimiento" respondió en el mismo tono con el que el neko le había hablado

"¡hey chicos! No se ustedes pero yo no veo absolutamente nada" exclamo Takao

"yo tampoco puedo ver nada" como Max sabia que Takao estaba a su lado se acerco mas a él para aferrarse al brazo de este

"¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Qué vamos hacer si no podemos ver?" pregunto Dunga

"estamos apunto de llegar al segundo nivel y lo que vamos hacer es seguir adelante así que no se separen" ordeno Kai

"¿Cuántos niveles mas tenemos que pasar para llegar a nuestro destino?" cuestiono Kyo

"tenemos que llegar al tercer nivel, bien será mejor empezar a movernos"

Empezaron a caminar unos se habían tomado de las manos mientras otros lo hacían de la ropa del que tenían enfrente y esto lo hacían para no perderse, Kai tuvo que soportar que Max se aferraba a su playera esto lo soporto porque consideraba al rubio como su hermano menor, después de Rei era a Max al que le tenia mas confianza (una prueba de ello era que fue al primero en contarle que él estaba enamorado de Rei), después estaban Kyo y Hiromi y por ultimo Takao esto no significaba que por ser el ultimo Kai no lo consideraba como un amigo todo lo contrario, solo que él sabia que el moreno tenia una gran boca y era de las personas que no podían guardar un secretos por mas de 5 minutos pero también sabia que podía contar con él en cualquier situación.

Como habían acordado Rei le iba diciendo a Kai lo que se encontraba frente a ellos y este le indicaba por donde seguir, no habían caminado mucho cuando llegaron hasta unas escaleras las cuales Kai indico que debían bajarlas

"¿Por qué estamos bajando? creí que dijiste que debíamos llegar al segundo nivel" expreso Kyo

"así es vamos al segundo nivel subterráneo, no aun segundo piso del edificio"

En cuanto dieron vuelta en la esquina del pasillo la oscuridad fue disipada un poco ya que a lo lejos se podía apreciar una tenue luz, cuando llegaron hasta ese lugar se dieron cuenta de que la luz era proporcionada por una antorcha que se encontraba en la pared de un enorme cuarto el cual daba el aspecto de ser una bodega o alguna clase de sótano pero vació.

"creo que este no era el camino Kai" dijo Takao siendo apoyado por Lee

"esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo Takao será mejor llevarnos la antorcha para guiarnos mejor en la oscuridad"

"buena idea regresemos" contesto Ozuma

"ustedes hagan lo que quieran yo seguiré" Kai empezó a caminar al interior de la bodega mientras los otros seguían parados a la entrada de esta

"no hay ninguna salida adonde piensas ir" dijo Kyo pero Kai no le hizo caso alguno

Rei también empezó a caminar hasta quedar al lado del fénix, los otros le siguieron pues solo Kai sabia lo que estaba haciendo, justo cuando Kai y Rei llegaron al centro de la bodega los sentidos de Kai se activaron haciéndole saber que estaban en peligro

"¡CUIDADO!" grito Kai mientras empujaba al neko lejos de él quitándose al mismo tiempo de ese lugar para evitar que una gran viga de metal les cayera encima, los otros que estaban mas atrás que ellos también saltaron lejos de ese lugar, una gran nube de polvo se levanto a causa de la caída de la viga ocasionando que todos empezaran a toser y tuvieran que cerrar los ojos, pero esto no impidió a Kai levantarse del suelo y con gran dificultad busco la figura del neko que yacía en el piso a unos dos metros de donde él se encontraba, camino hacia Rei pero cuando casi había llegado para ver si su gatito estaba bien este desapareció de su vista, un agujero se había abierto justo debajo de Rei el cual cayo a este pero no en su totalidad ya que una fuerte mano lo sostenía

"¡Kai!"

"sujétate fuerte Rei te ayudare a salir" empezó a jalar al neko para sacarlo de ahí pero en ese momento sintió un fuerte golpe que ocasiono que soltara la mano de su amado y que lo alejo un metro de aquel hoyo, no sabia que había pasado solo escucho el grito de Rei

"¡KAAAIIIIIIIII!"

"Rei" apenas pudo decir el nombre pues no tenia aire y sentía un terrible dolor en costado derecho, se levanto inmediatamente aturdido y tambaleándose para ir por el neko pero era demasiado tarde la compuerta que se encontraba en el piso se había cerrado y ya no había rastro alguno de Rei (/no, no puede ser primero Keishi y luego Rei esto no puede estar pasando/) apretó fuertemente los puños y los dientes ante su gran frustración, si en esos momentos tuviera a ese maldito en frente lo destrozaría en ese instante con sus propias manos, estaba enojado, no, enojado no era la palabra, estaba furioso y si ese desgraciado se atrevía a tocar un solo cabello de alguno los dos sabría quien era Kai Hiwatari; Kai tenia fija su vista en el piso por donde había desaparecido Rei

"creo señor que acaba de perder un gato no es cierto (lo dijo el primer Hombre en tono burlón asiendo su aparición entre la nube de polvo, detrás de él se encontraba su compañero) además déjame decirle que usted es resistente creí que con el golpe que le había dado iba a quedar inconsciente"

"pues yo creo que quiere otro par (halo el segundo sujeto, su tono también era burlón al igual que el otro, Kai volteo a verlos con una furia incontenible destellando en sus ojos rubís), ja ya veo de donde saco la mirada ese mocoso"

Con todas sus fuerzas Kai se lanzo hacia esos dos sujetos arrojándolos fuertemente contra la pared recibiendo el mayor daño el segundo hombre el cual quedo aprisionado entre la pared y su compañero además de haberse golpeado la cabeza al chocar con la pared quedando inconsciente en ese mismo instante, los dos después del fuerte impacto cayeron al piso el primero que aun seguía consiente quiso ponerse de pie pero Kai se lo impidió, se agacho un poco para quedar frente a frente con aquel hombre y luego lo tomo por el cuello de su traje apretándolo tan fuerte que estaba ahorcando a ese sujeto.

"si quieres seguir vivo dime ¿Dónde los tienen?"

"ja... no te diré nunca en donde están lo único que te puedo decir es que él ya los tiene en su poder"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keishi se encontraba aun en el rincón de aquel cuarto ya no lloraba pero aun se sentía asustado, él sabia que no debía darse por vencido ya que sus padres irían a rescatarlo pronto, en esos momentos un ruido llego a sus oídos con la vista busco el lugar donde este se originaba pudo observar que del techo de la habitación se abría una puerta y algo caía de esta, era algo grande y había hecho un especie de gruñido al caer, después vio como se empezaba a mover tratando de pararse y fue cuando reconoció aquella figura

"¡PAPI!" corrió hacia él

"¿Keishi? (Rei volteo hacia atrás ya que de ese lugar provenía el sonido y pudo ver a Keishi corriendo hacia él, abrió los brazos para recibir a su pequeño mientras que una gran sonrisa se formaba en su rostro) ¡Keishi! Mi pequeño" lo abrazo fuertemente pero a la vez delicadamente para no lastimarlo, la preocupación y la angustia desaparecieron al tener a su hijo en sus brazos y saber que estaba bien

"papi tenia miedo"

"lo se, pero ya todo esta bien"

"¿y como saldremos? Yo ya intente abrir la puerta con mi blade pero no pude hacerle ni un rasguño"

"no te preocupes papá Kai nos sacara de aquí ya lo veras, solo tenemos que esperar a que él venga por nosotros" claro que Rei no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados trataría de abrir la puerta con ayuda de Driger pero sabia que si no lo lograba no tendría de que preocuparse ya que Kai los rescataría

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"te dije mi estimado Kai que no saldrías victorioso de esta prueba, ahora Rei también esta en mis manos, solo faltas tu" la torcida sonrisa en el rostro de aquel sujeto creció mas

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El hombre trato de golpear a Kai para quitárselo de encima pero su golpe fue detenido por la mano de Kai que se encontraba libre, dejo se sujetar al hombre por el cuello y le golpeo fuerte el rostro provocando que este sangrara de la boca y nariz, luego le dio un golpe en la boca del estomago sacándole todo el aire y dejándolo inconciente pero eso no era suficiente para Kai esos dos hombres debían pagar caro su osadía por haberse atrevido a meterse con las dos personas que él amaba, así que siguió golpeando a los dos tipos que se encontraban en el suelo hasta que unas manos le detuvieron

"basta Kai vas a matarlos" dijo Kane

"es lo menos que esos desgraciados se merecen así que suéltenme" Kai trataba de librarse del agarre que le impedía seguir golpeando a esos tipos

"cálmate Kai no lograras nado con golpearlos" Takao lo sujetaba de la cintura junto con Max mientras los otros le agarraban de las manos y brazos para tratar de controlarlo

"Takao tiene razón Kai en vez de golpearlos deberíamos ir a buscar a Rei y a Keishi" por fin Kai pareció reaccionar ante las palabras dichas por Max, dejo de forcejear lo que fue un alivio para los que lo sujetaban pues no sabían por cuanto tiempo serian capaz de controlarlo, al ver que ya se había calmado todos lo soltaron, Kai se alejo un poco de ese lugar para recuperar la compostura

"¿y ahora que asemos con esos dos?" pregunto Kyo

"no creo que nos molesten mas pues con la paliza que les dio Kai dudo mucho que puedan moverse" señalo Ozuma

"es cierto pero no podemos confiarnos" expreso Michael

"que les parece si los amarramos con esta cuerda" dijo Kevin mientras trataba de quitar una cuerda que se hallaba amarrada en la viga que les había caído

"me parece buena idea" dijo Takao y así entre todos ayudaron para hacer lo que habían dicho

"¿te sientes mejor?" Max se había acercado a Kai mientras los chicos se encargaban de amarrar a los tipos inconcientes

"Max quiero pedirte un favor"

"claro Kai el que quieras"

"quiero que me prometas que cuando Rei y Keishi estén libres te encargaras de llevártelos a ellos y los demás chicos de regreso a la mansión y me dejen aquí para arreglar cuentas con ese maldito, después de todo al que quiere es a mi, en cuanto lleguen a la mansión dile a Hyosuke que venga a recogerme pero no quiero que nadie mas venga o se quede entendiste"

"pe… ¿pero?" la petición de Kai había desconcertado a Max

"promete que lo harás Max, por favor prométemelo"

"esta bien Kai te lo prometo"

"gracias" se alejo de ahí para buscar algo (/te juro que te matare con mis propias manos si les haces daño Boris, te lo juro/)

Continuara…

Bueno ahora ya saben que Boris es quien esta atrás de todo esto, la verdad es que esto lo pensaba decir en otra situación mas adelante pero el capitulo se alargo mas de lo pensado y como ya había dicho en el capitulo anterior que en este capitulo diría quien era el responsable de todo pues aquí esta para que vean que siempre cumplo lo que les prometo, bueno después de esta pequeña aclaración responderé los reviews los cuales agradezco de todo corazón

**Sandy Kon: **no te preocupes y me alegra de que te allá gustado el capitulo 19 y 20 espero que este también te guste

**La LoKa KeLLy: **si la verdad es que los reviews ayudan mucho cuando uno esta escribiendo un fic pues te dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo, espero no haberme demorado mucho para subir el capitulo pero aquí esta espero que te guste

**serenity chan01: **no te preocupes ya que no fue tu culpa y lo bueno es que ya pudiste mandar reviews, te diré que para nada se me hizo largo tu review y sobre todo me gusto mucho, sobre que Kai le hubiera dicho a Rei que fue Mariah quien ocasiono su perturbación no lo hice y muy pronto veras porque: D, si soy mala verdad al hacerles eso justo cuando estaban tan felices pero te prometo (y ya comprobé que lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo) que obtendrán su recompensa pues después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma, bueno ya vez que Boris es el responsable de lo que esta ocurriendo espero haber coincidido contigo en tus sospechas y tienes toda la razón fue un error haberse metido con ellos y sobre todo con Kai quien hará hasta lo imposible por que Rei y Keishi estén sanos y a salvo, quiero agradecerte mucho por lo que dices de mi y de mi fic de verdad me siento alagada gracias

**mchoco: **que bueno que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y si Kai parece militar: P, la verdad después de leer el review de Asuka-Hao me sentí en verdad tentada a hacer lo de la corcholata hubiera sido bueno pero después de analizarlo pues tendría sus inconvenientes, y ahora tu me dejaste en el suspenso a mi que era lo que me ibas a contar no seas mala y dímelo por fis

**remsie: **comolo prometido es deuda en este capitulo dije quien era el culpable de todo y como vez si pertenece a la serie, sabes necesitaba a un malo y quien mejor que Boris para serlo (talvez este muy choteado que él sea el malo de la historia pero lo escogí por varias razones las cuales sabrás mas adelante), bueno las reacciones de Kai si pueden sorprender un poco y mas siendo como es pero yo digo que cuando sientes que hay peligro haces cosas que tal vez nunca harías y mas si los que están en peligro son las personas que mas amas en el mundo

**Athena Oscura: **privet amiga claro que recibí tu contestación y te prometo que cuando pueda entrare a chatear contigo y también te prometo que cuando escribas y publiques tus fics los leeré hasta el final y te dejare muchos reviews, vamos anímate hacerlo sabes yo tampoco me animaba a hacerlo pero gracias a mchoco lo hice y me a servido de mucho sobre todo para distraerme y dejar aun lado las preocupaciones, bueno espero que la historia te siga gustando

**Asuka-Hao: **como le dije a mchoco me sentí en verdad tentada a hacer lo de la corcholata hubiera sido bueno pero después de analizarlo pues tendría sus inconvenientes y decidí dejarlo como lo había planeado, pasando a otra cosa ¡YUPI! Tu hermano me dejo un chocolate ¡SIIIIII! Ahora el problema es como me lo voy a comer ToT, ya se tu te lo comes por mi OK bueno nos vemos pronto

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Capitulo 22: Trato

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola **siento mucho el retraso pero como ya les había dicho mi hermana esta ocupando la computadora para hacer su tesis y esto ocasiono que no tuviera casi nada de tiempo para escribir el capitulo pero por fin lo termine aunque también para colmo de males ayer que trate de subirlo tuve problemas para con el Internet y este no me dejo conectarme a ninguna pagina pero en fin aquí estoy de vuelta, **antes de que empiecen a leer este capitulo** quiero recordarles que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas y las que he hecho y que seguiré cumpliendo son:

1.-A Rei y a Keishi no les pasara nada malo

2.-Pase lo que pase Kai y Rei estarán juntos y vivirán muy felices

Así que no se preocupen por lo que pase en este capitulo OK, bueno ahora si los dejo para que lo lean

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 22: Trato

(/te volviste débil mi querido Kai, yo te había advertido que el amor y la amistad serian tu debilidad y tu destrucción pero no me hiciste caso y ahora pagaras las consecuencias; todos los años de duro y arduo entrenamiento los tiraste a la basura, yo te enseñe la manera de ser indestructible de ser el mejor de todos en todo ¿y como me lo agradeciste? traicionándome y cambiándome por unos mocosos a los que llamaste amigos y que no son mas que un estorbo para que puedas mostrar tu grandeza, te ofrecí el poder de Black Dranzer y lo rechazaste, rechazaste el poder de dominar y doblegar a todo el mundo, claro que eso solo iba a ser posible conmigo porque si ya se te olvido tu eres mío Kai y siempre será así quieras o no tu me perteneces, tu abuelo te entrego a mi el día en que te llevo a la abadía, y a llegado la hora de que regreses a mi, hoy es el día en que cumpliré la promesa que te hice cuando te atreviste a darme la espalda, hoy es el día mi querido Kai/) pensaba Boris

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai empezó a buscar algo en aquella bodega mientras sus amigos se encargaban de amarrar y amordazar a los dos sujetos golpeados e inconscientes, su expresión volvió a ser seria y a no mostrar emoción alguna, le había costado trabajo tratar de calmarse pero sabia que no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza en ese momento pues ahora mas que nunca debía ser calculador y pensar bien las cosas ya que la vida de las dos personas que mas amaba estaban en peligro y todo por su culpa.

"creo que ya se calmo por completo" dijo Kyo mientras lo veía de reojo para comprobar el estado de su amigo

"eso parece (en esos momentos Max se acercaba después de haber sostenido una breve conversación con Kai así que Takao decide hacerle una pregunta), ¿esta bien?"

"no creo que este del todo bien pero ya se tranquilizo, aunque todavía se ve muy preocupado, nunca lo había visto en ese estado"

"creo que estaría igual o peor que él si fuera yo quien se encontrara en esa situación" exclamo Kane

"ahora mas que nunca necesita nuestro apoyo" dijo Kyo

"por cierto Max ¿de que hablaban?" pregunto Takao

"pues…"

"dejen de estar perdiendo el tiempo platicando debemos seguir" dijo Kai a lo que todos sintieron y se dirigieron a donde Kai se encontraba cuando estuvieron cerca pudieron ver que al lado de este se encontraba un agujero en la pared el cual conducía a un pasillo, Kai empezó a caminar por el pasillo seguido por los demás, Kane había tomado la antorcha que se hallaba en la bodega y gracias a ella tenían la suficiente luz para ver lo que había en el camino

Como en la ocasión anterior tenían que bajar unas escaleras lo que significaba que el tercer y último nivel se encontraba muy cerca, Kai iba tres metros adelante del grupo por que no quería hablar con nadie además no debía de tener ninguna distracción por si había otra trampa

(/ya no falta mucho para llegar/) fue el pensamiento de Kai

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras se encontraba una puerta sabia que después de cruzarla estaría en el tercer nivel y eso significaba que pronto llegaría a donde Boris se encontraba, así que se pego un poco mas a la pared de la izquierda discretamente para que los demás no se dieran cuenta y después de cruzar el lumbral de la entrada apretó un botón para cerrar la puerta, cuando sus amigos vieron que la puerta se estaba cerrando corrieron para tratar de cruzar pero no lo lograron, solo escucharon la voz de Kai antes de que esta se cerrara por completo

"no se muevan de ahí esperen a que abra la puerta"

Después todo quedo en absoluto silencio

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ahora Kai se encontraba en el tercer nivel pero antes de seguir avanzando debía de volver a acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad aunque esto no seria de gran ayuda ya que el lugar estaba en total penumbra y no podría ver que había delante de él pero esto no le importo tenia seguir para poder rescatar a Rei y a Keishi solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde, no oía ningún ruido ni siquiera el de sus amigos que seguro estarían armando un escándalo detrás de aquella puerta y también sabia que cualquier ruido que se produjera en el pasillo en el que él se encontraba sus amigos serian incapaces de escucharlo pues Kai sabia perfectamente que esto era debido a que aquellas puertas y paredes eran tan gruesas y resistentes que impedían traspasar el sonido y también eran casi imposible de romper o perforar.

Una vez que sus ojos se volvieron a acostumbrar a la oscuridad que imperaba en aquel sitio siguió caminando, no podía ver prácticamente nada pero sabia que estaba muy cerca de su objetivo, su paso era firme y decidido nada lo detendría o al menos eso pensó ya que un ruido hizo que se detuviera abruptamente

"sabia que llegarías hasta aquí" dijo Boris

"eres un maldito"

"tus palabras me hieren mucho mi estimado Kai" dijo en tono sarcástico

"te juro que si les as hecho algo te matare"

"no te preocupes no les he hecho nada AUN pero de ti depende que sigan sanos y a salvo, sabes muy bien que es lo que quiero de ti así solo tienes que dármelo"

"tienes que prometer que dejaras que Rei, mi hijo y todos mis amigos se vayan de esta maldita isla y que ni tu ni ninguno de tus cómplices harán nada para evitar que ellos regresen a la mansión a salvo y sin un solo rasguño" Kai sabia que cuando ellos llegaran la mansión estarían completamente a salvo pues había ordenado cuadruplicar la seguridad y el maldito de Boris no tendría oportunidad de acercárseles nuevamente y en cuanto volvieran a Rusia no tendrían que volver a preocuparse por ese desgraciado ya que ahí contaban con mas seguridad todavía

"mi querido Kai no estas en condiciones de establecer dichas demandas yo soy él único que tiene derecho a exigir que se cumpla lo que quiero, no tu"

"eso no es cierto Boris si no me prometes que cumplirás mis condiciones no obtendrás lo que tanto quieres ni aunque les hagas daño a ellos, lo único que obtendrías de mi si los dañaras seria tu muerte la cual te juro será lenta y dolorosa, así que como vez estoy en todo mi derecho a exigir que se cumplan mis demandas si en verdad quieres que te de lo que deseas" tenia que asegurarse que nada malo le pasara a Rei y a Keishi no importaba el precio que tenia que pagar con tal de que ellos estuvieran a salvo

"esta bien este es el trato: yo prometo que dejare que liberes a los dos, ya que ellos no son los que me interesan solo los utilice para atraerte a mi, y que todos absolutamente todos ellos se vayan de esta isla para que regresen a tu mansión y claro también que ni yo ni ninguno de mis cómplices evitaremos que lleguen sanos y a salvo a su destino, pero a cambio tu me debes de prometer que me darás lo que deseo, que me darás el placer mas grande de mi vida, que dices ¿aceptas?"

"si" dijo firmemente y con absoluta decisión

"pues bien creo que tenemos un trato, lo que quieres se encuentra en la siguiente habitación detrás de la puerta de la derecha, así que adelante ve por ellos" al terminar de decir esto las luces del pasillo se encendieron, Kai tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un instante ya que la luz había lastimo sus orbes rubís, una vez que la luz ya no le lastimaba emprendió de nuevo el camino

Frente a él solo se encontraba un pasillo completamente vació y que doblaba a la izquierda camino rápido pero sin mostrarse desesperado pues sabia que Boris le observaba, al doblar el pasillo pudo ver una habitación con dos grandes ventanas a cada lado de la puerta la cual se encontraba abierta, en el interior se encontraban varios aparatos y maquinas de alta tecnología Kai sabia que aquella era la sub-sala principal también conocida como sala de control y que desde ahí se controlaban las entradas y salidas de aquel lugar aparte de otras cosas; en cuanto entro a aquella sala volteo hacia la derecha y efectivamente allí se encontraba una puerta así que con paso firme se acerco a ella

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei se encontraba ya bastante cansado pues había utilizado mucha fuerza y energía tratando de romper aquella puerta con ayuda de Driger pero no había lograba hacerle ni un solo rasguño, Keishi también lo había intentado pero obtuvo el mismo resultado que su padre

"no se puede papi"

"creo que tienes razón no nos queda mas que esperar a que él venga por nosotros"

"pero si alguno de esos horribles hombres aparece antes de que papi Kai nos rescate"

"no te preocupes que yo no dejare que ellos se te acerquen si eso pasa" dijo mientras abrazaba tiernamente a su pequeño el cual respondió de la misma manera ese gesto

En esos momentos de tranquilidad y silencio pudieron escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Rei coloco al pequeño detrás de él para poder protegerlo en caso de que fueran los infelices que los habían puesto ahí pero cual fue su sorpresa al reconocer esa figura que se encontraba frente a él

"¿¡Kai?" Rei tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y corrió hacia donde su fénix se encontraba

"¿están bien?" Kai abrió los brazos para recibir a esas dos personas que se acercaban a él

"si estamos bien no te preocupes" dijo Rei mientras se dejaba abrazar por Kai junto con Keishi que aun se encontraba en sus brazos

"quiero regresar a casa" exclamo el pequeño

"y eso es precisamente lo que harás mi pequeño (beso la frente de su hijo dejando de abrazarlos y acaricio el rostro de Rei), bueno en marcha"

"¿y los demás?" dijo Rei cuando se percato que solo Kai y ellos dos se encontraban en aquella habitación

"la puerta que se encuentra al final del pasillo se cerro en cuanto la cruce así que ellos se quedaron del otro lado pero desde aquí puedo abrir todas las puertas de este sitio para que todos puedan salir de aquí, así que tu llévate a Keishi con los demás yo abriré las puertas"

"esta bien pero no tardes en alcanzarnos" Kai le miro con ternura y amor y los volvió a abrazar

"vamos dense prisa no hay tiempo que perder" los dos asintieron, Kai camino hasta una de las maquinas para hacer su trabajo mientras Rei y Keishi salían de esa sala

Rei empezó a correr por el largo corredor y justo antes de doblar por el pasillo pudo escuchar el sonido de las pisadas de sus amigos que corrían hacia él, también escuchaba sus propias pisadas pero no oía las de Kai así que volteo para verlo pero lo que vio no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, la puerta de aquella sala se empezaba a cerrar mientras que Kai permanecía en ella parado viéndolo a él y a su hijo con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que solo Rei conocía pues solo a él se las dedicaba esto hizo que sintiera una fuerte opresión en el pecho presintiendo que algo muy malo estaba pasando, detuvo su carrera en ese instante pero antes de poder girarse por completo un voz llamo su atención

"vamos Rei hay que salir de aquí" Max llego hasta donde Rei se encontraba y lo tomo de un brazo para llevarlo con él pues quería cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Kai

"no me iré sin él (Rei volteo a ver a Max y le entrego a Keishi) cuídalo por favor" dio la vuelta para ir con Kai y vio que la puerta ya se encontraba totalmente cerrada pero por las ventanas podía ver la figura de su amado que ahora se encontraba de espaldas, corrió para llegar a aquel lugar pero dejo de hacerlo cuando vio que la puerta que se encontraba frente a Kai se abría mostrando la horrible figura de Boris

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿no te alegras de volver a verme?" dijo Boris lleno de burla y malicia

"deja de decir tonterías que no vine aquí para perder mi tiempo"

"igual de desesperado como siempre Kai pero tienes razón entre mas rápido hagamos esto mucho mejor o ¿no?"

"hmp"

"había oído que eras excelente para los negocios pero ahora lo compruebo yo mismo dos por el precio de uno, creo que debí de quedarme con los tres pero una promesa es una promesa; aunque debo decirte también que me das lastima Kai ¿Qué tan bajo has caído? ¿Donde esta aquella persona que no se doblegaría ante nada ni permitiría que pasara lo que va a suceder? No cabe duda que no eres ni la sombra de aquel ser que imponía temor y respeto, no eres nada ya"

"deja de parlotear y haz lo que vas hacer de una vez" Kai mantenía su pose de superioridad y frialdad

"bueno si eso es lo que quieres no te haré esperar mas (se alejo del lumbral de la puerta para acercarse un poco mas a Kai, quedando cinco metros de distancia uno del otro) esto va hacer el mas grande placer que he tenido en toda mi vida (desabrocho los botones de su gabardina y de uno de los bolsillos del interior de esta saco una pistola y le apunto a Kai) enserio va a hacer un gran placer matarte, ¿no piensas hacer nada mi querido Kai?"

El único movimiento que Kai hizo fue cerrar los ojos sin abandonar su postura (solo le falto cruzar los brazos para que fuera su acostumbrada pose), esto lo hizo pues no quería morir con la imagen de aquella persona que tenia enfrente sino con las imágenes de Rei y de Keishi, si, quería irse con las imágenes de sus dos seres amados

(/no tengo miedo de lo que me va a pasar ni me arrepiento de haber aceptado el trato con Boris porque aunque me pese reconocerlo tengo que aceptar que ese maldito siempre cumple sus promesas y una prueba de eso es lo que esta pasando en estos momentos, además muero tranquilo sabiendo que ellos van a estar bien y que no les faltara nada/)

bien a llegado la hora de cumplir la promesa de matarte que te hice cuando te atreviste a darme la espalda" Boris lentamente empezó a apretar el gatillo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos corrieron tras de Rei para ayudarlo pero al igual que el neko también se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron la figura de Boris aparecer

(/así que era él el que estaba detrás de todo esto pero ¿Por qué lo esta haciendo, bueno este no es el momento de pensar eso pues sea lo que sea lo que tenga en mente no puede ser nada bueno así que tengo que ir a ayudar a Kai /) por fin el cuerpo de Rei empezó a responderle y emprendió de nuevo su camino pero no había dado mas de 6 pasos cuando de nuevo volvió a quedar paralizado con la escena que veía

Lentamente Boris se acerco a Kai mientras este permanecía inmóvil, eso no le gusto nada a Rei pues en ese momento se hizo presente un fuerte dolor en su pecho asiendo que le costara trabajo respirar, pero ese dolor no fue ni la décima parte del que sintió cuando vio como Boris sacaba un arma y le apuntaba a Kai que seguía sin hacer el mas mínimo movimiento, en ese momento no podía procesar nada su cuerpo se había congelado al igual que su cerebro dejo de respirar y empezó a sudar frío mientras veía todo lo que ocurría en cámara lenta como si no fuera real lo que estaba pasando

Boris apretó el gatillo asiendo que el sonido del disparo retumbara por todo el pasillo seguido por el ruido de un cuerpo cayendo pesadamente y por ultimo el sonido producido por el cuerpo de Kai al caer al suelo; en todo momento su mirada no se había despegado de Kai pero por inercia desvió la mirada para ver que había sido lo que provoco el segundo sonido y pudo ver a Boris en el suelo forcejeando con Voltaire el cual se encontraba arriba de este para después volver a escuchar el ruido de un disparo aunque esta vez era algo apagado, pero aun su mente no era capaz de procesar nada de lo que ocurría

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Boris había sido derribado justo en el momento en que había disparado el arma esto en verdad lo había desconcertado pues en ese lugar no había absolutamente nadie excepto Kai y él, cuando giro su rostro para ver que había causado eso vio el rostro de su viejo socio Voltaire, empezaron a forcejear pues Voltaire trataba de quitarle el arma en ese instante que la pistola se disparo

"maldito viejo siempre arruinando todo pero ahora te veré en el infierno" Boris apenas acabo de decir esas palabras sonrió con malicia y de su boca empezó a salir sangre para después expirar

Voltaire se levanto cuando vio a Boris yacer muerto en el piso, con algo de trabajo se dirigió hasta los paneles de controles para abrir la puerta apenas apretó el botón busco con la mirada a su nieto el cual se encontraba en el suelo boca abajo con un charco de sangre debajo de él esto lo paralizo por completo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei vio como la puerta se empezaba a abrir dejando ver él cuerpo de su amado fénix en el suelo el cual se encontraba manchado de sangre, en ese momento Rei despertó de su inconciencia y sin perder mas tiempo corrió hacia donde Kai se encontraba, las piernas le temblaban al igual que todo el cuerpo pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo, cuando por fin llego hasta estar parado frente a él se hinco y con mucho cuidado le volteo, pudo ver como su ropa estaba empapada de su propia sangre y que esta provenía de la herida que se encontraba en su pecho del lado izquierdo justo al nivel del corazón sin poder contenerse lo abrazo fuerte pero delicadamente y empezó a derramar lagrimas de dolor al haber perdido a su gran amor y no haber podido hacer nada por impedir que eso pasara pero en ese momento empezó a sentir un calido aliento en su cuello que era donde descansaba el rostro de su fénix fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy importante

"esta vivo, ¡ESTA VIVO HAY QUE LLEVARLO RÁPIDO A UN HOSPITAL!" dijo Rei mientras se quitaba la cinta de la frente para ponerla sobre la herida de Kai ejerciendo presión y evitar así que la sangre siguiera abandonando su cuerpo

Continuara…

Soy muy mala ¿verdad? pero no se preocupen que **Kai esta vivito y coleando y seguirá así lo prometo**; espero que el capitulo les haya gustado porque me fue muy difícil escribirlo pues cuando apenas estaba inspirándome para hacerlo mi hermana me quitaba de la computadora así que cuando trataba de seguir escribiéndolo ya había perdido la inspiración que había tenido anterior mente así fue varias veces y esto me llego a desesperar asiendo que casi dejara de escribir pero como siempre sus reviews fueron los que me dieron el animo para seguir, así que a continuación contestare los reviews que me mandaron y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón

**Damita Hiwatari:** gracias por tu comentario en verdad aprecio mucho que pienses eso y como vez aparte de romance y acción trate de poner un poco de drama aunque la verdad no se si esto quedo como drama pero el intento hice, espero que la historia te siga gustando

**Asuka-Hao: **me alegra en verdad que sigas pensando eso de mi ficy espero no haberte decepcionado en este capitulo pero así que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo

**Kurisu Hiya:** me complace que pienses eso de mí y de mi fic y espero que te siga gustando y lo sigas leyendo

**Sandy Kon:** bueno creo que ya no vas a poder matar a Boris porque ya lo mate yo también ya sabes porque es que él se quería vengar de Kai pero al final no pudo, bueno espero no haberte decepcionado en este capitulo y que no me odies por lo que escribí pero como le dije a Asuka-Hao esto es algo que tenía que suceder para dar paso a otras situaciones; pasando a otro asunto no te preocupes que cuando salgas tu también pondré a los Demolition Boys te lo prometo

**La LoKa KeLLy:** que bueno que sigas dejándome reviews porque la verdad si son muy importantes sus comentarios como ya lo mencione arriba, creo que esta vez si me tarde demasiado pero fue por causas de fuerza mayor pero seguiré tratando de actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y también quiero agradecer que pienses eso de mi y de mi fic

**Satanic Sasamy:** perdón porque se que esta vez si tarde demasiado pero no fue porque yo haya querido créeme, es mas me sentía algo frustrada por no poder acabar pronto el capitulo pero te prometo que haré todo lo posible para poder actualizar lo mas rápido posible, y también quiero agradecerte por los ánimos muchas gracias en verdad

**shizu-sama: **siento no haber podido hacer lo que tu esperabas pero si Rei hubiera quedado herido Kai nunca se lo hubiera perdonado y se hubiera alejado de él para siempre y poder así mantenerlo a salvo, bueno eso seria lo que haría con el perfil que estoy manejando para Kai, aparte de que Mariah aprovecharía el accidente para hacer ver a Kai que ella tenia razón en lo que le dijo, así que por eso no lo hice espero no haberte decepcionado y espero que sigas leyendo el fic

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	8. Capitulo 23: Pesadilla

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola** ya estoy de regreso con el capitulo 23 el cual espero que les guste, así que los dejo de una vez para que lo lean y recuerden que yo SIEMPRE cumplo mis promesas

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 23: Pesadilla

Keishi tenia el rostro hundido en el pecho de Max el cual lo apretaba fuertemente contra sí queriendo protegerlo de la horrible escena que se llevaba acabo en aquella sala, pero el pequeño sabia que algo malo estaba ocurriendo podía sentirlo y tenia miedo, mucho miedo y aunque aquellos brazos que le rodeaban le ofrecían protección no era la que él quería o mejor dijo la que él necesitaba, solo los brazos de sus progenitores le brindaban aquella sensación de alivio y seguridad, así que trato de zafarse de esos brazos para ir a buscar los de sus padres pero cada vez que quería despegar el rostro de aquel cuerpo el dueño de este lo apretaba mas fuerte parecía que no lo quería dejar ir, trato nuevamente de zafarse pero el estallido que inundo todo el pasillo hizo que por inercia se pegara mas al pecho que lo albergaba y que sus pequeñas manos tomaran fuertemente la camisa de la persona que lo sostenía, su respiración se volvió anormal le costaba trabajo respirar y no tenia la menor idea de porque le pasaba eso pero el miedo que sentía se incremento considerablemente, un segundo estallido llego a sus oídos pero este no se escucho igual de fuerte que el anterior segundos después pudo oír que alguien corría, fue en ese momento que sintió como disminuía la fuerza del agarre que lo aprisionaban así que aprovecho ese instante para separarse de aquel cuerpo y poder buscar a sus padres pero lo que vio fue una aterradora imagen comparada solo con aquellas que vienen de las pesadillas, sintió como su corazón había dejado de latir al ver a su padre Kai en brazos de su padre Rei quien lloraba dolorosamente mientras los dos estaban llenos de sangre

"¿¡papás?" dijo Keishi en un lastimero susurro lleno de todo el dolor que sentía

El pequeño no pudo soportar mas tal escena así que con los ojos llenos de lagrimas que brotaban sin control y con un terrible hueco en el estomago y en el corazón regreso el rostro a el pecho en que anteriormente se encontraba agarro con mayor fuerza la camisa que tenia en sus pequeñas manos y empezó a sollozar amargamente, fue cuando Max se dio cuenta de su descuido y trato de consolar al pequeño abrazándolo mas fuerte tratando de apaciguar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, quiso consolarle con palabras de aliento pero por mas esfuerzo que hizo las palabras no salían pues su garganta se había cerrado a causa del nudo que se había formada en ella, le dolía mucho ver al pequeño en ese estado pero mas le dolía ver a Rei con 'su hermano mayor muerto' en brazos, si Max consideraba a Kai como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y sabia que Kai le aceptaba también como hermano menor, Kai le había ayudado mucho cuando mas lo necesitaba y él no pudo ni cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho de llevarse inmediatamente a Rei y a su hijo de aquel lugar, le había fallado y ahora nunca podría ni pedirle disculpas, ante este pensamiento el dolor creció mas pero a sus oídos llego un grito que menguo un poco el dolor que sentía

"¡ESTA VIVO HAY QUE LLEVARLO RÁPIDO A UN HOSPITAL!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire reacciono cuando escucho el grito de Rei y sin perder tiempo se acerco a los dos arrodillándose frente a Rei para tomar la mano de su nieto y verificar que efectivamente aun tenía pulso así que debían actuar rápido o podría morir por la perdida excesiva de sangre, giro el rostro a donde el resto del grupo se encontraba aun sin reaccionar

"¡USTEDES VENGAN A AYUDAR NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO HAY QUE LLEVARLO RÁPIDO A LA NAVE!"

Todos por fin pudieron moverse y corrieron para ayudar a trasladar a Kai y que pudiera recibir ayuda médica, entre Dunga y Michael cargaron a Kai mientras Rei seguía tratando de parar la hemorragia

"por aquí llegaremos mas rápido (Voltaire señalo una puerta que se encontraba a la izquierda y que antes no se había podido ver pues se encontraba camuflajeada con el resto de la pared, adentro de ese lumbral se encontraba un ascensor un poco pequeño para todos los que se encontraban ahí así que tendrían que dividirse en varios grupos y esperar subir en el, antes de entrar Voltaire quito a Rei para ocupar el lugar de este) yo me llevare a Kai al hospital pues en la nave en la que vengo es mucho mas rápida que en la que ustedes llegaron y solo caben 2 personas tu quédate con Keishi y con el resto y alcáncenos en el hospital, entendiste" el tono de su voz era el de una orden y no el de una sugerencia así que Rei simplemente asintió mientras los cuatro entraban en el elevador cerrándose la puerta tras ellos

Aunque Rei hubiera querido reclamarle a Voltaire para poder ir él con Kai sabia que era mejor que este se lo llevara pues su presencia imponía respeto y temor así que atenderían mas rápido a Kai, espero a que el elevador bajara de nuevo pero antes de que esto ocurriera sollozos llegaron a sus oídos así que volteo al reconocer al responsable de aquel sonido, allí estaba su pequeño llorando en el pecho de Max así que sin perder tiempo lo tomo entre sus brazos para abrazarlo tierna y protectoramente

"tranquilo" dijo Rei lo mas dulce que pudo pues tenia que reconfortar y darle fuerzas a su hijo y a él mismo

"¿y pa… snif papi snif Kai?" por mas que trataba no podía dejar de llorar

"esta con el abuelo estará bien ya lo veras, sabes que él es muy fuerte así que estará bien (esto lo decía tratando de convencerse al mismo tiempo de sus propias palabras) él estará bien solo tiene que recuperarse y cuando lo haga estaremos los tres juntos devuelta en casa" acariciaba despacio el cabello del pequeño para tranquilizarlo y que dejara de llorar y estaba funcionando ya que los sollozos comenzaban a disminuir

"Rei vamos" dijo Max mientras la puerta del elevador se habría Rei, Keishi, Kyo, Takao y él serian los siguientes en subir al elevador y después el resto, una vez que el ascensor llego a su destino salieron de este y vieron que se encontraban en la parte de atrás de aquel edificio justo enfrente de la pista de aterrizaje, Dunga y Michael los esperaban afuera de la nave en la que habían llegado así que se reunieron con estos

"ya se fueron los dos y déjenme decirles que esa nave si que es rápida" dijo Michael en forma divertida tratando de calmar el tenso ambiente que les rodeaba

"Voltaire dijo que esperáramos hasta que enviaran las coordenadas para saber a que sitio fueron" exclamo Dunga

Y cuando el resto de sus compañeros se unieron a ellos subieron al 'avión', pero no despegaron ya que estaban esperando a que les dieran las coordenadas por el radio como Voltaire le había dicho

"señor ya tengo las coordenadas" dijo el Piloto dirigiéndose a Rei

"que espera despegue ya (en su voz no había la amabilidad que le caracterizaba pues el miedo de perder a Kai le consumían por dentro haciendo que se olvidara de toda clase amabilidad existente en él) y mas le vale que vaya lo mas rápido que se pueda ¿entendido?"

"si señor"

El hospital contaba con una pista de aterrizaje en la azotea que era para helicópteros pero como la nave no era muy grande pudo aterrizar sin problemas, apenas habían aterrizado Rei salio corriendo y bajo por las escaleras para llegar a la sala de emergencias ya que lo mas seguro era que Kai estuviera siendo intervenido ahí

"quiero ver a papá" dijo el pequeño aun con voz temblorosa a causa del miedo y el dolor que aun sentía, separo un poco el rostro del pecho de Rei para buscar con la mirada a su abuelo y a su padre Kai mientras Rei corría presurosamente por los pasillos no le importaba si esto estaba prohibido lo único que le importaba era saber como se encontraba Kai

"no te preocupes eso es lo que vamos hacer" dijo Rei con gran dificultad por el trabajo que hacia al correr de esa manera

El gran esfuerzo que Rei estaba haciendo se vio recompensado cuando notó que ya había llegado a su objetivo, entro al área de emergencias que se dividía en varias secciones, la primera sección era la sala de espera la cual se encontraba prácticamente vacía solo una persona se encontraba ahí y esta era Voltaire, en cuanto este vio entrar a Rei con Keishi se levanto del asiento y se dirigió a él pero antes de poder hablar entraron los demás que habían estado tratando de alcanzar a Rei

"vaya viejo… si… que corres… rápido" dijo Takao mientras respiraba dificultosamente al igual que los demás

"que no… sabes… que en los… hospitales no… se debe correr" puntualizo Kane

Pero Rei ignoro olímpicamente a sus amigos ya que en esos momentos en su cabeza solo existía la preocupación por Kai

"¿Cómo esta?" dijo Rei con miedo pues temía que la respuesta no fuera la que quería oír

"pues…" Voltaire empezó a hablar pero es interrumpido por Keishi

"abuelito ¿y mi papá donde esta? Quiero verlo" volteo a ver a su abuelo con los ojitos llenos de lagrimas (pues aunque trataba de dejar de llorar simplemente no podía), ver al pequeño así le partió el corazón a Voltaire, no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle al pequeño que su padre estaba tan grave que lo mas posible es que no volvería a verlo con vida

"esta con el doctor así que no puedes verlo por el momento" la voz de Voltaire sonaba fría pero en ella había un deje de cariño que solo el pequeño y Rei pudieron notar pues estaban acostumbrados a que Voltaire y Kai utilizaran ese tono cuando había gente alrededor

"¿que dijeron los doctores?" Rei quería saber, no, necesitaba saber como se encontraba Kai

Voltaire guardo silencio total solo se limito a ver a Rei a los ojos mostrándole la realidad, la cruda y cruel realidad, y Rei a verla solo pudo abrazar mas fuertemente a Keishi sintió que desfallecía así que se tuvo que sentar pues sus piernas no lo sostendrían por mas tiempo, sus ojos de llenaron de lagrimas que reprimió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban pues Keishi le estaba mirando, forzó una sonrisa en sus labios y trato de hablar sin que la voz le temblara

"todo esta bien" luego de decir esto volvió a ocultar el rostro de su pequeño en su pecho ya que no podía seguir fingir por mas tiempo que nada malo estaba pasando, empezó a arrullar a Keishi para tranquilizarlo por completo mientras ocultaba sus hermosas gemas doradas con los mechones negros de su cabello, los demás permanecieron parados viendo esa escena con una gran impotencia al no poder hacer nada, finalmente Max se acerco a Rei y se sentó junto a él posando una mano en el hombro de este para darle a entender que no estaba solo, pero Rei no levanto la vista para verle solo siguió arrullando a su pequeño

"tan mal esta" dijo Kyo en un susurro para que Keishi no pudiera oírlo

"cuando llegue con el estaba demasiado débil y los doctores dijeron que lo mas probable es que no soporte la operación y muera durante el transcurso de esta" también hablo en un susurro por la misma razón por la que Kyo lo había hecho, pero a pesar de que era su nieto el que se encontraba en esa situación su voz no mostraba sentimiento alguno de tristeza o algún otro sentimiento al igual que su rostro, al menos para los que se encontraban en ese momento viéndolo fijamente y que no lo conocían bien

Todos se pusieron pálidos al oír esas palabras, no podían creer que Kai su amigo estaban a punto de morir en una fría cama de hospital

El silencio reino el lugar por más de una hora pues nadie se atrevía a romperlo hasta que Rei lo hizo con sus sollozos, los cuales no pudo contener por más tiempo y esto lo hizo solo al comprobar que su hijo dormía serenamente

(/Esto no esta pasando, esto no puede estar pasando, Kai no puede morir tiene que ser una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla de la que quiero despertar y encontrarme en la cama con Kai aun lado de mi abrazándome de la cintura/) su desesperación y dolor crecían al igual que sus sollozos hasta que una voz le hizo callar

"deja de lloriquear Kon no arreglaras ni cambiaras nada con hacerlo lo único que vas a provocar es despertar a Keishi" dijo Voltaire muy severamente, Rei sabia que tenia razón pues sintió como su hijo se movía de manera algo brusca amenazando con despertar, así que con gran esfuerzo se tranquilizo y cuando lo logro limpio todo rastro de lagrimas de su rostro

El silencio se volvió a apoderar del lugar, un silencio que carcomía a los presentes por la falta de noticias sobre la condición de Kai, las horas pasaban tan lentamente que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, Rei no sabia cuanto tiempo mas iba a soportar esa angustia e incertidumbre su paciencia se había agotado por completo y si en cinco minutos no tenia noticias de su fénix era capaz de entrar a la fuerza al quirófano donde estaban operando a Kai para exigirlas, pero no tuvo que llevar a acabo esto ya que en esos momentos un cansado y agotado doctor se acercaba a ellos, y ahora en el interior de Rei se llevaba acabo una colosal batalla no sabia si debía quedarse en aquel lugar o salir corriendo de allí ya que una parte de él ansiaba con locura saber como se encontraba Kai pero la otra se negaba fervientemente a saberlo pues temía la respuesta que obtendría, pero entes de que pudiera tomar una decisión la voz del doctor llego a sus oídos

"¿Quiénes son los familiares de Hiwatari Kai?" pregunto el doctor

"nosotros" dijo Rei poniéndose de pie temblorosamente junto con Voltaire

"¿Qué sucedió?" cuestiono Voltaire y el ambiente se volvió tenso esperando la respuesta

"pues la operación era muy delicada y difícil por la condición en que llego el paciente, pudimos sacar la bala sin problema alguno aunque estaba muy cerca del corazón pero… (Ese pero no le agrado nada a Rei ni a ninguno de los presentes) lo mas difícil fue detener la hemorragia interna que esta causo, además de que también perforo el pulmón izquierdo aun así la operación fue un éxito _(aclaro que no se nada de medicina así que si algo así no puede ocurrir pues háganmelo saber, por otro lado como yo escribo este fic esto si es posible en el: P)_ y ahora el joven Hiwatari se encuentra fuera de peligro aunque me temo que su recuperación sea algo lenta pero cuando se recupere podrá volver a su vida normal sin ningún problema" un suspiro de alivio inundo el lugar ante la buena noticia que el doctor les había dado

"¿podría verlo?" dijo Rei ya tranquilo y con su acostumbrada amabilidad la cual había vuelto a él

"lo siento pero eso no es posible por el momento" ante estas palabras Rei entristeció notablemente

"pues no me importa si no es conveniente en estos momentos yo soy su abuelo además soy el que voy a pagar sus servicios, así que exijo que me lo deje ver ahora" su voz y su presencia infundieron un gran miedo al doctor por lo cual acepto inmediatamente lo que Voltaire le había exigido

"esta bien se hará lo que usted pide, por favor sígame" empezó a caminar adelante de Voltaire para guiarlo a la habitación de Kai, pero antes de llegar a la puerta para ir al área en la cual Kai se encontraba Voltaire se paro y giro para ver a Rei y con una seña le dijo a este que lo siguiera, así que Rei hizo lo que Voltaire le pidió y empezó a seguirlo, los demás permanecieron en la sala esperando a que Rei, Keishi y Voltaire regresaran

Continuara…

Creo que desde el capitulo anterior estoy un poco dramática verdad: P, pero no se preocupen ya que en los capítulos que siguen abandonaré el drama lo prometo, bueno ahora contestare los reviews que me mandaron y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón

**Sandy Kon:** no hay nada que agradecer yo lo hago con mucho gusto y me alegara que el capitulo anterior te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haya hecho

**Asuka-Hao: **bueno al menos ya se que si crees en mi palabra, quiero agradecerte que sigas apoyándome y también me pone muy contenta que sigas pensando eso de mi fic, bueno nos vemos pronto

**Aiko Tao:** pues me a se sentir contenta que sigas leyendo mi fic y que dejes reviews ya que son muy importantes para mi, también quiero agradecerte las cosas que dices de mi fic

**mchoco:** no te preocupes el review no salio doble pasando al fic me siento aliviada de que pienses eso ya que pensé que me iban a odiar por hacer algo así pero como dije eso lo hice por algo, en verdad me alegra que si te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y respecto a lo que piensas de mi forma de escribir me hizo sentir muy feliz ya que me esfuerzo por mejorar en cada capitulo y ahora veo que he logrado avanzar aunque sea un poco eso me hace sentir realmente contenta

**shizu-sama:** pues que bueno que te haya gustado como maneje la situación en el capitulo anterior y espero que el fic te siga gustando

**La LoKa KeLLy:** pues me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo 22 y si a Kai lo van a papachar y mucho ya lo veras, y no te preocupes ya que solo hay tres maneras de que yo deje de escribir este fic y son: 1) que termine por fin el fic (que si te soy sincera no pensé que llegara ni a los 15 capítulos y ya voy en el 23 y aun faltan varios), 2) que dejen de mandarme reviews (así que ya saben si quieren que el fin siga no dejen de mandarlos) y por ultimo 3)si me muero antes de terminarlo (pues nadie tiene la vida comprada y no sabemos cuando nos llegue la hora ya que solo Dios lo sabe) bueno mientras no pasen alguna de estas tres cosas yo no dejare de escribir el fic lo prometo

**serenity chan01:** pues gracias por los cumplidos y que bueno que te siga gustando el fic eso me alegra mucho, ¿y quieres saber como es que Voltaire llego allí? Pues eso espero decirlo en el próximo capitulo

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	9. Capitulo 24: Despertar

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 24: Despertar

Después de caminar por un rato finamente el doctor se paro frente a una habitación y abriendo la puerta dejo pasar a las tres personas que venían detrás de él, una vez que estos entraron el doctor también lo hizo.

Rei apenas puso un pie en aquella habitación busco rápidamente a Kai el cual se encontraba recostado en la cama cubierto con las blancas sabanas, cuando lo encontró sintió un gran alivio pero a la vez sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver el estado en que se encontraba, se acerco lentamente a él para verle mejor pero la mascara de oxigeno que este tenia puesta no le permitió apreciar plenamente el bello rostro de su fénix, pero en esos momentos eso fue lo de menos, lo mas importante para Rei era saber y verificar que Kai estaba bien y sobre todo que estaba vivo, escucho pasos acercarse a donde él se encontraba pero no volteo ya que sabia que se trataba de Voltaire, el cual se paro a su lado.

"como verán aun se encuentra bajo los efectos de la anestesia y no despertara hasta mañana"

"quiero quedarme con él esta noche ¿podría ser esto posible?" dijo Rei muy bajo temiendo despertar a su adorado fénix pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que el doctor lo escuchara

"eso no será…" el Doctor iba a continuar pero se quedo paralizado con la mirada de Voltaire

"eso no será ningún inconveniente ¿verdad?" hablo Voltaire, y su voz y su mirada decía claramente que no aceptaría que se le dijera lo contrario

"no claro que no habrá ningún inconveniente" la voz del Doctor denotaba el nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos

"eso me alegra, ahora seria tan amable de dejarnos a solas por un momento con mi nieto, yo lo veré después en su oficina doctor" mas que un petición era una orden así que sin decir una sola palabra el doctor abandono aquel cuarto

"gracias" le dijo Rei a Voltaire

"sabes que no tienes porque darlas (la voz de Voltaire se había suavizando considerablemente al igual que su mirada), además si Kai despierta y se da cuenta de que esta en un hospital es capaz de levantarse y escapar sin importarle su condición" al termino de decir esto en su rostro se había formado una sonrisa sincera y divertida a la vez

"tiene toda la razón (también en el rostro de Rei se había formado una sonrisa igual que la de Voltaire) eso es lo que sin duda alguna él haría"

"y ahora tu (le dijo a Rei mientras le tomaba del mentón para girar un poco su rostro y que así le viera a los ojos) no debes seguir llorando, se que es demasiado difícil para ti ver a Kai en esas condiciones, así como para mi también lo es, pero tienes que ser fuerte por Keishi, por él y para él, ya que para el pequeño es mucho mas difícil ver a Kai en una situación como esta, tu mismo comprobaste cuanto le afecto, no dejo de llorar hasta que se durmió, tu eres el único que le puede ayudar a resistir y soportar lo que esta pasando, yo quisiera ayudarte con él en estos momentos pero me temo que no podré ya que tengo que ir a arreglar la situación de la muerte del maldito de Boris con las autoridades tanto aquí en Japón como en Rusia y creo que eso llevara mucho tiempo, de verdad siento no poder estar con ustedes"

"no tiene que preocuparse por eso yo lo entiendo además le prometo que seré fuerte delante de Keishi por los dos"

"y se que así será, sabes hace mucho tiempo comprobé algo"

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto con gran curiosidad

"que mi nieto sabe escoger muy bien y la prueba de que esto es cierto eres tu" ante este comentario Rei no pudo evitar ponerse completamente rojo, lo que causo que Voltaire riera ligeramente

"o/o bueno yo… yo tengo una duda (dijo para cambiar de tema, Voltaire guardo silencio por lo cual Rei prosiguió hablando) yo quería saber ¿como es que…?"

"llegue a la isla (dijo interrumpiendo a Rei el cual asintió así que Voltaire empezó a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido para que él llegara a aquel lugar), Kai había quedado de hablarme para ponernos de acuerdo sobre ese 'asunto' de gran importancia que tu ya conoces (vio que Rei volvió a asintió), bueno pues yo no quise esperar a que él me llamara así que yo lo hice, como era de esperar Hyosuke me contesto pero lo escuche demasiado nervioso por lo que le pregunte que era lo que estaba pasando, él me dijo que Keishi había sido raptado y que tu, Kai y todos los demás habían ido a rescatarlo, eso me preocupo mucho así que le exigí que me dijera quien había sido el mal nacido que había hecho eso, pero él no lo sabia solo me dijo lo que uno de los hombres le había dicho a Kai, al escuchar esas palabras supe inmediatamente de quien se trataba y donde se encontraban esto hizo que me preocupara aun mas pues yo sabia de lo que ese maldito era capaz de hacer así que sin perder tiempo me dirigí hacia ese sitio"Rei permaneció en silencio escuchando atento sin hablar hasta que la explicación termino

"ya veo, ¿así que eso fue lo que paso?"

"si, solo lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para evitar que ese desgraciado de Boris hiriera a Kai" la mira del viejo se volvió triste y llena de culpa

"tal vez no pudo evitar que lo hirieran pero si no fuera por usted ahora él estaría muerto (ante el solo hecho de pensar que eso hubiera sido posible Rei no pudo evitar temblar), usted le salvo la vida y eso es lo mas importante" la voz de Rei era suave y sus palabras se oían realmente sinceras por lo que la expresión del viejo cambio borrando toda huella de culpa, Voltaire se acerco mas a Rei y le abraso paternalmente, Rei respondió este gesto con un solo brazo ya que con el otro sostenía a Keishi el cual seguía dormido profundamente, después de permanecer un momento así los dos se separaron

"es hora de irme, dejare las cosas arregladas para que puedas quedarte con Kai todo el tiempo que tu desees"

"gracias... abuelo" dijo sonriendo calidamente, Voltaire le de volvió la sonrisa de la misma manera

"nos veremos pronto, cuídalos" acabando de decir esto la sonrisa de su rostro se borro y su mirada se volvió a endurecer para volver a su postura de indiferencia y frialdad después dio media vuelta y abandono la habitación

Una vez que Voltaire salio Rei camino hacia la gran ventana con la que contaba el cuarto, el recorrido que realizo para llegar a esta le sirvió para apreciar mejor lo que se encontraba en la habitación, esta era grande contaba con dos camas, en una de las cuales se encontraba Kai mientras la otra estaba vacía, había una puerta que según Rei suponía daba a un baño claro que eso después lo confirmaría, también se encontraban dos mesas pequeñas al lado derecho de cada cama al igual que un par de sillas, y por ultimo varios aparatos que no dejaban de provocar molestos sonidos para los sensibles oídos de Rei, cuando llego a su objetivo abrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz de la luna entrara por la ventana, después de observar por unos instantes el cielo nocturno dio media vuelta y se dirigió para apagar la luz pues esta talvez podría perturbar el sueño de sus dos seres queridos, una vez que termino de realizar su actividad fue a sentarse a una de las sillas que estaban al lado de la cama de su amado.

Rei se quedo contemplando en silencio a Kai, miraba como su pecho bajaba y subía conforme entraba y salía el oxigeno de sus pulmones pero lo que no le gusto a Rei fue que ese no era el ritmo habitual con el que Kai respiraba sino el que aquella maquina le imponía, también podía escuchar el ritmo del latir del corazón de su fénix pero no era el que le gustaba oír ya que este era producido por aquel aparato que mantenía vigilado el ritmo cardiaco de Kai, Rei fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando sintió como su pequeño hijo se remolinaba en su pecho señal de que había despertado

"tranquilo mi pequeño todo esta bien ahora" dijo Rei tiernamente

"¿y papi Kai?" el pequeño se oía claramente asustado aun

"él esta bien" su tono era tranquilo y dulce para tratar de calmar al pequeño y darle confianza

"quiero verlo"

"pues solo tienes que voltear y lo veras" dijo mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro

El pequeño volteo y pudo ver a su padre ahí acostado en una cama con un extraño artefacto en su rostro cubriéndole la boca y nariz además de varios aparatos y tubos conectados a él, esto asusto mucho a Keishi y Rei pudo darse cuenta de esto ya que percibió como su hijo temblaba

"¿que le pasa a papá?"

"no te asustes ya te dije que esta bien (le abrazo un poco mas fuerte mientras le acariciaba el largo cabello para reconfortarlo) es solo que todo lo que vez ahí es necesario para que él se recupere lo mas pronto posible y pueda regresar a casa con nosotros (Rei notaba como poco a poco el pequeño dejaba de temblar) además voy a necesitar tu ayuda" Keishi volteo a verle confundido

"¿Para que?"

"Para que tu papi Kai no se levante de la cama ya que sabes que a él no le gusta permanecer acostado por mucho tiempo, pero si queremos que se recupere pronto tendrá que permanecer así todo el día y la noche, que dices ¿me ayudas?"

"si papi" el pequeño por fin sonreía y en sus ojos ya no había lagrimas, eso le alegro mucho a Rei

"bueno pero eso será a partir de mañana por ahora es mejor que sigas durmiendo, quieres acostarte en la cama (Keishi asintió) bien" Rei se paro y empezó a caminar hacia la cama vacía pero a mitad del camino el pequeño hablo

"¿puedo dormir en la cama donde esta papá?"

"es que…"

"por favor prometo no moverme para no despertarlo"

"de acuerdo" dijo un muy sonriente Rei al ver la cara de suplica de su hijo

Así que Rei regreso al lugar en donde antes se encontraba y coloco al pequeño en la cama en la que el bicolor dormía, la cara de Keishi quedo a la altura de la cintura de Kai pues Rei lo había colocado ahí para evitar obstruir la manguera del suero, después de haber recostado a su hijo Rei le beso la frente y le cubrió con una pequeña cobija que se encontraba en la mesa, el pequeño casi de inmediato volvió a quedar dormido, y una vez que lo estuvo Rei se enderezo un poco y acerco su rostro al de Kai para también depositar un beso en la frente de este, Rei hubiera preferido besarle en los labios pero la mascara de oxigeno se lo impedía, después de ese beso Rei volvió a sentarse y siguió contemplándolo en silencio.

A Rei de verdad le dolía ver a Kai en esas condiciones a pesar de saber que ya estaba bien y fuera de peligro, eso lo sabia no porque el doctor se lo hubiera dicho sino porque lo podía ver en el rostro de su fénix el cual se mostraba relajado y tranquilo como si no pasara absolutamente nada, eso relajaba a Rei, pero el ruido de todos eso aparatos le recordaban que se encontraban en un hospital a causa de que Kai había sido herido de gravedad por un maldito demente, y recordar eso le hacia volver a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho ocasionando que aquella horrible sensación regresara a él, sabía que ese sentimiento solo podía desaparecer con una cosa y esa era ver aquellos ojos color rubí brillando en todo su esplendor

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai no sabia donde se encontraba todo era absoluta oscuridad, trato de moverse pero su cuerpo parecía no querer responderle por más esfuerzo que él hiciera

(/¿donde diablos estoy? no veo nada y ¿Por qué no me puedo mover, ¿que esta pasando? (en ese instante recordó a Boris y el sonido de un disparo, luego un gran dolor atravesándole y luego nada) ha si claro estoy muerto y esto debe ser en el otro mundo (siguió intentando tratar de moverse sin lograrlo pues su cuerpo parecía estar adormecido, pero parecía que con cada minuto que pasaba este empezaba a despertar, fue entonces que sintió como el pecho le dolía), que extraño pensé que cuando alguien moría ya no sentía nada, ¿eh? ¿Qué es eso? (poco a poco un olor conocido y desagradable llego hasta él seguido por unos molestos sonidos), yo reconozco ese olor y esos ruidos son los de un hospital, eso significa que sigo vivo ¿pero como? Yo se perfectamente que el maldito de Boris tiene una excelente puntería y nunca fallaría aunque tuviera los ojos cerrados, no tiene sentido que yo siga con vida, un momento si yo estoy vivo eso quiere decir que el trato que hicimos no se llevo a cabo por lo que a Rei y a Keishi les pudo hacer daño/) la desesperación se apodero de él al pensar que eso era muy posible así que haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano logro que su cuerpo le respondiera, abrió súbitamente los ojos sin importarle que la luz los lastimara, se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió que algo le sujeto de los hombros para impedírselo pero ni eso ni el dolor que sentía en el pecho le detendría, tenia que saber a toda costa como estaban los dos, tenia que asegurarse de que estuvieran bien y si no era así iría a buscar al desgraciado de Boris para matarlo con sus propias manos, iba a intentar levantarse nuevamente cuando escucho la dulce voz de su amado neko

"quédate quieto Kai no debes levantarte"

Continuara….

Como siempre quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y espero que lo sigan leyendo: P, bueno continuación contestare los reviews que me dejaron y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón

**kaei kon:** pues que bien que te haya gustado espero que este también te guste, y como vez yo actualizo lo mas pronto que puedo (siempre trato de subir un capítulo entre dos a cuatro días, aunque una vez tarde una semana para subir uno pero fue por problemas para quitar a mi hermana de la comp. Pues esta haciendo su tesis por eso puede que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo, pero no creo tardarme nunca un mes en actualizar, así que despreocúpate), bueno por ultimo te pido paciencia para el Flash Back porque ni yo misma se en que capitulo lo pondré pues primero necesito que pasen algunas otras cositas: P, pero espero no tardar mucho para llegar a el, nos vemos

**cyber-horse:** me alegra mucho que te haya gustado mi fic y sobre todo que hayas dejado un review para darme a conocer eso, sobre tu pregunta me gusto que me la hayas hecho eso quiere decir que te diste cuenta de ese detalle (bueno puede que mas se hayan dado cuenta de eso pero como no me lo comentaron pensé que me falto remarcarlo mas ToT) pues bien la respuesta no te la puedo dar ahora pero esta será resuelta un poco mas adelante en el fic así que síguelo leyendo para que lo descubras (hay que mala soy ¿verdad: P), hasta pronto

**serenity chan01:** pues como vez ya puse el como Voltaire es que llego hasta ese lugar y además di mas demostraciones del poder de convencimiento de los Hiwatari y de su manera de ser con las personas a las que quieren, nos vemos

**Asuka-Hao:** pues gracias por asegurarme de que no vas a dejar de mandarme reviews pues eso me hace muy feliz: D, sabes tu también me caes muy bien pero sobre lo del MSN creo que no voy a poder ToT no lo tomes personal es solo que no tengo tiempo para entrar en el, pues dispongo de muy poco tiempo para estar conectada a Internet pero te prometo que si puedo con mucho gusto lo haré, por el momento te podría mandar mails, claro si tu me lo permites; bueno me alegra mucho que sigas pensando eso de mi fic y que te siga gustando, tratare de que el flash Back sea pronto pero como le dije a kaei kon te pido paciencia para el Flash Back porque ni yo misma se en que capitulo lo pondré pues primero necesito que pasen algunas otras cositas: P, tu también cuídate mucho ¡eh!

**Mchoco:** que bueno que te haya gustado tanto el capitulo anterior y espero no haberte decepcionado en este (ya que siento que me falto algo y que decaí en la forma de escritura ToT), también me alegro que al leer el capitulo 23 se te haya olvidado el problemilla que te traías, bueno espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado nos vemos pronto

**La LoKa KeLLy:** gracias y no te preocupes que no pienso cambiar de pareja principal y si escribo otro fic también seria KXR pues mi pareja preferida

**Shizu-sama:** yo también espero seguir recibiendo muchos reviews nn, y gracias por tu comentario, nos vemos

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	10. Capitulo 25: Visistas

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola **he vuelto y les traigo el capitulo 25 (no puedo creer que ya vaya en ese numero al paso que voy van hacer mas de 30 capítulos, y no lo duden), pido una disculpa porque se que me tarde en subir este capitulo pero es que (aquí doy mi 'breve' explicación) mi hermana bajo unas canciones para el karaoke y pues después de haber oído una por segunda ocasión de la nada apareció la idea para hacer un fic, entonces empecé a escribir el capitulo 25 de este pero la idea del otro estaba ahí merodeando y no me dejaba concéntrame bien, por lo que decidí escribirla para que me dejara en paz, y pues como unas ya lo sabrán lo subí desde hace dos días por lo que me gustaría mucho si no lo han leído que lo lean y me dejen reviews para saber si les gusto, el fic se llama "Simplemente amigos", también les quiero comentar que ya estoy escribiendo otro fic de beyblade y claro también es KXR, pero me temo que ese va tardar un buen rato en salir pues estoy mas concentrada en este así que espero que cuando lo publique sea de su agrado, bueno ahora los dejo para que puedan leer este capitulo, el cual espero que les guste.

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 25: Visitas

Rei no supo cuando fue que se quedo dormido pues se encontraba realmente cansado por todo lo que había acontecido antes y su cuerpo le había reclamado por el descanso necesario, su letargo fue interrumpido por un ruido proveniente de la puerta de la habitación, así que con algo de pereza abrió sus dos orbes doradas y luego las froto un poco con sus manos para aclararse la vista pues veía un poco borroso, camino para abrir la puerta y vio que se trataba de una enfermera la cual le explico algunas cosas referentes al cuidado y restricciones que Kai debía de tener por parte de él, una vez que esta se retiro Rei pudo regresar a su lugar.

Se volvió a sentar y se sobo ligeramente el área del cuello pues este le molestaba por la posición en que había dormido en la silla, dirigió su vista al cuerpo de su hijo quien se encontraba exactamente en la misma postura en la que lo había acostado por lo que pudo apreciar que no se había movido para nada y esto significaba que su sueño era tranquilo y sin preocupaciones, a lo cual sonrió, luego desvió su mirada para observar a Kai quien al igual que su hijo también dormía, pero después de estarlo observando por algún tiempo vio que su rostro apacible empezaba a cambiar, esto le extraño a Rei por lo cual se levanto y se acerco mas a la cama cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros de Kai este abrió súbitamente los ojos sorprendiendo al neko y mas al ver en ellos brillar temor y preocupación, también vio la clara intención de este por levantarse así que rápidamente le tomo por los hombros para impedir que realizara esto, efectivamente Kai, quien mantenía la vista fija en el techo, trato de pararse así que Rei le retuvo con algo de fuerza pero no demasiada para no lastimarlo

"quédate quieto Kai no debes levantarte" Rei suspiro aliviado al ver que Kai lo obedecía por lo que dejo de ejercer presión en los hombros de este

Kai volteo despacio y pudo observar que Rei le dedicaba una gran y calida sonrisa lo que relajo al fénix por completo, quiso hablar pero Rei también le impidió esto

"no intentes hablar por el momento y tampoco vuelvas a tratar de levantarte, ya que son ordenes del doctor (ante estas palabras Kai levanto una ceja en clara señal de molestia y no era con el neko sino que todo lo que tuviera que ver con 'ordenes del doctor' le molestaba, Rei al ver esto no pudo evitar reír un poco), si se que tu nunca obedeces las ordenes de los doctores pero esto no lo hagas por ellos, sino por mi y por Keishi"

El rostro de Kai dejo de mostrar molestia y desacuerdo haciéndole saber a Rei que había aceptado esas órdenes lo que hizo que la sonrisa en el rostro de este creciera aun más, pero sin embargo en los ojos color sangre apareció una pregunta que el neko pudo leer con claridad

"Kei-chan esta bien, ¿no sientes que esta junto a ti?"

Era cierto Kai sentía un grato calor en su lado derecho, así que ladeo su rostro y lo inclino hacia bajo para ver la bicolor cabellera de su hijo, la cual acaricio con su mano derecha que reposaba cerca de su pequeño y sin dejar de hacer eso volvió su rostro hacia su neko, levanto la mano izquierda y en cuanto lo hizo una fuerte punzada de dolor se clavo en su pecho, pero ni en su rostro ni en sus ojos mostró molestia alguna, después de todo él había soportado dolores mucho mas fuertes que el sentía en ese momento, dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de Rei para acariciarle, Rei al sentir la suave piel de la mano de su amado no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y frotar su mejilla cual gato en busca de acrecentar aquella sensación de calidez, Kai dejo viajar su mano por el rostro del neko hasta acabar el recorrido en los labios de este, con la yema de los dedos delineo delicadamente estos, en verdad deseaba hacerlo suyos pero aquella maldita mascarilla de oxigeno se lo impedía, Rei también tenia el mismo deseo de probar los labios de Kai, pero como él también tenia el mismo impedimento _(que mala soy ¿verdad?),_ así que tomo entre sus manos la de su bicolor y en ella deposito el beso

(/Me tranquiliza saber que los dos están bien, pero ¿entonces que fue lo que sucedió con el maldito de Boris, ¿acaso planea otra cosa? porque de lo contrario no me explico porque me dejo con vida, en verdad quisiera saber que fue lo que ocurrió/)

"así que quieres saber que fue lo que ocurrió (Kai se sorprendió un poco por lo que el neko le dijo, pero luego se regaño mentalmente, pues sabia perfectamente que Rei era capaz de leer su mirada como si de un libro abierto se tratara, así que se limito a asentir levemente), pues bien lo que paso fue que tu abuelo llego justo en el momento en que ese desgraciado (dijo esto ultimo con gran enojo y desprecio marcado en su voz) te disparo, empujándolo y desviando así la trayectoria de la bala, después ambos tuvieron un forcejeo y en medio de este el arma se volvió a disparar matando a Boris, luego él te trajo a este hospital para que fueras atendido, eso fue lo que sucedió"

(/Así que estoy vivo gracias a mi abuelo, bueno esa es otra de las cosas que le debo agradecer, un momento ¿pero como es que él llego allí/)

"sabia que ibas a tener esa duda (dijo riendo un poco), pues según me contó tu le habías quedado de hablar para tratar sobre 'el asunto' que tenemos planeado (miro a Kai con complicidad y vio, a pesar de la mascarilla, como en el rostro de Kai se formaba una sonrisa), pero como él no quiso esperar a tu le llamaras el decidió hacerlo, entonces Hyosuke le contó todo lo que había ocurrido y así fue como el llego hasta ahí" bueno al menos ya había aclarado todas sus dudas así que Kai volvió a cerrar los ojos pues aun los sentía pesados a causa de la anestesia, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Los mantuvo cerrados por unos momentos y los abrió al sentir como su pequeño empezaba a moverse, luego miro a Rei para indicarle que su hijo ya había despertado, este entendió el mensaje y se acerco al pequeño

"¿dormiste bien Kei-chan?" el pequeño giro su rostro para encontrase con el de su padre

"siiiiii (dijo bostezo mostrando así sus graciosos colmillos y se estiro un poco de la misma manera que lo haría un gatito al acabarse de despertar, sintió como su cabello era acariciado pero vio que su padre Rei tenia las manos ocupadas jalando la silla para que esta quedara mas pegada a la cama, así que volteo rápidamente hacia arriba para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, y efectivamente así era, su padre Kai había despertado y era él quien le brindaba esas caricias) ¡papi! (se aferro a las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de este y hundió mas su rostro en su cintura) que bueno que despertaste ¡tenia miedo de que no lo hicieras!" sin poder evitarlo nuevamente las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos y formaban gruesas sendas a su paso, Kai por su parte al sentir como la tela que lo cobijaba se humedecía abrazo a su pequeño con la mano con que le acariciaba y quiso enderezarse para abrazar mejor al pequeño, pero las manos de Rei le impidieron por segunda ocasión levantarse, Rei tomo entre sus brazos a su hijo y lo tranquilizo meciéndolo suavemente una vez que este estuvo calmado, lo volvió a depositar en la cama pero esta vez sentado

"ya vez te dije que tu papi Kai iba a estar bien, pero por el momento no podemos hacerlo hablar ¿entendiste?" Keishi asintió con una gran sonrisa y luego recostó su cabeza en el estomago de Kai, este le volvió a abrazar mientras Rei le acariciaba el pelo, ahora si el pequeño se sentía totalmente tranquilo y feliz por lo que no pudo impedir soltar suaves ronroneos

"¿y mi abuelito?"

"él tuvo que regresar a Rusia pues tenia asuntos que arreglar (Rei poso su mirada en la de Kai y sonrió para luego a cercarse hasta el oído de este y susurrarle) no te preocupes me aseguro que vendría según lo que acordamos" antes de separarse beso tiernamente la mejilla de Kai, fue en ese instante que alguien toco a la puerta

Tanto Rei y Keishi se enderezaron para fijar su vista en la puerta, Rei se paro para abrirla y cuando lo hizo se topo con la cara de sus compañeros de equipo

"¿podemos pasar?" dijo Max

"claro chicos adelante" Rei se hizo aun lado para que pudieran entrar y estos así lo hicieron

"veo que el señor gruñón ya despertó" ante este comentario Takao recibió una mirada mortal por parte de Kai y de Keishi

"no llame a mi papá así" dijo Keishi manteniendo la mortal mirada hacia Takao

"lo siento no era mi intención (estaba bastante nervioso pues no era solo una mirada de ese tipo sino dos), lo que si es que me alegras que hayas despertado y que estés bien Kai"

"si nos tenias a todos preocupados" Hiromi al igual que todas las demás estaban enteradas de todo lo que ocurrió pues los chicos les habían contado los sucesos

"fue una suerte que Voltaire haya llegado justo a tiempo" comento Kyo

"eso es cierto" contesto Rei

"¿y como te sientes Kai?" le pregunto Max

"lo siento Max pero no te puede responder ya que tiene prohibido hablar por el momento"

"ya veo"

"pues pobre creo que se le va a hacer muy difícil mantenerse callado"

"¡Takao no empieces!" dijo Hiromi a lo que Takao solo puso cara de ofendido

"¿vienen solo ustedes?" dijo Rei tratando de contener la risa pues se le hacia bastante gracioso que a pesar de que hubieran pasado muchos años los dos seguían peleando como cuando eran niños

"no también vinieron todos los demás pero como no íbamos a caber todos pues nos dividimos en grupos para pasar a verlos" contesto Kyo

"Por cierto Rei ¿no quieres que alguno de nosotros se quede a cuidar a Kai? para que tu te puedas ir a la mansión a descansar" dijo Max

Ante este comentario Kai volteo a ver a Rei para indicarle que fuera a descansar pero Rei simplemente le sonrió y negó con la cabeza

"gracias Max pero no, yo me quedare aquí"

"bueno si así lo deseas, pero podemos llevarnos a Keishi"

"si, un hospital no es lugar para un niño" señalo Takao

"nosotros nos encargaríamos de cuidarlo, además se podría distraer jugando con los otros niños" comento Hiromi

"pues…"

"¡NO, yo no me iré de aquí" dijo Keishi mientras se volvía a recostar en el estomago de Kai y le rodeaba la cintura aferrándose a esta para evitar que se lo llevaran

"gracias chicos pero como ven él también se queda"

"la verdad es que ya sospechábamos que ninguno de los dos se querría ir, por eso les trajimos esto" dijo Max mientras le mostraba a Rei una maleta

"¿y que es?"

"es ropa y algunas otras cosas personales tuyas, de Kai y de Keishi, entre otras cosas que Hyosuke empaco para ustedes"

"¡ah! Y Noriko les mando esta deliciosa comida" dijo Takao mostrando una gran canasta

"tenia entendido que no dejaban pasar comida a los hospitales" dijo Rei muy confundido

"y así es pero el señor Voltaire dio la orden de que se te pudieran traer alimentos entre otras cosas para hacer un poco mas amena su estadía aquí" contesto Kyo

"y créanme que fue un milagro que la comida haya llegado, sobre todo cuando el que traía la canasta era Takao" todos empezaron a reír ante el comentario de Hiromi, pero las risas se vieron interrumpidas cuando una enfermera abrió la puerta, claro después de haber tocado previamente

"¿disculpen el señor Kon?"

"soy yo" dijo Rei dirigiéndose hacia la enfermera

"tiene una llamada urgente, por favor sígame"

"claro (empezó a caminar a la salida pero antes de abandonar la habitación se dirigió a los que estaban en esta), no se vayan a ir hasta que yo regrese chicos, ¡ah! Y Keishi ya sabes que debes hacer"

"si papi" una vez que Rei se había marchado todos (incluyendo a Kai) se le quedaron viendo al pequeño intrigados pues no sabían a lo que Rei se refería

"¿y que es lo que tienes que hacer?" pregunto Max por todos los presentes de allí

"pues..."

Continuara…

Si se que quedo un poco corto pero es que si lo alargaba mas no iba a poder subirlo hoy y ya me había tardado en subirlo (si tarde 6 días para terminarlo), pero ya di la razón por la que tarde, además de que también tengo un pequeño bloqueo pero nada grabe así que no se preocupen, y como compensación por haberme tardado y dejarlo hasta ahí les prometo que en el siguiente capitulo se llevara a cabo la venganza contra Mariah así que no se lo pierdan.

Bueno pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic en verdad gracias, y a continuación voy a contestar los reviews que me han mandado y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón (y no me canso de repetirlo: P):

Damika Hiwatari: no te preocupes la verdad a mí también se me olvida dejar reviews o luego por el tiempo no puedo, pero me alegro que te sigas gustando y no te preocupes que estoy muy pendiente de tus fic

Asuka-Hao: pues yo no me cansare de decirte: gracias por tus comentarios y halagos, también me alegra que sigas apoyándome

Shizu-sama: gracias por tu comentario y me siento muy feliz por haber logrado ya mas de 150 reviews y es por eso también que subí el otro fic

Serenity chan01: que bueno que te gusto y si Rei tiene mucha suerte de haber encontrado el amor con Kai y viceversa, bueno pero como se logro eso ya vendrá mas adelante

Aiko Tao: me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo mi fic y si te comprendo luego es algo difícil de mandar reviews pero gracias por seguir mandándolos

Mchoco: que bien que si te gusto y si Voltaire se porto muy bien, espero que este capitulo también te guste

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	11. Capitulo 26: Te equivocas

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola **como ven he regresado y les traigo el capitulo 26 y como lo prometí viene el merecido de Mariah, si así es aquí Rei la pondrá en su lugar (espero no decepcionarlos pero es lo mejor que pude hacer pues la inspiración no a regresado por completo, recuerden que les dije que tenia un pequeño bloqueo pues persiste pero aun así pude termine el capitulo) así que sin mas los dejo para que lean el fic

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 26: Te equivocas

Rei empezó a caminar a la salida pero antes de abandonar la habitación se dirigió a sus amigos

"no se vayan a ir hasta que yo regrese chicos, ¡ah! Y Keishi ya sabes que debes hacer"

"si papi" una vez que Rei se había marchado todos (incluyendo a Kai) se le quedaron viendo al pequeño intrigados pues no sabían a lo que Rei se refería

"¿y que es lo que tienes que hacer?" pregunto Max por todos los presentes

"pues evitar que papi Kai se levante" dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro mostrando sus colmillos, todos empezaron a reír mientras que Kai se ponía rojo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei siguió a la enfermera por los pasillos del hospital pero se detuvo al escuchar algunas voces muy familiares

"¡hey! Rei" le llamo Lee

"por aquí" expreso Michael

"amigos" fue entonces que Rei se percato que estaba parado justo en la sala de espera del hospital

"señor Kon le dije que era urgente" le dijo la enfermera

"¿todo esta bien?" pregunto Emily

"claro lo que pasa es que tengo una llamada así que me tengo que ir pero nos vemos al rato" al terminar de decir esto acelero el paso para alcanzar a la enfermera dejando a sus amigos en aquella sala

"hemos llegado aquí es (dijo la Enfermera cuando llegaron a un área donde había una pequeña caseta con un teléfono) desea que lo espere para llevarlo de nuevo a la habitación en la que se encontraba"

"no muchas gracias, conozco el camino"

"bien" después de decir esto dio media vuelta y se marcho, Rei tomo el auricular del teléfono que estaba descolgado y puesto en una pequeña repisita

"bueno habla Rei"

"hola Rei soy yo Voltaire"

"hola, ¿en donde se encuentra ahora?"

"acabo de salir de Japón rumbo a Rusia, pero cuéntame ¿Cómo esta Kai?"

"él esta bien abuelo, es mas acaba de despertar hace como 10 minutos"

"eso me alegra, ¿y mi nietecito?"

"Keishi también se encuentra muy bien, cuando vio a Kai despierto se tranquilizo por completo y ahora esta como si nada hubiera ocurrido"

"menos mal, otra cosa ¿no sabes si ya esta todo listo?"

"no, la verdad Kai no me había confirmado que ya estuviera todo arreglado, aunque conociéndolo todo debe estar en perfecto orden"

"de todas maneras estaré ahí según lo acordado, y dile a Kai que debe recuperarse pronto"

"no se preocupe yo se lo diré"

"bueno Rei adiós"

"adiós (una vez que confirmo que la comunicación había terminado colgó y giro para ir rumbo a la habitación donde Kai se encontraba, fue en ese instante que vio que alguien estaba parado al principio del pasillo) Mariah ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"quería hablar a solas contigo ¿puedo?" dijo mientras se acercaba a Rei

"claro"

"regresaras hoy a la mansión ¿verdad?"

"no, me quedare aquí con él hasta que lo den de alta"

"yo no creo que te dejen quedar"

"pues si lo harán ya todo esta arreglado para que yo permanezca el tiempo que quiera"

"entonces si es así porque no vas a descansar a la mansión y después regresas, las enfermeras y doctores se encargaran de él, ese es su trabajo ¿no?"

"si, pero no conoces a Kai, él no los obedecerá" dijo riendo un poco al recordar la cara que este puso cuando le dijo que las ordenes del doctor eran que no se levantara ni hablara

"en ese caso es problema de él, tu no tienes que ser su niñera" ante estas palabras Rei dejo de reír

"es cierto no soy su niñera pero soy su pareja y como tal tengo que estar a su lado ¿no lo crees así?"

"la verdad no y menos cuando eres su pareja porque él te retiene a su lado con mentiras"

"¿a que te refieres?"

"sabes Rei no tienes que fingir conmigo"

"¿uh? o.O"

"vamos Rei se que no eres feliz al lado de Kai"

"eso no es cierto" dijo muy desconcertado pues no entendía muy bien lo que Mariah le estaba tratando de decir

"no tienes por que mentirme, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien para notar cuando te pones triste, y esta semana no había día que no entristecieras con la mención del nombre de Kai ¿o me lo vas a negar?"

"no, pero…"

"no tienes que darme explicaciones, se que si estas con él es solo por agradecimiento y no porque lo ames, yo volveré a hablar con él para que te deje en paz no te preocupes yo te ayudare a liberarte de sus garras, te lo prometo"

(/Quizás Mariah se ha vuelto loca, sus palabras no tienen sentido (Rei estaba a punto de soltar una carcajada pues pensaba que era una broma de Mariah, pero de repente una de las frases de Mariah retumbaron en su cabeza) ¿hablar de nuevo con él? Kai nunca me menciono que hubiera sostenido una conversación con Mariah, y yo se que a ella no le agrada a Kai por lo que no dialogaría con ella, debe ser que aun esta muy alterada y ya no sabe lo que dice, será mejor que la lleve con uno de los médicos para que le den un tranquilizante, (pero en ese instante en que iba a hablar para llevarla a ver a un medico recordó repentinamente la noche de insomnio que Kai había sufrido días atrás, él sospechaba que algo había perturbado a su fénix ese día causando que no pudiera dormir y que tuviera esa pesadilla pero no quiso preguntarle por lo agotado que se veía así que prefirió llevarlo a descansar, luego el asunto paso a segundo plano cuando al día siguiente lo vio totalmente recuperado aun así le pregunto que lo había perturbado y la única respuesta que obtuvo de él fue ("no te preocupes fue una cosa sin importancia") y ahora ella le decía que había hablado con él eso quería decir que) ¿acaso eso significa que…/) "¿Cuándo hablaste con él?"

"hace como cuatro días"

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" dijo tratando de hablar lo mas calmado posible pues recordaba perfectamente la condición en que Kai se encontraba en ese momento, y también recordó aquella lagrima que había escapado de los ojos de su fénix fue en ese instante que la rabia se apodero de él

"solo la verdad, le dije que tu no eras feliz a su lado, que te dejara en paz para que pudieras encontrar la verdadera felicidad, que dejara de retenerte con eso de que Keishi es hijo de los dos pues se que eso no es verdad, y también le dije que si tu estabas a su lado era por agradecimiento; pero él no me quiso escuchar ya que no le importa que tu no seas feliz mientras él te pueda exhibir como un trofeo suyo"

"eso no es cierto" su rostro era serio y trataba de contener la rabia que sentía en esos momentos

"ya te dije que no tienes que fingir conmigo porque te conozco muy bien" iba a continuar hablando pero Rei se lo impidió

"¡NO, tu conociste a un Rei ingenuo con él que podías jugar, pero yo he cambiado, he crecido y ya no soy ese chiquillo, tu ya no me conoces Mariah, al principio creí que todo lo que decías era por que estabas jugando conmigo o porque aun estabas demasiado nerviosa por lo que paso, pero ahora compruebo que no es así"

"yo solo digo la verdad, solo te digo lo que te niegas a ver"

"la única que se niega a ver aquí eres tu (por mas que trato ya no podía contener el enojo en su voz, el cual después se mezclo con un tono de sarcasmo), que solo dices la verdad no me hagas reír, ¿Qué verdad es esa, yo no estoy con Kai por agradecimiento sino porque yo lo amo y él también me ama, o dime tú una persona que solo quiere exhibirte como trofeo ¿arriesgaría la vida por ti, porque precisamente por esa razón Kai esta ahora en un cuarto de este hospital, por salvar mi vida y la de Keishi, además creo que ya estas ciega, dices que Keishi no es hijo de los dos por dios Mariah solo hay que verlo para saber que ese niño es tanto sangre de Kai como mía, como es posible que no lo veas, no confundas a Kai contigo, él no es capaz de hacer una bajeza como la que tu me hiciste, ¿o es acaso que ya se te olvido?"

"no (para esos momentos Mariah tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas las cuales se deslizaban por sus mejillas) y es por eso que trato de ayudarte, se que te hice mucho daño y estoy tratando de repararlo, solo quiero que seas feliz"

"pues yo ya soy feliz ¿Qué no lo entiendes, yo encontré mi felicidad al lado de Kai (respiro profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse aunque fuera solo un poco) y de Keishi, no necesito tu ayuda y no quiero que te vuelvas a meter en mi vida, tampoco quiero que vuelvas a decirle estas estupideces a Kai"

"lo siento Rei (cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de contener el llanto que se había apoderado de ella en esos momentos) yo solo quería ayudar por favor perdóname"

"te perdono pero esta es la ultima vez que lo hago (extendió una mano hasta posarla en el hombro de Mariah), tu eres mi amiga pero entiende no quiero que sigas metiendo en mi relación ni en mi vida y menos que te vuelvas a atrever a hablar de Kai de esa forma tu no lo conoces ¿entendiste? (Mariah asintió), bueno tengo que regresar con Kai y con mi hijo, así que te veré después" sin decir mas Rei se retiro de ese lugar, aun pensando si hizo lo correcto al perdonar a Mariah por su intromisión pero algo le dijo que si, pues el pasado le enseño que era mejor perdonar que mantener aquello dentro de uno, ya que guardar el rencor solo te hace daño a ti.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las horas pasaron así como también los visitantes hasta que no quedo ninguno, por lo que de nuevo los tres quedaron solos en la habitación o al menos eso pensaron

"he venido a revisarlo señor Hiwatari" dijo el doctor

Kai en contestación solo frunció el ceño, Rei y Keishi se retiraron un poco de la cama para que el doctor pudiera realizar mejor su trabajo pero no abandonaron la habitación

"veo que esta en perfectas condiciones a pesar de que apenas ayer fue su operación eso me sorprende, si sigue recuperándose así de rápido en muy pocos días podrá irse a su casa"

"¿en serio?" pregunto Keishi

"así es pequeño"

"y mas o menos en cuantos días cree que pueda ser eso" cuestiono Rei

"pues la verdad no se pero máximo serán 5 días, por el momento mandare a una enfermera a que le quite la mascarilla de oxigeno para que pueda comer y hablar, pero no quiero que se esfuerce mucho hablando ¿entendieron? (dirigiéndose a los tres los cuales asintieron), y recuerden que tampoco debe de levantarse aun, bueno volveré a venir mañana para ver como a progresado" y sin mas que decir abandono la habitación

"lo oyeron papis pronto volveremos a casa" dijo Keishi mientras se subía a la cama y abrazaba a Kai para luego hacer lo mismo con Rei

"si pero para lograr eso tu papi Kai tiene que seguir al pie de la letra las ordenes del doctor" Kai giro su rostro en forma de indignación mientras Rei y Keishi reían silenciosamente todo estaba regresando a la normalidad y pronto podrían volver a sus vidas normales, pero la vida aun les tenían preparadas varias sorpresas

Continuaran….

Si lo se últimamente los capítulos me están quedando algo cortos pero ya les comente que estoy sufriendo un pequeño bloqueo por lo que tardo mas en escribir pero les aseguro que eso no me impedirá continuar con el fic hasta terminarlo

Bueno pasando a otra cosa quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic en verdad gracias, y a continuación voy a contestar los reviews que me han mandado y los cuales agradezco de todo corazón (y no me canso de repetirlo: P):

Yue-Tsukishiro: muchas gracias por lo que dices de mi fic me siento muy feliz en verdad, no te preocupes pues como vez lo seguiré, y siéndote sincera no entendí muy bien tu pregunta pero si te referías a como iba ser su castigo pues aquí lo puse, pero si esa no era tu duda me corriges plis

Azaka-Yuki-Kikyou: precisamente para que no dejaran de leer la historia puse la nota de que Kai y Rei estarán juntos y como vez he cumplido mi palabra y la pienso seguir cumpliéndolo, también te quiero decir que actualizo lo mas rápido que puedo (trato de hacerlo de dos a cuatro días aunque últimamente lo hago en seis pero es que mi hermana utiliza la computadora para su tesis y el bloqueo que sufro), me alegra que también te haya gustado mi otro fic y no te preocupes por los reviews.

Shizu-sama: perdón pero te juro que estoy actualizando lo mas rápido que puedo y te aseguro que lo seguiré haciendo, y espero que te haya gustado la venganza contra Mariah

Asuka-Hao: pues que bueno que te siga gustando mi fic y gracias por el review en el otro, ¡ah! cuando te acuerdes de lo que me ibas a preguntar me lo dices ¿si, pasando a otro asunto, si ya recibí tu respuesta y te volveré a escribir pronto

Serenity chan01: me alegra que te haya gustado, sobre lo que trata el "asunto" muy pronto lo sabrás pero como siempre sembrare todavía algunas dudas mas (que mala soy todavía no las resuelvo todas y ya pienso en cuales mas poner) ¿la reina del misterio? Pues gracias aunque no se si lo sea, pero gracias por pensar eso gracias también por lo que dices de mí y de mi fic, y también por haberme dejado un review del fic simplemente amigos aquí en este, no importa que no lo hayas dejado en el otro lo que importa es que hayas dejado uno, en verdad gracias sobre todo por seguir siendo mi fan

La LoKa KeLLy: gracias por seguir animándome y también por tu review en el otro fic, y como vez ya leí tu fic y me encanto, espero que te siga gustando el fic

Kurisu Hiya: me alegra de que no se te haya hecho que tarde en actualizar eso me alegra, y si fue divertido que tanto padre como hijo miraran de esa manera a Takao, bueno por ultimo te digo que talvez se ve que Mariah no sufrió mucho pero imagínate ahora tiene que cargar con el doble de culpa al saber que de nuevo estropeo todo con Rei y cada vez de que lo vea se tendrá que acordar de eso así que seguirá sufriendo mas que si la hubiera matado, aunque ganas no me faltaron

Mchoco: pues si soy muy mala :P les deje la mascarilla pero ya se la quite y si como le dije a Kurisu Hiya fue divertido que tanto padre como hijo miraran de esa manera a Takao, y gracias por el review del otro fic y por seguir leyendo este

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	12. Capitulo 27: La prueba

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 27: La prueba

Los días pasaron para fastidio y a la vez alivio de Kai, pues estar recostado en cama durante 4 días fue un verdadero martirio pero por fin ese día saldría del hospital y eso le causaba una enorme alegría

"solo recuerde no levantar cosas pesadas ni hacer mucho esfuerzo por lo menos en dos semanas" advirtió el doctor

"eso seria todo ¿verdad?" dijo Kai lanzándole una de sus miradas mas frías

"cla… claro, bueno… yo me voy" dijo saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo

"cuantas veces te he dicho que no te comportes así con ese pobre hombre" repuso Rei

"yo no tengo la culpa que no soporte la mirada de un Hiwatari"

"eres imposible, bueno ya esta todo listo"

"¡que bien ya nos vamos a casa!" dijo el pequeño

"si" dijo Kai mientras alzaba al pequeño y le dedicaba una gran sonrisa

"me alegra que estés totalmente recuperado" comento Rei

"a mi también (se acerco a Rei y le beso tiernamente los labios para luego besar la frente de su hijo el cual todavía estaba en sus brazos) vamonos de una vez ya no soporto estar aquí ni un minuto mas" y así los tres abandonaron aquella habitación

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"será mejor irnos a dormir" propuso Kyo siendo apoyado por Takao

"si porque tenemos que ir nuevamente al hospital temprano"

"¿y se puede saber para que?" pregunto Kai

"como que para que pues para ir a ver a… ¿¡Kai? (Dijo Takao al voltear a ver a la persona que se había hecho la pregunto) Ka… Kai tu… ¿tu estas aquí?" se quedo muy sorprendido al igual que el resto de los presentes

"que no me vez"

"pe… pero" empezó a decir Max

"no te" continuo Ozuma

"daban de alta" prosiguió Salima

"hasta mañana" finalizo Takao

"así es, pero el doctor cambio repentinamente de opinión (dijo Rei apareciendo detrás de Kai, y esta vez él era al que traía a su hijo en brazos), solo fui a traerme un café y cuando regrese el doctor me dijo que Kai podía regresar a la casa pues ya estaba en perfectas condiciones"

(/yo sabia que el doctor no se iba a negar a mi 'amable' petición de darme de alta esta noche después de todo parece apreciar mucho su vida/) fue el pensamiento de Kai

"les confesare que se me hizo extraño el cambio repentino del doctor pero creo que fue lo mejor" comento Rei

"yo creo que si" contesto Max

Después de un rato de conversación todos decidieron que era hora de retirase a descansar a sus respectivas habitaciones.

"¿y bien?" le dijo Rei a Kai cuando este entro al cuarto después de ir a acostar a su pequeño

"y bien ¿Qué?" respondió inocentemente

"no habrás tenido nada que ver con el repentino cambio de opinión del doctor ¿verdad?"

"hmp…" pronuncio conservando su pose de inocencia

"lo sabia, ahora dime con que lo amenazaste para lograr que te diera de alta, con hacer que lo despidieran, con sufrir una terrible golpiza o con asesinarlo"

"un poco de cada una"

"no tienes remedio ¿Qué voy hacer contigo?"

"mejor di que no vas hacer conmigo (su tono había cambiado de inocente a sensual, mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rei para tomarlo de la cintura y besarlo apasionadamente), además era necesario que saliera hoy y no mañana"

"¿y se puede saber porque?" dijo utilizando el mismo tono de Kai rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de este

"¿no recuerdas que día es mañana?"

"¿mañana? ¡Ah! Es cierto mañana es…"

"así es, ahora comprendes porque lo hice"

"si pero aun sigo pensando que te sobrepasaste con el pobre doctor"

"bueno pero eso ya no importa (dijo mientras besaba el cuello del neko) ¿o si?"

"mmm… no" se dejo llevar por las caricias y besos del bicolor, el cual lo fue encaminado hasta la cama y una vez allí lo recostó, para empezar así una noche de pasión

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana llego rápidamente para alegría de unos y desagrado de otros

"¡papi! Ya es hora" dijo Keishi mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de sus padres

"enseguida voy Kei-chan espérame en tu cuarto" contesto Kai

"si" después de eso solo se escucho sus pasitos alejarse

"no vas a venir Rei" dijo Kai al sentir como este había despertado

"no, tengo sueño" dijo Rei acurrucándose mas en los brazos que lo rodeaban

"vamos no seas perezoso"

"no lo soy pero quiero dormir un poco más (jalo la cobija para tapar por completo su rostro y evitar así que la luz que empezaba a entrar por la ventana llegara hasta el e interrumpiera su sueño), además este asunto es entre ustedes dos así que déjame dormir" dijo en un susurro lleno de suplica pues en verdad estaba cansado y agotado por lo acontecido en la noche

"esta bien pero espero que estés despierto para la hora del desayuno"

"no te preocupes estaré listo además aun falta casi una hora"

Kai se levanto suave y lentamente no sin antes haber besado los labios que eran ya solo suyos, en el instante en que salio completamente de la cama Rei tomo la almohada en la que el bicolor reposaba y la abrazo imaginando que era su fénix pues su olor se desprendía de aquel objeto y así se entrego nuevamente a los brazos de Morfeo, ante este acto del lindo neko Kai no pudo evitar sonreír para luego dirigirse al baño y después de tomar una rápida ducha se cambio para salir de la habitación con dirección a la de su hijo

Después de que termino de alistar el pequeño los dos salieron a uno de los jardines donde se encontraba un plato de beyblade

"hoy es el día de tu prueba ¿estas listo?" pregunto Kai a su pequeño

"si, eh entrenado mucho para este día"

"eso espero porque hoy demostraras cuanto as mejorado y sabes que esta es una batalla real por lo cual no tendré compasión al atacar como en las ocasiones anteriores"

"ni yo lo haré" dijo mientras sus ojos resplandecían de emoción y determinación

"bien entonces empecemos" los dos tomaron sus lanzadores y sus blades los cuales prepararon para la batalla

"tres, dos, uno let it rip" dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo

Los blades cayeron dentro del plato con mucha fuerza y sin perder el tiempo ambos se embistieron, al momento del impacto las chispas se hicieron presentes pero ninguno de los dos retrocedió, se separaron por pocos segundos para volver a atacar obteniendo el mismo resultado que el anterior

"recuerda que la concentración es lo mas importante no importa lo que ocurra a tu alrededor, lo único que debe de importar o existir en el momento de la batalla es el blade y tu; Dranzer ataca"

"Dúo Wolf contraataca" el pequeño seguía los consejos de sus padres y mantenía absoluta concentración en la batalla lo que ocasiono que en el rostro de Kai se formara una sonrisa de satisfacción

(/es hora de pasar a la segunda etapa/) "DRANZER" grito para que el imponente y hermoso fénix saliera y mostrara su esplendor, Keishi entendió lo que su padre trataba de hacer así que también llamo a su fiel compañero

"DUO WOLF" el lobo de dos cabezas hizo su aparición, las gemas en sus frentes brillaron con intensidad mientras aullaba mostrando su fuerte e imponente figura

Ambos "¡ATACA!"

Las bestias bit obedecieron las ordenes de sus amos y compañeros, ambos luchaban con ferocidad y se negaban a retroceder ante el ataque de su contrincante

"ataque ráfaga ahora Dúo Wolf"

El lobo aulló en forma de afirmación y así tanto el blade como Dúo Wolf desapareció de la vista de Kai y de Dranzer para solo dejar verse por milésimas de segundos para luego embestir a Dranzer y lanzarlo a los aires

"lluvia de fuego Dranzer"

El fénix extendió sus alas y se detuvo momentáneamente en el aire para después hacer que llamas se desprendieran de su cuerpo e inicio un descenso rápido en forma de espiral para lo que seria un tremendo impacto contra Dúo Wolf

"Dúo Wolf embístelo para rechazar su ataque"

Las dos bestias se colisionaron provocando una pequilla explosión y cuando el humo se disipo pudieron observar que ningún blade se encontraba en el plato los dos habían sido expulsados fuera y se encontraban tambaleándose, el primero que dejo de girar fue el blade de Keishi ocasionando que Dúo Wolf desapareciera al ocurrir esto, mientras que el de Kai seguía girando y a la orden de este Dranzer regreso a su blade el cual retorno a la mano de su dueño

Keishi camino hasta donde su balde se encontraba y una vez que llego a ese lugar se dejo caer de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con su puño, sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente pero estos eran ocultos por sus cabellos azul rey que caían al frente, se sentía realmente mal pues había esperado por mucho tiempo a que llagara ese día para demostrar que el podía vencer a su padre en una batalla y demostrar que era digno de aquel honor, ahora tendría que esperar otro año para volver a tratar de pasar aquella prueba, ya que a pesar de haber salido los dos del plato tendrían que haber seguido beybatallando hasta que uno de los dos dejara de girar pues el empate no estaba permitido, y si este caso llegase a ocurrir tendrían que librar otra batalla hasta que se proclamara solo un ganador, y como el blade de Keishi había dejado de girar primero lo hacia ser el perdedor.

Sintió los pasos de su progenitor acercarse a él pero no levanto la cara ni abrió los ojos, cuando dejo de escuchar las pisadas de Kai pudo percibir como su padre le tomaba con una mano el rostro para levantárselo mientras la otra la llevaba hacia su mejillas y empezaba a trazar algo suavemente fue en ese momento en que Keishi abrió grandemente los ojos realmente sorprendido

Ambos pares de ojos color sangre se encontraron unos estaban llenos de sorpresa mientras otros se encontraban llenos de felicidad y orgullo, la mano de Kai abandono esa mejilla para dirigirse a la otra y repetir el mismo procedimiento, una vez que termino le dedico una gran sonrisa a su hijo, soplo un poco para después tocar de nuevo ambas mejillas luego aparto ambas manos del rostro de su pequeño

Keishi aun no salía de su asombro y temeroso llevo una mano hacia una de sus mejillas y la dejo reposar ahí, seguía viendo fijamente a su padre y cuando por fin pareció reaccionar se levanto rápidamente dando media vuelta para después correr hacia la fuente que se encontraba en esa dirección, cuando llego se recargo en el borde y se asomo para ver su reflejo, en la cristalina agua se reflejaba la cara del pequeño Keishi su cabello azul rey se mecía con la ligera brisa de la mañana al igual que su largo cabello negro el cual caía de su hombro y era atado por la blanca cinta, sus ojos rojidorados brillaban ahora de emoción, su piel apiñonada también tenia un ligero brillo y su enorme sonrisa ahora enmarcada por dos triángulos color azul en cada una de sus mejillas, después de unos segundos de estar observando su reflejo vio como en el agua también se reflejaba el rostro de su padre, en ese momento Keishi volteo y se arrojo a los brazos de Kai quien lo recibió gustosos

"me alegra que estés tan contento"

"¿pero porque si no te gane?" pregunto Keishi aun dudando que en realidad fuera cierto que había conseguido lo que tanto había anhelado

"no, pero te haz esforzado mucho todo este tiempo demostrando que eras digno de ello (dijo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba) pero no debes de olvidar que…"

"aun me falta entrenar mucho (interrumpió completando la frase que su padre le iba a decir), lo se, seguiré entrenando y esforzándome hasta ser el mejor"

"bien creo que es hora de ir a desayunar" Keishi asintió y así ambos se dirigieron al interior de la mansión

Al entrar al comedor el pequeño corrió hasta donde se encontraba su padre Rei quien lo recibió con un gran abrazo y cuando vio el rostro del pequeño le dedico una gran sonrisa, sobre todo al ver la cara de orgullo que Keishi tenia

"sabia que lo conseguirías mi pequeño" Rei le dirigió una mirada a Kai el cual aparentemente mostraba un gesto de indiferencia pero Rei podía ver claramente la felicidad y el orgullo que sentía en su fría mirada

Las pocas personas que faltaban entraron en ese momento al comedor fue cuando Kai se dirigió a Noriko y le indico que sirviera el desayuno, todo había regresado a la normalidad como si nunca hubiera sucedido aquel terrible acontecimiento con Boris y Kai prefería que todo siguiera así, pero para desagrado de este las cosas aun cambiarían un poco pues en ese instante Hyosuke entro al comedor y le susurro algo al oído para que solo él lo escuchara, se sintió algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de oír dirigió una discreta mirada a Rei y a Keishi para después de meditarlo por escasos segundos le respondió a su mayordomo el cual solo asintió y salio

Rei había notada que Kai se había sorprendido y confundido un poco a lo dicho por Hyosuke mas sin embargo no había logrado escuchar lo que este le dijo a su fénix y tampoco escucho muy bien lo que este le contesto, lo que pudo oír fue algo de que les dejara pasar pero no estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien, quiso preguntarle a Kai que era lo que sucedía pero antes de poder hablar escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta al abrirse y enseguida otro sonido

"hola"

Ante la voz que se acababa de escuchar en el comedor el cuerpo de Rei se tenso, dejo de respirar por poco tiempo y tomo más fuerte el tenedor que tenia en la mano.

(/¿Pero que hace aquí/) pensó Rei

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	13. Capitulo 28: A nadar

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 28: A nadar

"hola"

Ante la voz que se acababa de escuchar en el comedor el cuerpo de Rei se tenso contuvo la respiración y tomo fuertemente el tenedor que tenia en la mano.

(/ ¿Pero que hace aquí/) pensaba Rei

Todos los presentes excepto Kai miraban bastante sorprendidos a la persona parada en el marco de la puerta la cual tenía dibujado en el rostro con una sonrisa burlona al ver la cara que habían puesto

"podrías seguir caminando para que yo pueda pasar" se escucho una segunda voz que provenía de atrás de la persona en la puerta la cual obedeció la orden de su acompañante, ante esta segunda voz el cuerpo de Rei se relajo

"Al parecer causamos gran impresión Bryan" dijo sin abandonar su expresión burlona

"eso parece Tala"

"vaya esto es una sorpresa no sabía que ustedes vendrían"

"cierto es una gran sorpresa pero dígannos ¿ustedes también vinieron a tomar unas vacaciones?" pregunto Max

"no precisamente"

"déjate de payasadas Tala y digan de una buena vez a que vinieron los dos" dijo dejando los cubiertos en la mesa y dirigiéndoles una mirada fría

"venimos aquí por asuntos de negocios" contesto Bryan

"¿y por esto viajaron hasta Japón? bien pudieron mandarme un fax o llamarme por teléfono"

"tienes razón pero el asunto que vinimos a tratar requería de nuestra presencia aquí, los detalles y de que se trata te los diré cuando estemos a solas"

"hmp"

"bueno también nos enteramos del incidente con el maldito de Boris y teníamos que venir a asegurarnos que nuestro jefe estuviera en perfectas condiciones" dijo Tala mientras se acercaba a Kai quedando justo a tras de este, mientras mirada las reacciones de Rei el cual trataba de ignorar a Tala

"¿ustedes trabajan para Kai?" pregunto Hiromi

"si, somos los encargados de manejar la abadía" respondió Bryan

"no me digan que ese lugar aun existe" dijo Michael

"así es pero ahora todo se hace conforme a la ley, no es así Kai" el tono que ocupo Tala para decir el nombre del bicolor no le agrado absolutamente nada a Rei por lo cual le dirigió una mirada asesina a Tala para advertirle que se alejara de SU fénix, ante esa mirada Tala no pudo mas que sonreír cínicamente

"¿y que paso con Ian y Spencer?" cuestiono Kyo

"ellos también trabajan en la abadía pero se quedaron en Rusia atendiendo otros asuntos" contesto Tala

"señor desea que ponga otros dos platos para que los señores se sienten a desayunar" dijo Noriko, Kai solo asintió ya que no tenia otro remedia que aguantarlos ahí porque sabia que no se irían hasta que cumplieran la verdadera razón por lo cual habían viajado a Japón y tenia una ligera sospecha de saber que era lo que querían

Tala buscaba una silla cercana para jalarla y sentarse junto a Kai, Rei al ver sus intenciones quiso ponerse de pie para impedírselo pero para suerte del neko antes de que alguno de los dos lograra su cometido Bryan jalo a Tala y lo sentó cerca de él

Rei dio un suspiro de alivio mientras que Bryan recorrió discretamente con la mirada toda la mesa para ver bien a los que se encontraban ahí y cuando se encontró con el rostro sonriente del pequeño Keishi no pudo evitar fijar sus ojos lavanda (con una expresión fría y sin emoción aparente pero el pequeño sabia que estaba algo asombrado) en los ojos rojidorados del pequeño que brillaban de alegría.

Tala al darse cuenta de que Bryan observaba fijamente un lugar de aquella mesa decidió averiguar que era lo que había capturado la atención del halcón, cuando sus ojos azul ártico vieron lo la cara del pequeño bicolor, una pequeña sonrisa, casi inadvertida, apareció en su rostro

El desayuna paso amenamente para todos los presentes pero ahora que había terminado debían de ponerse de acuerdo en como iban a perder el tiempo ese día _(quien fuera ellos)_

"¿y que haremos el día de hoy?" pregunto Salima

"ya hemos jugado en cada parte de esta mansión" comento Aiko

"si ya la conocemos toda" apoyo Masaki

"no toda" todos se le quedaron viendo a Keishi, pero el pequeño en lugar de responder a sus miradas interrogantes se dirigió a su padre Rei el cual se agacho para saber que era lo que su pequeño quería

Una vez que llego con su padre, Keishi se acerco a su oído y le susurro algo, Rei al escuchar lo que su hijo le dijo no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa de complicidad se dibujara en su rostro, después solo asintió a lo dicho para levantarse y se acercase a Kai para también susurrarle en el oído la propuesta, Kai al escucharla levanto la ceja en señal de desacuerdo y negó con la cabeza

"vayan ustedes yo tengo que arreglar las cosas con Bryan y Tala"

Rei y Keishi intercambiaron miradas y ambos pares de ojos brillaron con malicia, Keishi se lanzo a los brazos de Rei y este ultimo tomo a Kai del brazo para llevarlo fuera del comedor, una vez que salieron cerraron la puerta, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante la escena que acababan de presenciar

"pobre Kai"

"¡eh! ¿Por qué dices eso Bryan?" pregunto Max

"porque es la verdad" contesto Tala

"aun sigo sin entender a que se refieren" dijo Takao mientras abrazaba a un Max igual de confundido que él

"es simple cuando esos dos quieren convencer a Kai de algo siempre hacen lo mismo" empezó el pelirrojo y Bryan continuo

"y siempre es la misma reacción, primero: después de unos momentos de silencio Kai empieza a gritar que no hará lo que le piden"

"¡NO, YA LES DIJE QUE NO LO HARÉ!" se oyó el grito del bicolor

"segundo: luego sigue otro momento de silencio interrumpido por otro grito de Kai pidiendo que se detengan" prosiguió Tala

"¡BASTA DEJEN DE HACER ESO, LES DIJE QUE SE DETENGAN!"

"tercero: accede a su petición" continuo Bryan

"¡ESTA BIEN LO HARE!"

"Por ultimo la puerta se abre para dar paso a un enfadado Kai seguido por unos muy contentos Rei y Keishi"

Y como lo había dicho Tala la puerta se abrió mostrando a un muy enojado Kai que de solo verlo daban escalofríos y atrás de este unos muy sonrientes y alegres Rei y Keishi quienes mostraban una enorme sonrisa de triunfo

"y sabes que es lo que le hacen a Kai" le dijo Max en un susurro a Bryan

"no lo se siempre se encierran para que nadie vea lo que le hacen" contestando también susurrando

"síganme" dijo Kai, su tono de voz era tan frió y autoritario que nadie pregunto a donde simplemente le siguieron

"¿Qué le hicieron?" Rei y Keishi intercambiaron miradas de complicidad para después contestarle a Takao

"es un secreto" dijeron Ambos muy sonrientes

Salieron al jardín del ala suroeste y caminaron a través de un laberinto que se encontraba ahí, al final de aquel laberinto se hallaban dos piscinas una era para nadar y jugar libremente mientras que la otra especialmente para competencias de natación y de clavado, al lado derecho se encontraban unos vestidores y varias toallas en una repisa así como también muchos trajes de bajo para hombre y mujer

"vaya este lugar es hermoso" expreso Emily

"¿Cómo es que no lo habíamos visto antes?" pregunto Shao

"es cierto si nosotros ya habíamos cruzado el laberinto" puntualizo Masaki

"y nunca lo vimos" Aiko termino la frase

"el laberinto cuenta con muchas salidas y cada una lleva a diferentes lugres" respondió Kai pero aun se escuchaba muy molesto

"bueno será mejor ir a cambiarnos" Rei dijo a lo que todos asintieron y entraron a los vestidores, Kai en cuanto salio se dirigió a una de las camillas que se encontraban a tres metros de las piscinas y después de ponerse unos lentes para sol se recostó en esta

"es increíble que al gran Kai Hiwatari lo convenzan así de rápido" dijo Bryan burlonamente mientras imitaba la acción de Kai de descansar en aquellas cómodas camillas, mientras todos los demás entraban al agua

"muy gracioso Bryan (dijo Kai sarcásticamente para después cambiar su tono por uno serio), y bien a ahora dime a que vinieron Tala y tú"

"pensé que ya habías deducido el porque de nuestra presencia"

"bueno con lo que me acabas de decir lo he confirmado"

Después de su breve conversación ambos guardaron absoluto silencio mientras observaban a las personas que jugaban en la piscina, se encontraban jugando con unos globos llenos de agua los cuales todos trataban de esquivar, Rei, Keishi y Tala eran los que mejores reflejos tenían por lo cual ningún globo los había alcanzado aun, Tala se coloco a tras de Rei, quien no se había percatado del movimiento del pelirrojo por estar esquivando los globos que le eran arrojados y preparándose para lanzar algunos, Tala se aprovecho del descuido del neko para atacarle lanzándole un par de globos los cuales Rei no pudo esquivar

"Tala eso no es justo fue un ataque por la espalda" le dijo Rei muy indignado por la acción del pelirrojo

"en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" le contesto burlona y cínicamente

"¿así?"

"si"

"esta bien como digas" le dio la espalda a Tala quien sonreía triunfante, sonrisa que no duro mucho tiempo ya que en ese instante Rei se sumergió esto desconcertó a Tala logrando que no se diera cuenta del que el pequeño Keishi le arrojaba varios globos y cuando trato de esquivarlos Rei apareció detrás de él y lo sujeto para impedirle la retirada, una vez que se termino el ataque Rei y Keishi empezaron a reírse de Tala

"¿les parece muy gracioso? ¬¬"

"la verdad" comenzó Rei

"si" Keishi termino la frase

Para Rei esos momentos donde podía fastidiar a Tala se le hacían bastante divertidos pues era difícil vengarse de todas las cosas que este le hacia, pero para desgracia del neko Tala no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados y buscaría venganza, la risa de Rei paro cuando vio los ojos del pelirrojo brillar con malicias y dedicarle una sonrisa burlona

Esta vez fue Tala quien le dio la espalda a Rei para nadar a la orilla de la piscina y salir de esta, tomando una toalla empezó a secarse mientras caminaba hacia donde Kai se encontraba, Bryan estaba recostado en la camilla que se hallaba a la derecha del bicolor así que la que se encontraba a su izquierda estaba desocupada y era a esa a la que se dirigía, pero cuando faltaba medio metro para llegar sintió una ligera brisa a pasar a su lado y después vio aun molesto Rei sentarse en la camilla que pensaba ocupar

Rei vio amenazadoramente a Tala para indicarle que no permitiría que se acercara a Kai, Tala por su parte solo sonrió más abiertamente mientras le respondía a Rei con una mirada retadora, así permanecieron un rato los dos en una lucha de miradas hasta que fue interrumpida por Kai y Bryan quienes habían permanecido en silencio y aparentemente indiferentes a la situación

"¿¡Rei?"

"¿¡Tala?"

Dijeron Kai y Bryan al mismo tiempo mientras le miraban fijamente a sus respectivos acompañantes, a lo que Rei y Tala simplemente suspiraron y desviaron la mirada a otro lado, después de esto el pelirrojo camino lentamente hacia la camilla desocupada que se encontraba aun lado de Bryan, justo en ese momento Keishi llegaba a donde los cuatro se encontraban

"¿no van a venir a nadar un rato?" pregunto el pequeño

"yo si, ¿vienes Kai?" le pregunto Rei

"no se"

"por favor" dijo Rei en tono de suplica

"esta bien"

"lo ves eres muy fácil de convencer" Bryan utilizo el tono mas burlón que encontró, Kai simplemente le lanzo una mirada asesina como respuesta

"yo también voy ¿y tu Bryan?" dijo Tala

"me quedo aquí"

"tío Bryan por favor ven" dijo Keishi agarrando su mano mientras utilizaba su tono de suplica

"esta bien Kei-chan" se levanto y todos empezaron a caminar

"y quien era el fácil de convencer" le dijo Kai en un susurro a Bryan en tono burlón y sin poder contener una pequeña risa

"¡oh! cállate" se defendió bastante ofendido mientras cruzaba los brazos

El resto del día paso rápido y la noche llego cubriendo el cielo con su oscuro manto lleno de estrellas y la hermosa luna hizo su aparición para remplazar al sol, todos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar, pero algunos de los habitantes de aquella mansión no pensaban en hacerlo hasta que arreglaran algunos asuntos pendientes

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	14. Capitulo 29: Fotografia

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 29: Fotografía

Todos se habían dirigido a sus respectivas habitaciones para poder descansar, bueno no todos lo habían hecho pues no pensaban hacerlo hasta que arreglaran algunos asuntos pendientes

"y es por eso que estamos aquí" dijo Bryan al acabar su explicación

"por lo que verán no pensamos irnos hasta no realizar nuestros planes" exclamo Tala

"eso ya lo sabia Tala, no se te olvide que los conozco demasiado bien para saber que no me puedo librar de ustedes" respondió Kai

"pues a mi me alegra que hayan venido" dijo Rei muy alegre y con una amplia sonrisa

"eso no fue lo que me pareció cuando entre al comedor" pronuncio Tala mordazmente

"y yo no dije que me alegrara que hayas venido tu solo sino que me alegra que hayan venido los 'dos'" le contesto con algo de enfado en su voz

"eso quiere decir que si hubiera llegado solo me hubieras echado de la mansión" su tono de voz seguía siendo el mismo pero ahora también tenia un toque fingido de aflicción

"exacto"

"es que acaso me tienes miedo" dijo mientras sonreía burlonamente

"¿tenerte miedo a ti? Ja, no me hagas reír Tala"

"entonces ¿Por qué me habrías echado?"

"simplemente soy un hombre precavido"

"¿precavido? O miedoso" ojos dorados y azul ártico mantenían una pelea visual ninguno pensaba perder, y hubieran seguido así toda la noche de no ser porque fueron interrumpidos

Kai y Bryan "cálmense de una vez" Rei y Tala simplemente se cruzaron de brazos mientras desviaban el rostro a otra dirección

"señor Hiwatari lo que pidió esta listo" dijo Hyosuke

"bien, es tarde así que doy por terminada la conversación, Hyosuke se encargara de llevarlos a su recamara (dijo dirigiéndose a Tala y a Bryan quienes asintieron, luego se dirigió a Rei), vamonos" Rei se levanto

"que descansen, buenas noches" dijo Rei dirigiéndose a sus nuevos invitados los cuales solo movieron la cabeza en forma de contestación, después dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar a tras de Kai, una vez que los dos salieron Hyosuke guió a Bryan y a Tala a donde descansarían por todo el tiempo que estarían en la mansión

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"¿Qué opinas de la visita de esos dos?" le pregunto Kai a Rei

"como ya había dicho me alegra que hayan venido, pues serán de mucha ayuda para lo que tenemos planeado, que por cierto ya es pasado mañana"

"tienes razón, (se acerco a Rei para abrazarlo) solo una cosa"

"¿Cuál?" pregunto en un tono sensual mezclado con inocencia

"no le hagas caso a Tala"

"créeme que trato de ignorarlo, pero me es difícil contenerme cuando se acerca tanto a ti"

"pero sabes que solo lo hace con el afán de molestarte"

"lo se, y lo que me hace enfadar es que siempre lo logra" Kai tomo delicadamente con una mano el rostro del neko y lo acerco al de él para besarle apasionadamente

"¿confías en mi?"

"claro que confió en ti Kai y ciegamente" dijo mientras rodeaba el cuello de Kai con sus brazos

"entonces no tienes porque ponerte celoso, además sabes muy bien Bryan y Tala son pareja"

"si, lo se (suspiro) pero aun sabiendo eso no puedo evitar ponerme celoso"

"¿Qué voy a hacer contigo gatito?" dijo en un tono juguetón y sensual

"quererme mucho" respondió en el mismo tono para después sellar sus labios con los de su fénix

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tala debes dejar a un lado tus juegos de molestar a Rei" le dijo Bryan mientras se sentaba en la cama que compartirían

"acaso… (Se fue acercando lentamente a donde Bryan se encontraba y cuando estuvo parado frente a él se inclino un poco para colocar sus labios demasiado cerca del oído derecho del halcón y susurrarle sensualmente las siguientes palabras) estas celoso Bryan" al acabar de decir esto lamió el oído de su koi para después morderlo levemente

"celoso ¿yo, Y según tu de quien debo sentir celos" dijo mientras jalaba a Tala haciendo que este quedara sentado arriba de sus piernas

"no se dímelo tú, talvez de Kai"

"ja eso es imposible, además Kai jamás te haría caso"

"quieres decir que no soy lo suficientemente atractivo para conquistar a quien yo quiera" dijo ofendido mientras trataba de ponerse de pie acción que Bryan le impidió tomándole de la cintura haciendo que ambos cuerpos quedaran mas pegados

"yo no dije eso, eres sumamente atractivo y puedes tener a quien quiera a tus pies (ahora era Bryan quien le susurraba sensualmente en el oído a Tala), como me tienes a mi (dijo mientras empezaba a besar el cuello del pelirrojo ocasionando que este empezara a respirar mas agitadamente, pero Bryan dejo aun lado esa exquisita actividad para seguir hablando), lo que quise decir es que Kai no tiene ojos para otra persona que no sea Rei y eso tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, por lo que no tengo porque tener celos de él"

"entonces ¿Por qué quieres quitarme la diversión de molestar al gato?" dijo haciendo un ligero puchero para después besar a Bryan

"porque quiero permanecer aquí por lo menos hasta pasado mañana para poder llevar a cabo los que tenemos planeado, además no te estoy quitando la diversión solo digo que no molestes a Rei cada cinco minutos ya que sino Kai nos correrá, por lo menos hazlo pero cada hora" dijo en tono burlón pues también disfrutaba los desplantes de Rei aunque menos que Tala

"esta bien lo que tu digas, pero ahora porque no sigues con lo que estabas haciendo hace rato" dijo mientras empujaba a Bryan haciendo que quedara recostado en la cama para después acomodarse encima de él y comenzar a besarlo apasionadamente

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voltaire se encontraba en su oficina preparando los últimos detalles para su partida a Japón, ya casi todo estaba confirmado por lo que tenia un rato para descansar fue en ese momento que su vista se fijo en una fotografía enmarcada en un fino cuadro de plata con detalles en oro, y la cual mostraba la imagen de cuatro personas, tres adultos y un pequeño, aquella imagen le trajo muchos recuerdos tanto buenos como malos

Flash Back de Voltaire _(este es un flash mezclado con POV de Voltaire, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Voltaire)_

Había pasado aproximadamente dos años después del torneo ruso y apenas Voltaire dejaba de estar en la mira de las autoridades, gracias a el fracaso de sus planes con Boris había perdido mucho dinero pero no se encontraba en la ruina ya que era un hombre muy precavido y demasiado inteligente por lo que no había invertido todo su dinero en ese proyecto, pero la perdida de ese capital no era lo que enfurecía al viejo, lo que realmente lo hacia era saber que sus planes habían fracasado por culpa de su nieto, por culpa de su propia sangre, era por esa razón que lo había metido en una escuela en Japón mientras el se quedaba en Rusia y lo hacia con fin no tener que verlo, pero había llegado el momento de arreglar cuentas pendientes con él.

(/Ese chiquillo me va a escuchar y va a aprender que nadie traiciona a Voltaire Hiwatari sin recibir su merecido, absolutamente nadie/) pensaba el viejo

("me encontraba realmente enojado ese día, estaba absolutamente decidido a darle un gran escarmiento a Kai por lo que me había hecho, me levante de mi asiento y fui a tomar uno de mis libros favoritos del estante, una vez que me decidí cual seria el que leería lo tome entre mis manos y fue en ese instante que un trozo de papel callo al piso, no pensé que fuera algo importante por lo que consideré dejarlo ahí tirado, pero algo dentro de mi me imploraba tomarlo, esa parte fue mas fuerte así que me agache hasta tener aquel trozo de papel entre mis dedos, le di vuelta para encontrarme con que se trataba de una fotografía que había sido tomada muchos años atrás.")

En la fotografía se podía apreciar a cuatro personas una mujer y tres hombres, la mujer era muy hermosa de tez blanca como la nieve el cabello recogido en un elegante peinado pero se notaba que este era largo y de color azul claro, al igual que sus ojos, en su rostro se dibujaba una hermosa y calida sonrisa, sus facciones eran finas y delicadas, poseía un cuerpo delgado y bien formado, se encontraba sentada en una refinada silla con un pequeño niño de aproximadamente 5 años de edad sentado en sus piernas, el cual vestía elegantemente, su piel era blanca y poseía un rebelde cabello bicolor azul claro en la parte delantera mientras que la posterior era azul oscuro, sus ojos eran grandes y sumamente expresivos de color rojo cual la sangre y tal brillantes como el rubí mas fino, su rostro era adornado por dos pequeños triángulos en cada una de sus mejillas las cuales enmarcaban su enorme sonrisa, al lado derecho de la mujer prado detrás de la silla se encontraba un hombre joven y sumamente apuesto, con porte elegante y muy varonil, de piel blanca y cabello azul oscuro, sus ojos eran del mismo color que los del pequeño pero estos mostraban seriedad y superioridad aunque también en ellos se percibía un brillo de alegría, sus labios se curvaban en una ligera pero calida sonrisa, al lado izquierda de la mujer parado también atrás de la silla se encontraba otro hombre maduro de cabellos ya blanquizco por la edad pero no por eso perdía su porte de superioridad y elegancia, su mirada era igual a la del hombre de la derecha aunque esta era un poco mas dura pero también tenia ese toque de alegría, y también tenia una ligera y calida sonrisa dibujada en sus rostro

("Cuando mis ojos se clavaron en aquella fotografía pude sentir claramente como estos se empezaron a humedecer sin mi consentimiento, y es que esa foto había sido tomada una semana antes del terrible incidente donde perdí a mi hijo y a mi nuera, si, aquel accidente automovilístico me los había arrebatado pero no solo a mi sino también a mi nieto, antes de que las lagrimas empezaran a fluir mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido proveniente de la puerta así que antes de contestar respire profundamente para regresar a mi postura de siempre y retorne a mi sillón para sentarme en el mientras escondía la fotografía entre los papeles que se encontraban en el escritorio.")

"adelante" ordeno Voltaire

La puerta se abrió dejando ver la imponente figura de Kai, quien a pesar de saber que si su abuelo lo había mandado llamar no era para nada bueno no mostraría señal de debilidad alguna o se doblegaría ante él, pues ante todo era un Hiwatari, y un Hiwatari nunca se doblega ni muestra debilidad ante nadie, al menos eso era lo que siempre le habían enseñado desde muy pequeño; avanzo con paso lento pero seguro y firme

"¿para que me mandaste llamar abuelo?"

("levante mi vista hasta fijar mis orbes en las orbes carmín de mi nieto y fue cuando la sangre se me congelo al ver aquellos ojos que mostraban frialdad y resentimiento, pero no fue eso lo que provoco tal reacción en mi sino fue lo que había atrás de esas dos cosas que se caracterizaban por ser una especie de mascara en la mirada de todos los Hiwatari, atrás de ella no había nada, no había ninguna clase de brillo ni de vida, en ese instante recordé los ojos del pequeño en la fotografía tan llenos de vida y un sin fin de sentimientos, esas dos miradas eran tan distintas como el hielo y el fuego.

Todos los acontecimientos que habían pasado desde la muerte de mi hijo y de mi nuera llegaron a mi, reviví cada instante haciendo que la venda que tenia en los ojos se cayera, y fue cuando comprendí mi gran error, yo había sentido que si la vida me había arrebatado algo que yo amaba tanto tenia derecho a reclamarle mucho mas, mi odio hacia la vida fue lo que me cegó y no me había dejado ver que aun tenia a mi amado nieto, lo único que tenia en la vida, él que también había sufrido y tal vez mas que yo por la perdida de sus padre, pero yo no podía ver mas que mi propio dolor, así que lo hice aun lado pues en esos momentos era solo un estorbo para mi, para poder vengarme del mundo por lo que me había quitado, después de haber pasado unos meses encerrado en mi despacho conocí a Boris y juntos hicimos planes para la dominación del mundo que yo tanto odiaba, y para llevar acabo estos involucre a Kai ya que solo él tenia el poder para controlar a Dranzer.

Pero ahora que por fin había abierto los ojos me daba cuenta de cuanto daño le había hecho a mi nieto, al que había jurado proteger desde el día que nació, y por mi culpa ya no existía ese fuego que lo había caracterizado de niño, ya no quedaba nada")

"¿y bien? Solo me vas a observar o vas a decirme de una buena vez para que me mandaste llamar" exclamo Kai

("no sabia que responderle, no después de que me había dado cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho, pero también sabia que debía darle una respuesta y tratar de hacer algo para compensar todo el daño que le hice, por lo que recordé un sobre que había llegado esa mañana así que tenia un plan")

"llego esta carta hoy en la mañana (dijo Voltaire mientras se la entregaba y Kai la empezaba a leer) como te darás cuenta es una oferta para asistir a una escuela junto con varios miembros de diferentes equipos de beyblade"

"para esto me trajiste hasta Rusia"

"no, te traje para decirte que quiero que asistas a una escuela muy prestigiada aquí y en donde aprenderás mucho a cerca de cómo manejar las empresas familiares"

"y si ya tienes decidido mandarme a esa escuela para que te tomaste la molestia de decirme que me llego esta oferta"

"porque yo quiero que tu tomes la decisión de a cual deseas asistir"

Los ojos de Kai reflejaron la sorpresa que sintió en esos momentos pues en realidad su abuelo nunca le dejaba elegir nada acerca de su vida, la única vez que lo había hecho había sido para regresar con los Blade Breakers y estaba seguro que su castigo por aquella osadía vendría pronto, es mas podía asegurar que fue precisamente por eso que su abuelo lo había mandado llamar, para darle el escarmiento mas grande de su vida y sin embargo le decía que lo había mandado llamar para que él decidiera a que escuela deseaba ir

"¿y cual es tu decisión?"

"iré a la escuela en Japón" mientras pronunciaba estas palabras Voltaire pudo apreciar un pequeño brillo de vida en los ojos de su nieto, haciéndole saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto y dándole la esperanza de que talvez algún día aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre volvieran a resplandecer de la misma manera que cuando era un pequeño niño.

Continuara…

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


	15. Capitulo 30: Planes fallidos

Ni los personajes ni la caricatura de Beyblade me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, a excepción de los inventados por mí, por lo tanto no pretendo ganar nada con escribir esto, más que el agrado del lector. Así que no me demanden por favor.

Advertencia: este fic es Yaoi, si no te gusta este género te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo.

Habrá muchas parejas tanto yaoi como normales, pero la principal será K x R

**Hola** estoy muy feliz porque por fin después de mucho tiempo de no hacerlo, logre actualizar en dos días :D, bueno los dejo para que puedan leer el capitulo 30

Simbología:

" " Lo que dicen los personajes

( ) Alguna descripción o acción de los personajes

(Cursivas) Mis comentarios

(Línea) Cambio de escena o lugar

' ' Resaltar una palabra o alguna frase

(/Pensamientos de los personajes/)

Capitulo 30: Planes fallidos

_(el flash Back de Voltaire continua en este capitulo y recuerden que este es un flash mezclado con POV de Voltaire, eso quiere decir que a veces narro yo los acontecimientos y en otras él lo hace, para que no haya confusión lo que este encerrado ("así") serán los POV's de Voltaire)_

Una vez que Kai se hubiese retirado del despacho de Voltaire este tomo nuevamente entre su mano aquella fotografía que había encontrado unos instantes atrás.

(/No se que tanto tenga hacer pero juro que le regresare la felicidad que le quite a mi querido nieto, y juro que esta vez no fallare no volveré a olvidar la promesa que le hice a mi hijo cuando Kai nació, yo lo protegeré y no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo dañe, Kai no volverá a sufrir mientras yo siga con vida/)

("pasarían varios meses antes de tener nuevamente noticias de Kai, al menos por parte de él ya que había mandado a uno de mis empleados para que se asegurara que estuviera bien y que no le faltara nada, y era este él que me informaba el estado de mi nieto, debo confesar que saber que era Kai el que me llamaba por teléfono me lleno de alegría pero al mismo tiempo me inquietaba de sobremanera")

Con mano temblorosa Voltaire tomo el auricular para contestar lo mas calmado posible

"hola Kai"

"hola abuelo"

"¿a que debo el honor de tu llamada?"

"solo hable para decirte que quiero regresar a Rusia contigo ¿si me lo permites?"

"claro que si Kai, recuerda que este también es tu hogar solo quiero saber una cosa"

"¿cual?" el tono de Kai era suave pero no por eso dejaba de ser frío, la razón por la que se permitía esa suavidad en su voz era porque desde hace tiempo había notado el cambio de Voltaire hacia él, era como si volviera a ser el abuelo que alguna vez fue y que muy vagamente recordaba, volvía a preocuparse por su bienestar y eso le quedaba muy claro porque casi desde el principio se había dado cuenta que un empleado de su abuelo le mantenía vigilado pero sin traspasar la barrera de su intimidad solo velaba porque nada le faltara y le proporcionaba lo que le hiciera falta

"¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? Pensaba que estabas muy contento ahí con tus amigos"

"… (Kai permaneció unos instantes en silencio pues no sabia si contarle la verdadera razón a su abuelo, decidió no hacerlo aun no podía volver a confiar en el plenamente a demás como hablar de sus sentimientos si no sabia como hacerlo), creo que estoy listo para empezar a ver como debo de manejar las empresas de la familia después de todo aquí no lo aprenderé"

"bien si eso es lo que deseas, solo dime cuando deseas regresar para mandar alistar el avión"

"mañana mismo en la mañana tiempo de Japón ¿si es posible?"

"entonces daré la orden de que a las 8:00 una limosina pase por ti ¿esta bien?"

"si"

"adiós Kai y espero verte mañana"

"adiós"

La conversación había sido terminada así que Voltaire después de confirmar que su nieto había colgado él también lo hizo, ahora una enorme duda rondaba en su cabeza

(/me inquieta mucho el cambio repentino de Kai, pensé que era feliz conviviendo con todos sus amigos, además se que a Kai nunca le ha llamado la atención saber como manejar las empresas, es mas puedo asegurar que odia esa idea, ¿entonces porque lo hace, la única respuesta lógica que hallo es que algo realmente malo le ocurrió, él no es ningún cobarde y nunca huiría de algún lugar de esa manera, pero eso es lo que esta haciendo, esta huyendo pero la pregunta es ¿de que? O…/) pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono, sin perder tiempo contesto

"hola habla Voltaire"

"soy yo Kai"

("El que me volviera hablar en tampoco tiempo me preocupo mucho mas, ya que no habían pasado ni diez minutos desde la primera llamada")

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" No pudo evitar que algo de su preocupación se hiciera notar en su voz, esto sin saberlo ocasiono que Kai se alegrara un poco pues ahora estaba convencido que si le importaba a su abuelo y le daba algo de consuelo en medio del sufrimiento que estaba pasando en esos momentos, ahora estaba seguro que si regresaba a Rusia no iba a estar solo o al menos no tanto, pues no esperaba que su abuelo dejara de portarse frío con él, pero al menos tenia el consuelo de saber que si lo quería

"solo llame para informarte que no podré irme mañana a Rusia ya que surgieron un par de asuntos importantes, así que quiero que pospongas mi partida dos semanas"

"esta bien como tú lo desees, solo háblame un día antes para confirmar tu viaje, ¿eso es todo?"

"si"

"bueno espero verte dentro de dos semanas, adiós"

"adiós"

("en ese instante no solo me sentía preocupado sino también confundido, pues no entendía la actitud de Kai, sin saber que mi confusión se incrementaría con la llegada de mi nieto a la mansión ya que no llegaría solo.

El día que había estado esperando para estar nuevamente junto con mi nieto sin que yo le obligara a ello había llagado, uno de mis mayordomos me indico que mi nieto había llagado ya a la mansión y estaba en la sala, yo salí lo mas rápido que pude para recibirlo y darle la bienvenida, pero mis ojos no solo vieron la figura de mi nieto sino también la de otro joven el cual reconocí al instante pues él había sido uno de los chiquillos que junto con mi nieto habían echado a perder mis planes, era Rei Kon integrante de los Blade Breakers, no pude evitar que el enojo me inundara, y no fue porque por culpa de aquel chiquillo mis planes de dominación mundial se hubieran arruinado, eso ya había quedado en el olvido mas sin embargo si estaba arruinado mis planes para reconciliarme con Kai y demostrarle que había cambiado y que estaba dispuesto a brindarle todo el cariño y el amor que le había negado, pero ahora no podría demostrárselo abiertamente como lo había planeado pues yo no solía mostrar mis sentimientos frente a personas ajenas a mi familia, y eso era lo que precisamente era ese chiquillo de rasgos felinos, un extraño que no pertenecía a la familia Hiwatari, y que por su porte y características nunca hubiera ni podría pertenecer jamás a tan respetable familia, es mas ni siquiera debía tener el honor de convivir con algún Hiwatari, pues no reunía las características necesarias para conllevar tal privilegio, pero ahora estaba allí parado a mitad de la sala junto con mi nieto, si quería llevar a cabo mis planes de reconciliación debía de deshacerme de aquel molesto chiquillo, así que con decisión llame a Kai desde las escaleras pues ni siquiera las había acabado de bajar

Él obedeció mi orden pero no me siguió hasta que le dijo a uno de los mayordomos que llevara a Rei a una de las habitaciones de la segunda planta, pero no conforme con eso quería que lo conducirá a la que quedaba en el ala este, eso me lleno mas de rabia pues lo único que rondaba en mi mente era el como se atrevía a darle una de las habitaciones principales a ese mocoso y no una de huéspedes como debía de ser, de que privilegios gozaba ese Rei para que lo colocara ahí, bueno eso lo aclararía cuando hablara con Kai, y precisamente así fue.

Después de un rato de discusión no me quedo mas remedio que aceptar que Rei permaneciera en la mansión, y no fue porque Kai me hubiera amenazado con que pronto cumpliría la mayoría de edad y si quería que él se hiciera cargo de las empresas familiares como yo deseaba tenia que dejar que Rei permaneciera en la mansión por tiempo indefinido, no, no fue por esa amenaza, sino porque ya no quería arruinar mas la relación entre los dos que de por si ya pendía de un hilo tan delgado que no dudaba que se rompería con la mas leve brisa del viento, así que si quería volver a ganarme la confianza y cariño de mi nieto tenia que aceptar a su amigo como huésped de tiempo indefinido, y así lo hice aunque no por eso tenia que caerme bien por lo cual le deje bien claro solo una cosa a Kai")

"esta bien aceptare que él se quede todo el tiempo que él decida hacerlo, pero te advierto que si hace algo incorrecto o llega a faltarme al respeto lo echare inmediatamente, ¿entendiste?" dijo Voltaire

"si, y no tienes que preocuparte porque yo conozco bien a Rei y él no te causara problemas"

("para mi desgracia en aquellos momentos Kai tenia toda la razón, Rei no causaba ninguna clase de problemas y sabia comportarse con buenos modales además de ser muy educado, pero sin embargo había algo que aun no me dejaba aceptarlo por completo, y esto era que Kai se preocupaba de sobremanera por él, no dejaba de estar al pendiente de él las 24 horas del día.

El día que Kai interno a Rei en un muy prestigiado centro psiquiátrico, me sentí feliz pues por fin podría pasar mas tiempo a solas con mi nieto, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no había día que no fuera a visitara Rei en aquel lugar, no había rato libre que no se la pasara con él y eso me hico enfurecer mas pues de nuevo mis planes se arruinaban por ese chiquillo, ¿Qué era lo que le ataba a Rei, ¿Por qué lo cuidaba y protegía tanto, por mas que trataba de responder esas preguntas solo lograba que surgieran mas, lo único que lograba tranquilizarme un poco era ver como poco a poco la vida iba regresando a los ojos de Kai, no sabia si era por Rei o por mis esfuerzos de demostrarle que lo apoyaba y que lo amaba, talvez eran ambas cosas aunque ya no tenia nada seguro en esos momentos.

La gota que derramo el vaso, es decir que la cosa que acabo con la poca paciencia que tenia hacia Rei fue el saber que Kai había comprado un restaurante para Kon, y no conforme con eso todo lo puso a su nombre, él solventaría todos los gastos y todas las ganancias serian para Rei, eso si que no lo soporte pues lo mas seguro era que Rei se estuviera aprovechando de mi nieto, que lo estuviera utilizando para sacarle todo el dinero y mas si podía para luego hacerlo aun lado como cualquier objeto inservible, no, eso nunca lo permitiría, había prometido que nada malo le volviera a pasar a Kai y ahora tenia que protegerlo de Rei, pero como evitarlo, como deshacerse de Rei si estaba mas protegido que ni la misma mansión, ya que Kai había contratado uno de los mejores equipo de guardaespaldas de toda Rusia para que le cuidaran de día y de noche, aunque yo estaba seguro de que Rei ni enterado estaba de esto, y también sabia que lo había hecho precisamente para evitar que yo le tocara, pues conocía a la perfección que Rei no me agradaba para nada, y sabe que yo siempre busco la manera de deshacerme de las cosas que no me gustan.

Con este impedimento como se suponía que lograría deshacerme de Rei, además también había otro factor muy importante y ese era el aprecio que Kai le tenia a Rei, si yo le llegara a hacerle algo estaba seguro que mi nieto nunca me lo perdonaría y me odiaría por el resto de su vida, no pensaba tirar por la borda todo el esfuerzo que había hecho para que de nuevo confiara en mi ni para perder el cariño que tanto trabajo me había costado volver a ganar, entonces que era lo que podía hacer, después de un rato de pensar las cosa se me ocurrió una brillante idea que estaba seguro no fallaría, mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro, le abriría los ojos a Kai para que pudiera ver la clase de persona que era realmente Rei Kon y al mismo tiempo me lograría deshacer de este, así que sin pensarlo mucho puse en marcha mi plan, el cual era…")

Fin del Flash Back de Voltaire

El sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus recuerdos y lo trajo de nuevo al presente

"¿señor Voltaire?" hablo un empleado de este

"si habla él"

"le llamo para decirle que ya se hizo todo lo que usted pidió"

"bien, dile al piloto que este listo porque a medio día salgo para Japón"

"si señor" Voltaire volvió a colocar el auricular en su lugar dando así por terminada la llamada

"bien ya todo esta listo" dijo para si mismo mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su rostro, era cierto que faltaba un pequeño detalle y ese era que llegaría un día antes de lo planeado pero eso se podría arreglar no llegando a la mansión, en lugar de eso se iría a un hotel, así no arruinaría lo que tenían planeado, bueno arreglado esto tenia la oportunidad de ir al comedor para tomar el desayuno allí, pero antes de salir se permitió un ultimo pensamiento acompañado de una gran sonrisa

(/el plan que había ideado no dio resultado y aunque en un principio una furia enorme se apodero de mi, esa furia y enojo con el paso del tiempo se fueron convirtiendo en felicidad y alegría igual de enormes e incluso mas, si, ahora me alegro que mi plan fallara, ya que gracias a que todo resulto ser lo contrario a lo que yo deseaba es que pude volver a tener una familia como la que la vida me quito, no cabe duda que la vida suele darnos muchas sorpresas, y nada ocurre sin que haya una razón de por medio/) dejo la fotografía que hasta ese momento había sostenido entre su mano izquierda, inmediatamente su mirada se fijo en otra fotografía que también se encontraba en el escritorio, la cual también estaba enmarcada en un cuadro idéntico al primero, lo mas gracioso es que este también mostraba a cuatro personas, tres adultos y un niño, pero lo que diferenciaba una fotografía de la otra era que mientras la primera mostraba a una mujer y a tres hombres esta segunda mostraba a cuatro hombres, si, aquella fotografía era de la actual familia Hiwatari, aquella foto era de Keishi, Rei, Kai y Voltaire, se levanto de su asiento manteniendo la sonrisa en su cara pero su rostro volvió a ser serio y frío al abrir la puerta del despacho para salir de allí, pero quien lo conociera de verdad hubiera sabido que sus ojos rebosaban de felicidad como en muchos años atrás no lo hacían, cuando se había puesto en contra del mundo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día había llegado a la mansión Hiwatari que se encontraba en Japón, la luz que entraba por la ventana de la habitación fue lo que ocasiono que un par de amatistas doradas tan brillantes como el sol se dejaran ver, pues habían permanecido toda la noche ocultas de tras de los parpados del dueño de estas, bostezo mientras se estiraba cual gato y después girar en la cama para encontrar al dueño de su corazón, de su cuerpo, en pocas palabras de su ser, y logro su objetivo pues ahí tomándolo delicadamente de la cintura se encontraba su fénix, Rei se acurruco en el regazo de este para después hablarle

"buenos días"

"buenos días gatito, espero que hayas dormido bien"

"te equivocas no dormí bien, dormí de maravilla"

"pues o jala que esta noche puedas dormir igual, porque mañana es el gran día"

"lo se y no sabes cual emocionado me siento" dijo despegándose un poco de aquel pecho que lo albergaba para besar aquellos labios que desde hace ya tanto tiempo eran solo suyos y de nadie mas, y él se encargaría que así siguiera siendo, pues estaba dispuesto a defender lo suyo con garras y colmillos de ser necesario

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"mañana es el gran día Tala" dijo Bryan

"si, aunque por lo que veo Kai y Rei ya tienen muchas cosas planeadas pero aun así…" pero es interrumpido por Bryan antes de poder terminar su frase

"no vamos a dejar que se divirtieran solos, no es así"

"me quitaste las palabras de la boca"

"bueno por lo mientras…" no pudo acabar su frase porque esta vez Tala lo interrumpió

"puedo seguir divirtiéndome molestando a cierto gato ¿verdad?"

"esta bien pero ya sabes no te excedas"

"lo prometo" dijo mientras sellaba su promesa con un ardiente y apasionado beso

Continuara…

Como verán en este capitulo, Voltaire no quería para nada a Rei pero lo soportaba por Kai, y lo tenia que poner porque gracias a él la relación entre estos se pudo dar, pues en lugar de separarlos los unió mas, ahora la posible pregunta seria ¿Cuándo fue que Voltaire acepto a Rei, les aseguro que eso lo contestare mas adelante, por ahora quiero aclarar una cosa:

Que conste que yo no prometí poner el Flash de cómo empezó la relación de Kai y Rei en este capitulo, yo solo dije que haría todo lo posible por ponerlo en este capitulo pero también aclare que no sabia si algún capitulo se alargaba y pues como ven si se alargo por lo que les pido paciencia pues ya en el otro voy a empezar con ese Flash Back, pero me temo (aunque todavía no estoy muy segura) que ese flash va a ocupar mas de un capitulo pues hay muchas cosas que ocurrieron y tienen que ser explicadas, pero también como se podrán dar cuenta este Flash Back viene siendo la introducción o el principio de la explicación de cómo empezó la relación entre nuestros protagonistas.

También les quiero recordar que la encuesta de que si quieren lemmon en el Flash Back estará abierta hasta el viernes y será por mayoría de votos, si su decisión es que haya lemmon les prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo porque este sea bueno, pero también les quiero pedir comprensión ya que nunca he escrito alguno

Bueno quiero agradecer a todos los que leen mi fic y los reviews que me han mandado, en verdad se los agradezco de todo corazón

Ahora solo me falta despedirme no sin antes recordarles que dejen reviews ya que son muy importantes para que este fic siga adelante ya que me ayudan a que la inspiración no se vaya, ahora si adiós y hasta el próximo capitulo.


End file.
